The World Forgotten
by linilya elf
Summary: COMPLETE! Epilogue added 10 20 2005. Legolas and Lena's story has come to an end. For a while anyway. Look for the sequel, Remembering You and Me, around next weekend. Enjoy! Plot: Legolas's wife returns and slowly regains her memories. Check it out!
1. Normalcy To a Point

Linilya stared down at her trigonometry homework and sighed. The numbers all swirled around together in her brain, making them all look the same. She didn't see the point of taking math in the first place, but it was a mandatory course, so she dealt with it. Her CD player was blasting in the background, filling the attic with sound and music.

The attic had been made her room when she started college. It was finished and furnished to her satisfaction. The nice wooden floors had several place rugs set out. A large dresser and a chest of drawers were along one wall. Little trinkets and signed sports items littered the tops of the furniture and posters of female athletes adorned the walls. A desk was off in the corner with her computer, printer, and scanner. One door led off to the closet and another led to a bathroom. A microwave and mini-fridge sat on a stand in another corner. A flat screen TV hung on the wall opposite her large bunk bed. The top bunk was overflowing with stuffed animals and toys, while the bottom was made up with green and blue sheets. A nightstand rested by the bunk with an alarm clock and a telephone. A CD tower stood by her desk, filled to the top with CDs and DVDs.

She sat on the floor, surrounded with pillows and school supplies. Her ceiling fan blew gently down on her back, cooling the room. She rolled her pencil between her finger and her thumb and sat dumbfounded, staring at number six on page 276. She hummed quietly along with the music, letting her brain slip away somewhere else.

"Screw this," she said, and slammed the book closed. "Pre-calc is completely pointless anyway."

Linilya jammed her book into her backpack and threw it in front of her door. She heard a loud thumping noise and turned to the door to see Tigger, her two year old Great Dane, running into her room. He rushed up to her and started licking her face. Linilya giggled and pulled the humongous dog into a hug.

"Hello, baby. Hello. What's up, huh? Miss me today? I know," she said, ruffling his fur. "How's my buddy?"

Tigger barked deeply, the sound briefly drowning out the music. He pushed his nose against her cheek and licked it, leaving a slobbery trail on her face.

"Ew, gross! Tigger!" she cried, pulling away, giggling. "Disgusting!"

Linilya stood up, smoothing out her clothes. "I know. I know. You want to go for your walk. All right then. Let's go!"

Linilya took Tigger downstairs and grabbed his leash out of the garage. She hooked the leash to his collar and opened the garage door. Tigger took off, pulling her along behind him down the sidewalk. Linilya smiled, looking around at her neighborhood. It was a nice little area; most of the people were friendly and kind. Though, the male population needed some serious work. Most of them were her age, but they were unbelievably immature.

Linilya had always had problems with guys. They treated her like an object, like a toy. Linilya knew she was pretty; she'd inherited her mother's looks. But she never went around advertising it. She was modest and humble, never letting anything go to her head. Her long curly red hair was unusual and her vivid green eyes always held a mischievous sparkle. She was shorter than most girls her age, though not tiny. She possessed a slender, lithe frame, and a beautifully formed body. Her facial features were very smooth and rounded, and her skin was a nice honeyed tan.

Men had never taken her seriously, always playing with her mind. They treated her like a little baby. Not to mention, the only thing they ever had on their minds was sex. She didn't know how many had dumped her because she wouldn't sleep with them. Several had attempted to force themselves on her, but somehow she'd managed to avoid it. She even had troubles with her own father, though not sexual ones. He had left her mother and her when Linilya was only two. He'd come back every month or so and beat her mother, until she was black and blue. When Linilya had turned ten, she started to receive beatings too. Her father told her that if she told anyone, he would come back and kill her and her mother. Her father had finally been apprehended and put away in jail for several years. Linilya and her mother could rest easy for a while.

Linilya didn't consider herself a girly-girl. She much preferred a pair of pants and a shirt to a dress or skirt. She didn't like cheerleading at all, let alone consider it a sport. She entertained herself with basketball and soccer, and every now and then she would play field hockey or swim. Every morning before school, she'd go on a mile run with Tigger. Her room was very neutral, not decorated with flowers and such. When she was growing up, she always wanted to play with the boys. So not only was she harassed by men, but she was also alienated by her own gender due to her lack of femininity. She didn't think of herself as tomboyish, just athletic. Linilya couldn't understand what was wrong with that.

She was also very smart, receiving the highest marks in the class. She was in all advanced courses and was doing extremely well. She had graduated from high school as valedictorian with a 4.3 grade average. And she loved to read. Oh, how she loved to read. One of her favorite past-times was to get lost in a good book, particularly _The Lord of the Rings _Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien. It was her favorite book.

Her favorite characters were the Elves. Elves had always appealed to her. She could imagine their glory and beauty as if they were standing right in front of her. They were the oldest and fairest of all the beings of Tolkien's Middle Earth. Ever graceful in their movements and mellifluous in their speech, Linilya found the Elves most intriguing. If only she could become part of Tolkien's world, all her misery in life would dissolve. To be an Elf, she thought, would be the ultimate existence.

Linilya was so deep in thought, that she didn't see the car tearing around the corner. She heard the brakes squeal, and her reverie was interrupted. Her eyes rose and landed on the bright flash of metal before her. She froze, rooted to her spot in terror. Tigger barked, then whimpered as he looked on from the other side of the street.

The car swerved, but not enough, ramming into her at full speed. Linilya flew up onto the hood of the car and smashed into the windshield. She rolled over the top and down the back, finally landing on the hard pavement below. Linilya was conscious long enough to hear the car squeal away. Then, her world went black.

"_Nineteen year-old female. Serious injuries to the skull and back. Probably some broken ribs and a major concussion, possibly contusion. Internal bleeding but we don't know from where. Most likely stomach."_

"_Get me some blood and get her on oxygen, stat!"_

Linilya drifted in and out, the voices barely echoing through her brain. Her head pounded, her whole body ached. The scene of the crash raced through her mind, reminding her of what had happened. A faint _beep, beep_ could be heard, and she guessed it was the heart monitor. She must be in the hospital. She struggled to open her eyes, but the pain consumed her and she lost her battle. She wanted to move, wanted to scream _Help me!_ But nothing would work.

"_She's going to need surgery on that knee. The patella is shattered."_

"_Her skull is cracked in three places. I think that's more important. There's too much intracranial pressure. She needs surgery there first."_

"_Get a surgeon in here! We're starting to lose her!"_

The beeping grew slower in her mind and she started to panic.

_Beep…beep…….beep……….beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp……………._

"_Ready, clear!"_

Linilya was shocked almost off the gurney.

"_Clear!"_


	2. Awakening

The sun shone brightly through the window and the early morning breeze gently wafted through the room. The birds could be heard chirping outside in the warm sunlight. The soft, satiny sheets lay over her body, caressing the supple skin. Her eyes fluttered open to find herself in an elaborate room.

Rich wooden floors were her ground and matching furniture adorned the room. A tall armoire stood in the corner and a small dresser was next to it. A little nightstand stood next to the bed with a few lit candles. A small metal basin filled with water sat on the stand. The headboard of the bed was intricately carved with flower and leaf designs. An open door led off to a bath chambers with a large sunken tub and a lavatory. Another smaller door led to what she guessed to be a closet. The main door led to the hall. There was no glass in the window, just some silk curtains that blew gently in the breeze.

She sat up in the bed, rubbing her temple gingerly. Her vision blurred slightly as she became dizzy, but it soon cleared. Millions of thought streamed through her brain.

"_Where the hell am I? I thought I died! How can this be happening? Am I in heaven?"_

Linilya nearly fell out of the bed when a voice shocked her out of her reverie.

"You're awake, my lady! How are you feeling?"

Linilya turned to see a rather tall woman next to her bed. The lady had long wavy blond hair that fell to her waist. She wore a beautiful white dress, gorgeous in its simplicity. Her eyes were a light brown and her face registered kindness and caring. Her features were slightly pointed and she held an air of grace about her as if she were an angel. She positively glowed!

"I have died," Linilya whispered to herself. "I am in heaven. Oh no."

"No, no, my lady. I assure you that you are quite alive. And you are not in the Halls of Mandos. You are in Mirkwood."

The information did not register right away. Linilya blinked and sought to clear her mind. She pinched herself hard, attempting to wake herself up, hoping the accident had just been a nightmare. She cried out in slight pain, and the woman next to her rushed to her side.

"Please, my lady, do not harm yourself. The Prince would have my head."

"The who?" Linilya questioned. She could've sworn the lady had just said 'the Prince'.

"Prince Legolas, of course. Your husband."

"My what?!?" Linilya screeched. "You must be mistaken. I'm not married. I'm only nineteen! I don't even know where I am and I certainly don't know who Prince Legolas is!"

"I've already told you, my lady. You are in Mirkwood, your home."

"I'm from California! And where the hell is Mirkwood?"

The lady looked taken aback by her language. "There is no need to yell, my lady. And Mirkwood is the Elven refuge east of the Misty Mountains, north of Lothlorien and the kingdoms of Men. But of course, you know this."

"I do? Since when? How did I get here? I was in a car accident. They took me to the hospital. Wait, are you the doctor?" she asked, slumping back down into the bed.

"Nay, my lady. I am not. And what is a car accident?" The look on the lady's face was priceless. Her confusion mingled with her fear, and she was at a loss of what to do.

"You know, I got hit by a car. Car accident? Yeah. Okay. Um…where is the doctor?"

"The Lord Malia? Shall I find him for you, my lady?" the lady asked.

"Yes! And why do you keep calling me, 'my lady'?"

"Because, that is what you are. Not only a lady of the court, but also, the Princess of Mirkwood. Do you not remember?"

"Obviously not. Look, you must have me confused with someone else. I'm not a princess, I'm not from Mirkwood, I'm not married, and I am most certainly not a lady!"

"Aye, you are. We do not have you confused with anyone. You are the Lady Elenayave, daughter of Arcollo, wife to Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. You were taken in an orc attack and were injured. You've been unconscious for weeks. The Prince has been worried out of his mind!"

"Who are you?" Linilya questioned, deciding to give up arguing for now.

"I am Nivereal, a nurse in the Healing Houses. I've been tending to you since you came in."

"Right. Okay. Could you get the doctor, please? My head is killing me."

"Of course, my lady. Right away!"

Nivereal quickly left the room, leaving Linilya in a daze. Elenayave? What kind of name was that? And who was Arcollo? And Legolas? Where was Mirkwood in relation to San Diego?

Linilya thought deeply about her situation. What was she going to do? She was in a very strange place with people who thought she was their princess and someone who thought she was married to them. Her head pounded with this new information and she lay back down on the bed, fluffing her pillow beneath her. She moaned quietly in confusion and slight pain.

"Elenayave?" a quiet voice floated to her ears. It was a male, she could tell. The voice was soft and smooth, almost melodic to her ears. It was not too deep, but most definitely male.

Linilya turned her head and her eyes landed upon the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. A tall, powerfully built man stood in the door way, his long blond hair resting gently on his shoulders and back. Dark eyebrows sharply contrasted with his pale hair, but brought out his face. His wild blue eyes gazed down at her hopefully. He possessed softly pointed features, his high cheekbones and strong jaw catching her attention. His ears were delicately pointed and his hair was pulled back in a plaited fashion. His face was worried, yet a small smile spread across his countenance.

When she said nothing, he whispered, "Melamin?"

Linilya gazed at him with curiosity and fascination. He pulled a chair to her bedside and sat down next to her.

"Who are you?" she inquired, desiring to know the name of the handsome man before her.

His smile faded slowly and a look of hurt crossed his features. "Do you not remember me, Elenayave?"

"Should I?" she questioned him.

"It is I, Legolas. Your husband," he replied, his voice wavering.

Linilya instantly felt a pang of regret. Why, she didn't know. She hardly knew the man. Something nagged at her being, trying to tell her something. Legolas reached forward to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm not married," she answered without thinking.

Legolas pulled back, never making contact with her. His face remained passive, but Linilya could see the tumult of emotions in his eyes. The pain was so obvious to her, that she could almost feel it herself. She realized this man truly loved her, or whoever she was supposed to be.

"Do you not remember anything?" he asked quietly. "Anything about yourself? About me? About us?"

"No," she responded. "I'm not supposed to be here. Really, I'm not. I'm from San Diego, California. My name is Linilya. I'm nineteen and I go to college. I was in a car accident and I woke up and I was here."

Legolas stared at her. "I do not know of what you speak, Elenayave. You are from Imladris. And you are far older than nineteen. You were taken by orcs."

"You cannot believe that I am this Elenayave person you're talking about! I'm not! My name is Linilya!"

"Please, calm down, melamin. You must remember something," he begged.

"I'm telling you the truth!" she screamed at him. "Don't you understand?"

"Elenayave! Please!"

"Give her time, Legolas. She has just arisen," a new voice broke in. Another man had entered the room next to Nivereal. He was tall as well, with long blond hair. His eyes were brown and his countenance was calm. He was also well built, but not quite as lithe as Legolas was.

"Why does she remember nothing?" he asked the man. "Why?"

"Patience. It will come to her. She's been through a lot."

"When will she remember, Malia?" Legolas questioned.

"I don't know, sire."

_Malia. He must be the doctor. Maybe he can tell me what's wrong with me. Or how to get back home. That would be nice._

"You need to rest, Elenayave," he said. "But before I have Nivereal put you back down, would you like something to eat?"

"My name is Linilya," she hissed. "And I'm not hungry," she lied. In fact, she was starving.

"You must eat something, melamin," Legolas said, slightly calmer that before. "You need to regain your strength."

"Telling me what to do is a good way to get on my bad side," she warned, struggling to sit up.

"Stay where you are, Princess. You'll only injure yourself further," Malia cautioned, pushing gently on her shoulder.

"I'm not your friggin' princess! And don't touch me!" she screamed loudly. "For God's sake, just let me go back home!"

"You are home, Elenayave," Legolas whispered softly. "Mirkwood is your home."

"San Diego is my home. And where the hell is Mirkwood?" she asked for the second time in ten minutes.

"Mirkwood lies east of the Misty Mountains, Elenayave. In Middle Earth. Tell me you remember at least that," Legolas begged. "Please."

It struck Linilya suddenly, almost as quickly as the car. Middle Earth. Legolas. Mirkwood. She knew those names. They were from _Lord of the Rings_. She had landed in the middle of a fantasy book. She drew in an uneasy breath. Linilya met Legolas's gaze and stared. She was looking face to face with an Elf. Her one dream had come true.

"Legolas? Legolas Greenleaf? Prince of Mirkwood, in Middle Earth, east of the Misty Mountains and Imladris, north of Lothlorien and the realms of Men? An Elven refuge, one of the four remaining?" she questioned.

Legolas smiled warmly. "Aye, melamin. That is correct."

"You're an Elf," she whispered, dumbfounded.

"As are you, Elenayave," Legolas said, his smile fading.

"I'm an Elf? No way!"

"Yes, pelleth. You have always been an Elf," Legolas stated, now confused. Did she not even know her own heritage?

"And you're my husband?"

"Aye, love. I am."

"You can't be. I don't even know you," Linilya said, gazing at him. "I've just met you. Prove it."


	3. Acceptance and Riding

hey guys! this is one of my first stories that i started way back when the first movie came out. the beginning is kinda elementary in its style of writing, but i've been working on it for a while now, so it gets better. i forgot to put a disclaimer on the first two chapters, so i'll put one in here somewhere. stick with me for a while and i promise it'll get better.

disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize (wish i did ) everything else is mine. don't sue me.

daydreamer8301: thanks for the review. i'll try to keep the updates regular and close together. i've got a lot of the story written already, but depending on how people like it, it might change from the original that i have. thanks again.

marisa: hey! it really surprised me to see you found my story so quickly when i just posted yesterday. your fic was great, i absolutely loved it, so it's cool to get a review from you. thanks.

Chapter 3:

Legolas stared at her in shock and confusion. He shook his head lightly to try to relieve himself of some of the perplexity. "How?"

"Tell me something about me that only you would know, if indeed, you are my husband."

Legolas smiled. "Of course. What do you want to know?"

"My birthday…"

"June 16…"

"Favorite color…" Linilya demanded.

"Green…"

"Food…"

"Fresh strawberries…" Legolas answered quickly.

"Favorite holiday…"

"Yuletide…"

Linilya gaped at Legolas. How did he know all those things? There was no way he'd guessed for all of them. And he'd answered all of them as soon as they were out of her mouth. He didn't even have to think about them. She tried to think of a hard question.

"What's my biggest fear?" she finally questioned.

"Spiders," he replied without hesitation. "Or losing everyone that is close to you."

Linilya thought harder. She fingered the delicate chain around her neck. "Where did I get this?" she asked, but not before realizing she didn't even know. She'd had it for awhile. In fact, she couldn't ever remember not having it, let alone where she got it.

Legolas smiled again, this time reaching out to touch the fragile necklace. The chain was gold, the small pieces finely woven together. A green leaf shaped pendant hung from the chain, resting softly above her chest. Silver veins were etched carefully into the leaf, swirling around through the deep forest green. His fingertips lightly brushed over it, softly caressing her skin.

"I gave it to you, years ago, when I first told you I loved you, in the gardens. See, the date is carved onto the back along with our initials," he said turning it over in his palm.

Linilya looked down at the leaf in his hand. Indeed, there were two sets of initials and a date inscribed into the metal. She'd never noticed it before. She tried desperately to remember where she'd gotten the necklace, but her memory failed her. How did she come into possession of someone else's belongings from another world?

"Do you remember?"

"No. I don't. I'm sorry," she replied, tired of fighting and thoroughly exhausted with thinking. Maybe she was Elenayave. But how? She slumped back into the bed and moaned. "Are you still offering food?"

"Of course, my lady. What would you like?" Malia asked.

"Anything. I'm famished. Thank you."

Malia and Nivereal, who had been watching the exchange between the Prince and his princess curiously, turned and left to get Linilya some food. Legolas remained in the chair at her side. He stroked her cheek longingly, gazing down at her with his sad blue eyes. Linilya sank lower into her pillows, trying to get comfortable in the large bed.

"Are you sure you have the right person?" she inquired one last time.

"Aye, melamin. You are Elenayave, my princess."

"What happened?"

Legolas settled down in his chair and rested his chin on its back. "Five weeks ago, you decided to ride to Imladris to see your father. You asked me not to send a guard with you, so I didn't. I thought you would be all right without one. You had barely reached the western edge of the forest when you were attacked by orcs. You fought and killed many, but not enough."

Legolas paused, taking in a shaky breath. He continued. "They overtook you and captured you. You were missing for over a week. When we found you in the southern borders of the forest, you were barely alive. You're lucky you didn't bleed to death. They'd beaten and whipped you. They…" his voice trailed off.

"What? What did they do?"

"They raped you, Lena. That's why it took you so long to wake up. Your soul was broken. Malia didn't think you'd make it. _I_ didn't think you would make it. I didn't know if my love was strong enough to help you."

Linilya sat in shock. No wonder he was so worried about her. She knew Elves were immortal, but she also knew that they could die of grief.

"Legolas…I don't think I'm Elenayave. I'm from a completely different world, okay? I'm really sorry about her, but…"

"Malia said there was a chance you wouldn't remember anything. It'll take a while for your memory to return," he said matter-of-factly.

_Stubborn ass! I'm not your wife!_ her mind screamed at him.

"Look…"

"Shh, melamin. You need to rest. Malia will be here soon with your meal."

Linilya sank further into the pillows in defeat. She sighed loudly and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, she'd be in her own bed. She knew it was her wish to be an Elf that brought her here. God had granted it before she died. But she didn't want to be some other Elf that already had a life! She heard Legolas stand. He smoothed out the sheets over her body and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Instantly, Linilya felt sparks stream through her body. She'd never felt such a thing in her life. Something familiar pounded in the back of her head, though she couldn't quite place it. Her eyes flew open and landed on his retreating form.

"Legolas! Wait…"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"How long have you…we…been married?"

"Close to a century, Lena."

She averted her eyes and nodded, letting the information sink in. Legolas, seeing that she had no further questions, exited the room quietly, leaving Linilya by herself to think.

Several days passed in much the same manner. Legolas came in to see her at least twice a day, to see how she was feeling. Linilya still felt a nagging in the back of her mind. Something was very familiar about him. The way he spoke, the way he looked, the way he acted.

Legolas was sweet and caring to the point where Linilya wished he could be in there all day. He talked with her and listened to her about her world. Though, he didn't believe that was where she came from. He simply brushed it off as a dream she'd had while she was unconscious. Legolas was always gentle and kind, but was firm and steadfast in his decisions. He never lost his patience with her or yelled, but simply remained there for her.

Linilya was at a loss on how to get back home. But she wasn't really sure she wanted to leave. Legolas was winning her over, bit by bit. There was just something about him. He had gained her trust quickly, and she often followed his will. She yearned to be close to him, to learn of the Elves and all they did. He was a never ending source of information, and Linilya soaked it up like a sponge.

Soon, Linilya was allowed to leave her bed and to roam about freely. She longed to explore the grounds and to learn about her environment.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, running his fingers through the stray strands of red curls. Actions like this, Linilya had grown used to, for she knew Legolas desired to be near his wife. She knew he wanted more than just to be close to her, but she wasn't willing to take that step if she wasn't really Elenayave.

"Can you take me on a tour of the grounds?"

"Of course, pelleth," he replied. "But you need to get dressed."

"Well, duh!" Linilya exclaimed, hitting him playfully on the arm. "I thought I'd go out like this."

"You most certainly will not!" he cried, releasing her hair immediately.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"You need to put some clothes on," he stated, looking over the scant silk night chemise she wore. It was short, barely reaching her mid-thigh, and possessed no sleeves or straps. Instead, it was held up by her chest and a few well placed clasps up her back. Though she did look rather stunning with her red curls falling lightly over her shoulders and her sparkling green eyes, he did not wish for anyone to see her so…exposed. He was used to seeing her as such, but the others…well…they were _not_ her husband. "I will not let you out of this room dressed like that!"

Linilya giggled. "You sound like my mother. What would you have me wear?"

"Something other than that. A dress maybe."

"I don't wear dresses," she stated firmly.

Legolas met her gaze. "No?"

"No."

"Then a pair of leggings and a tunic?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Legolas smiled, remembering well how Elenayave hated dressing up. He used to have to force her into gowns when a feast was in order for the evening. She'd much rather have worn pants, boots, and a tunic.

Legolas searched the closet in the room and found some suitable clothes for her. He pulled out a set of riding clothes. They looked like they would fit.

"Will these do, melamin?" he questioned, holding them up for her approval.

"Those will be fine, Legolas," she replied. "Thank you."

Legolas handed her the clothes and waited expectantly. Linilya stared at him, not sure of what to do.

"Aren't you going to turn around or leave or something?"

"Is there a need to?" he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I'm changing my clothes. Of course there's a need to!"

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before," he stated simply, crossing his arms.

Linilya's cheeks blazed to a deep crimson. "What?!"

Legolas sighed and shook his head. "We're married…remember?"

"But we haven't…"

Legolas stood there, his eyes locked on hers.

"Oh," she murmured. "Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot. Elenayave…"

"_You_," he stressed, "are Elenayave. Why do I have to keep telling you? Do you not believe me?"

Linilya didn't answer, but instead stared at him, holding the clothes in her hand pointedly. Legolas sighed and turned around, not wanting to start an argument with her. He heard the rustle of clothes behind him and wished that she would undress for him. He missed their intimacies, but she didn't believe she was Elenayave. Maybe if he could get her into bed, she'd remember how much he loved her, how much he cared for her. It wasn't likely.

"I'm done," she said softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We can go now."

Legolas led her out of her room and through the winding halls and corridors of the Mirkwood palace. Linilya took in everything around her, amazed that such a place could even really exist. Torches lit the wide halls and doors lined the passages. Legolas explained to her what they led to, which ones she couldn't enter, and the ones she shouldn't enter, and which ones she could. They finally reached the main gate, and he led her outside into the sun.

Linilya breathed in the fresh air and sighed. She paused, tilted her head back, and grinned.

"What is it, love?"

"It feels so good to be outside," she replied, basking in the warm rays of light.

Legolas smiled and took her hand. "Let us go to the stables first. That way, we can ride through the grounds."

"On horses?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, Elenayave. On horses."

"Awesome. Do I have a horse, too?"

"Yes, but I suggest you ride with me until you are used to riding again. You may get hurt," he warned.

Linilya readily agreed. She'd never ridden a horse before. She didn't want to ride by herself. Riding with Legolas would be fun.


	4. A Day With You and Memories

disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize (wish i did ) everything else is mine. don't sue me.

The sun slowly started to set behind the tops of the trees as Legolas and Linilya reached the stables again. Linilya was half asleep, leaning comfortably into Legolas's chest. His strong arms supported her, and he smiled, feeling her against him. She yawned tiredly and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. She had purely enjoyed her day with Legolas.

He had shown her the entire grounds, followed by a brief tour of the forest circles in the Wood. She'd viewed the rivers and streams and the beautiful trees. All of the buildings and structures were explained to her, and Legolas had her talking to several people along the way. He never once lost his patience when she told him she didn't remember, nor did he push her to think too much about it. She had been introduced to her horse at the stables and had played with Legolas and the children in the village outside the palace. Finally, Legolas had taken her to the gardens.

Lush green grass carpeted the floor and roses grew rampantly. Legolas's mother had planted and taken care of the gardens while she was alive. A small wooden swing and bench stood in the center of the garden, overlooking a beautiful fountain with a statue of the Queen Leniia in the middle. Legolas had explained the importance of the area to her. The bench had been where Thranduil had proposed to Leniia, and in all tradition, Legolas had proposed to her there as well. He enlightened her as to the many memories that they shared in the gardens.

Linilya took pleasure in being able to spend the day with Legolas. She had grown closer to him in many ways. The horseback riding had probably been her favorite part. It was so relaxing and pleasant to feel the wind rushing in her face. But now, she was exhausted. She felt her back come in contact with his chest and she smiled, feeling the hard, powerful muscle that lay beneath his tunic. She had always seen Legolas as being handsome, but had never acted upon her thoughts.

"Are you tired, Lena?" he asked softly.

"Yes, extremely. I could sleep for a month."

"You've already managed that," he teased.

"Shut up," she mumbled, letting her eyes close. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, resting against the Elf behind her.

Legolas smiled, resting his chin gently on her shoulder. Just to feel her against him again was enough. He'd missed her so much. He'd been worried sick when she'd disappeared. And then, once she'd been found, he worried even more. He truly feared that she would die. If she had, he would have soon followed suit. Grief would have claimed him and his heart would have broken. That kind of death was slow and painful and it was one he wished not to experience.

He had been elated when he was informed that she had awakened. Legolas had rushed right to her room. Malia had informed him that her memory might have taken a blow, but he hadn't expected this. Elenayave didn't even know who he was, or where she was from. She remembered nothing of her previous life in Middle Earth. It pained him to see her recoil from him when he had done nothing to earn her distrust. But he clung to the faith that her memory would be restored and their love rekindled. Until then, he would have to help her adjust again. And perhaps, just maybe, he could win her heart again.

_Elenayave stood before her father, rigid with defiance. Her curly red locks tumbled down her back and her vivid green eyes flashed with rage. Her jaw was set in insolence and her arms were crossed._

"_I will not attend any such thing! That is completely ridiculous, Ada!"_

"_Aye, daughter. You will. You have no choice in this matter. You will attend the ball this evening at the palace. All eligible maidens are invited."_

"_Of course! To find a wife for the Prince! That is not what I wish to be!"_

"_Do you even know the boy, Elenayave?" Arcollo asked pointedly. The tall Elf was a well known archer in Imladris. He possessed remarkable blue eyes and long straight blond hair. His muscular build clearly indicated his warrior status. The Elf was with his lord, Elrond, visiting the realm of Mirkwood. _

"_Do I need to? Must I know him to know that he is an arrogant, stuck-up, conceited, selfish snob of a prince?"_

"_Watch your tongue, young lady! I will not hear that from your lips again! Now get dressed in the gown I had made for you. You are going if I have to drag you there myself. And you will be polite and decent when you meet the King and his son. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, Ada," Elenayave mumbled, sighing. She knew she was not going to win this battle. They had had these arguments for years. Elenayave was more worried about her knives being sharp than finding a mate or dancing with a prince. _

_She resignedly dressed and combed her hair, fitting small flowers into it as she went. Her gown was a beautiful sea green silk. There were no sleeves, but instead, the material billowed out just below her shoulders. It was a smooth, slender gown, riding along the generous curves of her body. The neckline came to an abrupt halt right above her chest, exposing the slightest amount of cleavage. It _was_ a gorgeous evening dress, but she would never mention it to her father._

_Her father led her to the Great Hall in the palace's largest cavern. He escorted her down the stairs and then left her to her own devices. Many people turned and stared at her, admiring her beauty and grace. Elenayave was ethereal, giving off a light glow in her presence. She looked around taking in the copious hall._

_Elves were dancing merrily in several places in the room. Others were talking quietly in their little groups. Some were singing and some were playing instruments. It was well lit with hundreds of torches on the walls and a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Tables with drinks were all around and everyone was having a good time._

_Elenayave noticed a small balcony leading off to a terrace on the far side of the room. She decided it would be a good place to attain some peace and quiet. She made for the balcony, stopping every so often to utter a greeting or offer a negative response when asked for a dance. The people seemed friendly, but it bothered her that so many watched her every move._

_She finally reached the balcony and pushed the light curtain aside to step out into the fresh air. The wind blew gently onto her flushed skin and her hair softly swirled in the breeze. Her eyes closed, her body enjoying the feeling. When they opened, she found someone to be standing at the other end of the balcony._

_He was tall, a head higher than she at least, and possessed long blond hair. His angular features were set in a look of frustration and melancholy as he stared out into the dark. His eyes were a wild, piercing blue and he had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. His body was slender and lithe, though muscular from years of training with the guard. The man wore a white and silver tunic with silver leggings and a pair of boots. He gripped the railing tightly, as if to steady himself._

"_Are you well, sir?" she questioned, half expecting him to be wasted._

"_Aye, my lady. I'm fine," he replied, his melodic voice floating to her ears. "I'm just trying to avoid the confusion and chaos inside."_

"_Join the club," she said, joining him at the railing._

_He laughed, a beautiful sound to her ears. "I take it that you're not enjoying yourself?"_

"_Nay, good sir. Not at all. If I had it my way, I would be in the woods among the trees and animals."_

_The man's smile disappeared and a frown spread slowly over his features. "Not in these woods, lady. The Shadow has grown to dark for my liking."_

"_I agree," Elenayave replied, her face grim. "The Dark Lord has worn out his welcome in our realms."_

_The man nodded and smiled again. "I don't believe I know your name, my lady. May I ask?"_

"_Elenayave, good sir. And yours?"_

"_Legolas Thr…just Legolas," he answered. "Your reason for being here is the ball I suppose."_

"_Of course. My father made such a big deal about it. I made it quite clear I did not want to marry an arrogant, selfish prince. What little good it did."_

_Legolas quirked his brow. "Arrogant and selfish? I don't think so."_

"_Do you know him?" Elenayave asked, worried she'd said the wrong thing to the wrong person._

"_Aye, quite well. He is a good friend of mine. Known him since I was a child."_

"_I hope I didn't offend you then, my lord."_

"_Nay, not at all. In fact, it's refreshing to meet someone who is not fawning over him twenty four hours a day," Legolas laughed, lifting her chin in his hand to meet his gaze. "I'm sure the Prince can appear to be selfish and arrogant, but he's not. Truth be told, he'd rather be out in the woods merry making or hunting, than be stuck in here looking for a wife."_

"_What is he like? This Prince of Mirkwood?" Elenayave questioned of him._

"_Well, he is rather tall and lithe. He is the best archer in all of Mirkwood, mind you. His hair is of deepest gold and his eyes a crystal blue. Not many people can stand long under his gaze. He is stern and unyielding in his decisions, though kind and gentle-hearted in his thoughts. His father says he will make a fine king some day," Legolas added the last part with a hint of melancholy._

"_Why the sadness, my lord? Do you not agree?"_

"_The Prince wishes not to be the King. He wishes to be free of responsibility and duty. He yearns for adventure and excitement, and finds none in the political arena of life. His heart desires liberty and love, though he knows not where to find it. He shows no interest in women here. They are all vapid and shallow and care only for his title and crown."_

_His words were spoken with such vehemence that Elenayave was taken aback. There was so much emotion, so much passion in his statement, it was almost as if he knew exactly what the Prince was feeling. Though, Elenayave did have qualms about something._

"_I have heard that he takes a different woman to bed every night. How can this be so if he shows no interest?"_

_Legolas met her gaze evenly. His brow was furrowed and a small frown tugged at his lips. "The Prince longs for stability and security in his life. When his mother first died, it was worse. He lusted after many, though it never meant anything. That ended long ago."_

_Finality rung through his words, so Elenayave dropped the topic. She started a new conversation. "And what of you, sir? Surely you have wed."_

_Legolas smiled. "Nay, lady. There is no one."_

_Elenayave quirked her brow and grinned. "How odd," she commented._

"_Don't make fun, Lady Elenayave. You are not wed either, if my ears did not deceive me earlier this day."_

"_I believe myself to be far younger than you, my lord. I have reason to be unwed."_

"_I agree," Legolas replied smiling. "But if you think harder, you will see that I have reason to be unwed as well."_

"_And that would be…?" Elenayave questioned._

"_One, I spend most of my time in the guard on patrol. Two, when I'm not on guard, I'm at archery practice. Three, if neither one of those are suitable, I spend half my life in my father's chambers learning etiquette and politics."_

"_Why?"_

_Legolas knew he had said too much. His mind raced to come up with a quick fix to the conversation. "He's in league with the King, I swear it."_

_Elenayave giggled at the expression on his face and the tone of voice he used. "Is that so? How can you tell?"_

"_Every time the King brings up something about marriage, my father seems to think it's a good time to attack me as well."_

_Elenayave smiled again. "My father has been attempting to set me up with Elrohir or Elladan. Lord Elrond seems to think it amusing."_

"_Ah, the twins. I know them well. Trouble makers, those two. Always fooling around. Especially with the Prince. They make quite a trio, I daresay."_

"_So I've heard," Elenayave laughed._

"_My lord," a voice interrupted. Another elf appeared on the balcony, dressed in green and gold. He had a regal appearance about him, and he held himself in poised grace. "Your father wishes to speak with you, my lord."_

"_For what, Galion? I just spoke with him ere the ball started," Legolas stated, slightly annoyed that his conversation had been suspended._

"_Your high…" Galion stopped abruptly when Legolas shot him a glare. "My lord, I do not know of what your father wishes to speak. I was just sent to obtain you."_

"_You should probably go anyway, Legolas," Elenayave whispered. "Don't get yourself in trouble."_

_Galion's eyes widened in shock as he heard her informal use of his name. Did she not know to whom she spoke? He was about to say something when Legolas replied._

"_You're right. I shouldn't risk it should I?"_

_Elenayave shook her head emphatically and smiled. Legolas grinned and took her hand, pressing a soft, gentle kiss on its back. His eyes met hers for a brief moment, and Elenayave shivered under his scrutiny._

"_Good evening, my beautiful lady," he said softly._

"_Good evening, my lord," she answered, almost inaudibly. _

_With that, Legolas turned and followed Galion off the balcony, into the commotion that lay inside._

"_Elenayave?" she heard her father call out._

"_Yes, Ada?" she sighed, knowing what was probably going to happen next. She turned and saw her father standing in the door way to the balcony. He watched her intently and quirked his brow at her boredom._

"_You are to meet King Thranduil and his son, child. Come in and make yourself presentable."_

"_I am presentable," she mumbled unhappily._

_Arcollo took her by the arm and led her back into the ballroom. He seemed to have a particular destination in mind, so Elenayave didn't see the use in protesting. She'd probably end up there anyway. And once she met the Prince, she'd probably be forced to dance with him. She sighed again, knowing now how Legolas must feel._

_They approached someone from behind. Arcollo cleared his throat._

"_My lord?"_

_The man turned around and smiled warmly at Elenayave. "I see you've found your daughter, mellon."_

"_Aye, your Majesty. On the balcony."_

"_Well, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Lady Elenayave. I've heard much about you from your father and Lord Elrond."_

_Elenayave smiled weakly and bowed her head in respect and acknowledgement. She managed a curtsy and gave her hand to him. He took it graciously and kissed it._

"_The pleasure is mine, King Thranduil."_

_He met her gaze dubiously and cocked his head. She offered a slight shake of her head, and he smiled. Elenayave studied him, noting the remarkable similarities between him and Legolas. It was almost scary._

_Thranduil possessed long, silky blond hair, also displayed in a plaited fashion, and piercing blue eyes. His features were more pointed and his cheekbones a little lower set, but the resemblance was uncanny. She wondered if somehow, they were related. He wore a long green robe with intricate gold stitching and embroidery. A golden circlet sat atop his regal head with tiny leaves and wildflowers intertwined._

"_I don't believe you've met my son before, Elenayave," Thranduil said, looking around. "Maybe once I find him, you will have the pleasure of being introduced."_

_Elenayave glanced at her father, who shook his head and frowned. He would see that this meeting went through._

"_Ah, there he is! Legolas! Come here, boy! There is someone I wish for you to meet."_

_Elenayave froze. She thought she must have heard things. Or maybe Thranduil _had_ just called his son Legolas. A young elf stepped up next to his father and sighed._

"_What is it, Ada? Another woman you wish to have me wed?" She was sure she'd heard that voice before._

"_It is merely an introduction, my son. Now, be polite for at least two minutes, please."_

_The elf turned and stood before Arcollo and Elenayave. Elenayave's eyes widened and she gasped. He was standing in front of her, his mouth open and his eyes wide with shock._

"_Legolas?" _


	5. Learning

disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine. everything else is. don't sue…i only own lint and an old beanie collection

KayBay2507: hey, thanks for the review. i've always thought of Legolas as one who was more prone to adventure out and about than being stuck in formal robes and politics. i like that one so much better. some people can pull off the arrogant leggy, really well, but i'm not one of them. i've got a lot more in store so keep reading! thanks.

Chapter 5

"What, Elenayave?"

The voice drifted to her ears, and she fluttered her eyes open. Her vision was blurry at first, but slowly, it focused in on Legolas's handsome face. It was filled with concern and worry as he looked down on her sleepy form.

"I had a dream," she said. "About a ball and I was this other girl. I met you out on the balcony. Then, I found out you were the Prince."

Legolas smiled. "That was when we first met, melamin. I thought you would slay me once you found out my identity."

"Why did you lie to her?"

"I figured you didn't know and I definitely didn't want anyone else bothering me at the moment. But you weren't like the others." Legolas paused, brushing her hair back off her face. "You didn't giggle incessantly at everything I said. You didn't worship me like I was an idol. You treated me like I was a normal every day person. I must say, it was rather refreshing."

"But you lied to her. I could feel how angry she was with you. It was almost as if I really was her," Linilya stated.

"Because you are her. And your memory is coming back. You're remembering things from dreams. And yes, you were extremely upset with me. If I remember correctly, you didn't speak to me for three days."

"Of course I didn't! Duh! I don't take lying very well."

"I know," Legolas replied, grinning. "You made it quite clear, melamin."

Linilya smiled and sat up in her bed, her hair flipping back into her face. She propped up her pillow and leaned against it.

"What does that mean, melamin?" she questioned. The word rolled off her tongue pleasantly, the language filing away into her mind.

"My love," he answered, again brushing her hair back. He cupped her cheek tenderly in his palm and traced his fingers over her cheekbone.

"Tell me something else," she urged. "What kind of Elvish is that? Sindarin or Silvan? Or is it Quenyan?"

"Sindarin, but it's from the Silvan dialect. _Vanimle sila tiri lirimaer. Lle naa eken yassene huine._"

"Hmm," she mumbled. "That's beautiful. I wish I could speak it."

"You can tarien. You know Elvish just as well as I do."

"No I don't, you silly Elf."

"_Umbar nwalka, poikaer, nin sinta."_

"How do you know if you've never experienced this?" she questioned.

Legolas quirked his brow and smiled. "See. You know what I just said. _Nin sinta _means 'I know'."

"So I know a couple words. That's not going to help me much. What's the rest of it mean?"

Legolas shook his head and grinned. "You will remember. But until then, tarien, I'm not going to help you."

"_Mae govannen_ means hello. I know that. Nivereal told me."

Legolas closed his eyes as he heard her speak the elvish words. It sounded so right; it was something he was used to. It rolled off her tongue in the most pleasant way. He wished, yet again, that her memory would be restored. He knew the dream was a good sign, but it was a slow beginning. And her knowing Elvish was not going to help him gain her love again. He shook his head in defeat.

"Is that wrong?" Linilya questioned.

"Nay, melamin. It is correct."

"What's wrong then?"

Legolas met her gaze, his eyes peering into her being as he had done at the ball. But this time, there was a certain sadness held in the blue orbs. He forced a wistful smile and sighed. His hand met her chin and held her head up to his. The three simple words he uttered shot straight to her heart. "I miss you."

Linilya stared at him, almost feeling the pain he was dealing with. She cocked her head to the side and thought. "Are you absolutely sure you have the right girl?"

"Yes, love. You are my wife," he whispered, his eyes somehow holding back the glistening tears that threatened to fall.

"Then why do I have the memory of another place? Of a different world completely?"

"I can answer that, if I may," a deep, raspy voice filled the room.

Legolas stood up from his chair and greeted the old man with jubilation. "Mithrandir! I thought you would never arrive!"

"Well, I am here now, so let me have some time with the poor girl. She is probably scared out of her mind."

"Not anymore," Linilya chirped happily. She glanced at Legolas and winked, and he smiled broadly at her sudden merriment. "But I do have a few questions."

"Of course you do, child. Of course. I will explain all of it, though it may take a while. Legolas, you may stay if you wish," Mithrandir said, smiling softly.

Legolas glanced down at Linilya and quirked a brow questioningly. Linilya nodded fervently and he took his seat in the chair again. Then, Linilya looked back up at Mithrandir.

"You're Gandalf?" she questioned.

"That I am," he replied. "I take it you know who I am, then."

"Yes," she intoned sheepishly, receiving an odd glance from Legolas.

"Well, then. Let me start at the beginning. I suppose Legolas has already told you of your true being and your capture?"

"She doesn't believe any of it," Legolas cut in quickly, before Linilya could even open her mouth.

Gandalf smiled again. "That is understandable, for something was at work here Legolas, and she has experienced something that to her, was very real."

"Explain," Linilya said simply. "In as few words as possible but make it clear. Then tell the whole story so I know where you're coming from."

Gandalf shot a glance at Legolas, who grinned. Linilya shrugged off the exchange and focused in on the old wizard.

"At some point during your capture, you were unconscious. Your spirit left you then. It went into the body of another young girl, not too different from yourself in another world, to protect itself. You experienced her life as Linilya Lawrence from San Diego, California, when in reality she is a separate being from an alternate universe."

"Are you saying I had an outer body experience?" she asked skeptically.

"In a way," Gandalf mused. "You were found unconscious and brought into the Wood. But your spirit remained in Linilya until you awoke. Of course nothing in Linilya's life has changed. She is doing quite well now, as a matter of fact. But you were destined to come back. The Valar decided it was not your time to pass and they sent you back. You are Elenayave, as much as you wish to deny it."

"So, I was Linilya? I was actually in her body, living as her, with all her memories and thoughts? And in the car accident I was pulled from that life back here to where I was supposed to be?"

"Exactly."

"So none of it was real?"

"Oh, yes. It was all very real. There really is a girl named Linilya Lawrence in San Diego who had the life you lived. But now, you are back in your own life, though it is nothing more than a dream to you."

Legolas sat rigidly in his chair, his face emotionless, but his eyes holding a tumult of emotions. "If Linilya _had_ died in this car accident, would Elenayave have died as well?"

"Yes," Mithrandir said, his face grim. "So we are all very lucky to be sitting here right now speaking to each other."

Linilya's color drained and she forced a weak smile. The information sank into her slowly, all of it new, and most of it scary. "The books I read about Middle Earth? Is that…?"

"All of it will come to be. We are precisely 500 years prior to any of those events," Gandalf stated. "By the time that arrives, you will have forgotten most of this conversation."

"Why does she remember nothing of her previous life?" Legolas asked, leaning on the frame of the chair. "Nothing of the Wood, or her family, or friends?"

"When her spirit moved, some of the information it carried was lost. It will come back Legolas, I assure you. It won't take long. Most of it will come in dreams."

"I've already had one," Linilya said softly.

"Good. Good. No, it won't be long. You'll remember everything, child. And then you can live in peace again. For awhile…" Gandalf winked at her, grinning.

Linilya grinned too, content with his explanation. So she _was_ Elenayave, but she was also Linilya. It was slightly confusing, but she knew that everything around her was real, so it wasn't someone's idea of a sick joke. She leaned back into her pillow and sighed. She let her eyes relax and close. It was a lot of information. Her brain swam around in her head, trying to soak everything up.

"Now do you believe me?" Legolas questioned softly.

Linilya opened her eyes, and when she did, Gandalf was already gone. She smiled to herself, then looked up at Legolas. She nodded slowly, and his eyes shone with relief and happiness.

"I know this is hard for you, Lena. But it will come," he whispered as he knelt down beside her. He paused for a moment, stroking her cheek softly with his fingertips. "I love you," he murmured quietly.

Linilya stared at him, her eyes wide with shock. No one had ever spoken those words to her except her mother. But there it was, right in front of her. She could see it in his gaze. His face rarely held emotion, but everything was revealed in his eyes. The love, the trust, the joy, it was all there, shining brightly down on her. It was then that she realized how deep Legolas's bond with Elenayave must run. The Elf truly loved her, and he would do anything to have her back the way she was.

Linilya smiled softly. She traced his jaw with her fingers and sighed. Legolas was beyond doubt, a beautiful person. He was tall and lithe, his muscular body powerful and strong. His face was that of an angel, possessing high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His wild blue eyes fluctuated in color, sometimes a deep royal blue, and sometimes a clear, bright crystal. His perfect, gracefully arched eyebrows were darker than the rest of his honey golden hair, and they further accented his eyes. And his lips…his lips were thin, yet seemingly inviting, and curved into a beautiful smile. His hands were larger than hers, but always were they tender, and his fingers were slightly rough at the tips, calloused from the constant work with his bow.

And the best part of all, he was madly in love with her. Linilya couldn't even begin to consider how lucky she was. Legolas was her image of a perfect guy. He possessed a fabulous sense of humor, even in the worst of times, so she was told. He was always gentle and kind, excluding his moments on the battlefield, and even then he showed mercy. His words were never spoken in haste, but always thought out and never harsh. He was not the least bit arrogant or conceited in his skill or beauty, but instead, only carried himself confidently. Legolas was quick-witted and clever, never letting anyone outdo him in a contest of words, and he often offered encouragement to those who were in most need of it. He was calm and rational, self-less and rather modest, though a firm and just leader of his people.

"I can see why I loved you before," she stated slowly, not wanting to hurt him. "But I think I'll need to go through this all over again."

Legolas nodded and smiled faintly, pulling her head a little closer to him. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and stood up. "It's all right. I waited over 2000 years to first find love. I can wait a couple months to regain it. As long as you promise me your friendship and trust."

"It's yours."

"Good. Now. First things first. No more Linilya. You are Elenayave, and that is what you will go by from this point on."

"Okay," Linilya agreed, nodding.

"Secondly, I'm sure Ada will want you attending the festivities and balls again, though I'm not so sure. You do remember how to dance, don't you?" Legolas questioned.

"Uh, you mean waltzing or what?"

"Similar, yes, but not quite. I'll have to teach you again. I do hope you haven't forgotten your manners," he added, grinning.

"No, silly. I know that much at least."

"Thirdly, until further notice, you are not to go wandering in the woods without someone to guide you. It's too dangerous," Legolas stated firmly, a small frown on his face.

Linilya nodded her assent. She knew why already, due to her reading of books. She didn't particularly wish to be attacked by wargs or orcs or spiders. It was much safer inside the borders of Mirkwood.

"Fourth, you are a co-captain of the guard. You are expected to return to your position as soon as possible. You will find it necessary to retrain yourself with your weapons."

"Whoa…slow down here. I'm a what?" she asked, incredulous.

"A co-captain of the guard. You share my responsibilities. Don't worry about it now. You're in my guard, so I'll help you get used to it again. And last but not least, you do have a personal servant. I know you hated it last time and you probably will this time, but she _is_ a rather sensitive girl. Please don't upset her, lest she end up in tears _again_," Legolas finished breathily.

"Oh. Oops. My bad," Linilya grimaced sheepishly. "What's her name?"

"Elaren. She'll help you dress and get ready for formal occasions, run errands, and such."

"Anything else?"

Legolas smiled warmly and walked over to the vanity on the far side of the room. He picked up a glistening piece of metal wrought into a fantastical design of leaves and flowers. Sparkling jewels were set carefully into the shaped metal, making it appear even more magnificent. It was a tiara, representing her status in the society.

"This is yours," he said softly. "Please wear it when you're not on guard. Or maybe the other silver one, if you're not dressed up."

"It's beautiful," Linilya whispered, taking it gently in her hands.

"Ada had it specially crafted for you after the wedding; he was so thrilled that I'd finally bonded."

"He really pushed that, didn't he? That you wed?"

"For centuries. At one point, he told me he didn't care if I married a pigeon, as long as it was done and I was happy."

Linilya grinned. "Wouldn't do much for the children though, would it? Speckled and gray with beaks…"

"Standing proudly on the archery field with bow drawn and feathers everywhere…no, I'd say not," Legolas answered laughing.

Linilya yawned and stretched, reaching her arms up from the bed. She groaned as her back popped, and the pressure there was released. Her stomach rumbled and she giggled self-consciously. "What's for breakfast?"

Legolas smiled in amusement. "Hungry?"

"Starving," she replied. "Take me to the food," she teased. "I don't care who you are, just feed me and I'll love you forever."

Legolas cast her an odd glance, then realized the humor and laughed. He held out his hand to help her rise from the bed. He turned, to allow her to dress. Once she was finished, he gently brushed out her red locks until they shone. He offered his arm, and she gladly took it, letting him escort her to the dining hall.


	6. Exploring the Castle

disclaimer: if you recognize it, it's not mine. everything else is. don't sue…i only own lint and an old beanie collection

Chapter 6

Later that evening, Linilya wandered about the palace, exploring her surroundings. She had only been out of her room a few times, and even then, she'd been accompanied by someone. The firelight flickered merrily on the walls of the corridors, casting the hallways in waves of light. The passages were long and windy, snaking through the length of the palace.

Before long, she found herself at a dead end. Two large doors stood before her, the great golden handles gleaming softly in the glow of the torches. A beautiful leaf and tree design was etched into the rich wood, and was inlayed in green and gold. The handles were a bit dusty, as if they hadn't been used in a long while.

Curious of what lay behind them, Linilya cautiously gripped the lever and pushed downward. A soft click resounded through the corridor, signaling the door's release. She pulled it open slowly, heaving against the heavy weight of the large door. The room beyond the doors was dark and nothing could be seen at first by Linilya's eyes. She took a few steps forward, careful to watch her stride. She gazed around, the shadowy forms soon taking shape as her eyes adjusted. It seemed as if the walls were filled with shelves. What was on them was beyond Linilya. She took a few more wary paces, wishing to know what this mysterious room was. What she thought to be a window was on the abrupt right of her, though it was covered by a heavy curtain. Little light peeked through around the edges, letting her view some of the shelves…books.

Suddenly, something took hold of her arm and yanked her back. She whirled around and came face to face with Legolas. He hurriedly closed the doors and turned back to her, a startling look of anger and worry clearly on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, I didn't know I wasn't allowed…I was walking and I found the doors…I just wondered what was there," she stammered out her answer.

His gaze softened as he realized her innocence and his firm grip on her arm loosened. "It's all right. I overreacted. I apologize."

Linilya looked up at him and met his eyes. "What's in there that you don't want me to see?" already having a slight idea.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "No one is allowed in there but Ada and I. That's all."

Without knowing where it came from, Linilya said, "It was your mother's library, wasn't it?"

Legolas glanced at her and a small fleeting smile crossed his features. He nodded slowly, the pain and grief assailing him yet again, as it had done the past 2500 years. His head hung and he turned away, resting his temple lightly on the door. He ran his hands down the luxuriant wood with his eyes closed, letting its coolness seep into him.

Linilya watched this with a deep sympathy. She could feel the pain radiating from him, like warmth comes from the sun. He must've lost his mother when he was very young, she concluded, realizing her statement was cause for his suffering. Linilya moved closer to him, resting her hand on his shoulder. When he made no move to stop her, she shifted to his side. Once she had, she possessed a clear view of his countenance. A single tear streamed silently down his cheek and he made no attempt to wipe it away. The sight almost made Linilya cry; it was so moving to see such a strong person shedding tears of depression and suffering.

She softly pressed her thumb to his cheek and dabbed the tear off his face. "It's all right, Legolas. I know you must miss her terribly," she whispered.

"I was only four," he choked out. "It happened so quickly. Ada was with me at the range and the orcs attacked. She was in her gardens, tending to the roses. Someone screamed, a child I believe. Ada sent me back to the palace. That's when I saw her," Legolas paused and drew in an uneasy breath. "She was bleeding, an arrow was embedded in her chest. The life was already leaving her. She…" He stopped again, breathing shallowly, trying to keep the tears from streaming down his face.

"She passed in your arms," Linilya finished, somehow knowing the end of the story.

He nodded and turned away again. Linilya grasped his arm gently and rotated his body to face her. She clasped his face in her hands and met his heartbreaking gaze. She gave him a small, weak smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She carefully wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. Her cheek made contact with his strong chest as he pulled her closer to him, yearning for her serene composure. His chin rested softly atop her head, his face tipped upwards at the ceiling. Slowly, gaining his self-control, he lowered his head, running his nose lightly along the side of her face. His hands meandered down her back to her hips, letting them trace over the supple curve of her body.

Linilya relaxed in his embrace, letting him do as he wished for the moment. She'd never felt so comfortable in her life. Suddenly, she felt his warm lips press against her neck, and she jerked in surprise. Legolas didn't seem to notice, and continued on his trek. Her grip on the back of his tunic tightened and her eyes grew wide. Her brain was screaming at her to get away, but it seemed as if her body was glued to the spot, not allowing her to move. It hit her, abruptly, that her body was used to such attentions from this particular Elf, and that it had always liked where activities like this had led. Where it had led, Linilya pondered, but the answer that her body gave her didn't agree with what her mind was saying.

"Legolas," she managed to say, the name rolling softly off her tongue. It was supposedly more of a plea to stop, but it came out as a pleasurable moan, and Legolas paid no heed to her. Her arms were pinned firmly between her body and his, and he held her tightly, yet gently, against him. She felt his mouth move over her now delicately pointed ear, which she had acquired when she'd arrived, and he softly nipped on the heated skin. Linilya cried out involuntarily, the sound forcedly pushing itself between her lips. The flesh there seemed more sensitive than usual, and she thought perhaps it was an elvish vulnerability.

Legolas took her exclamation as a sign to continue, and persisted his slow, sweet torture. Linilya felt his hands wander her sides and back, exploring the supple curves of her body. Her body reacted to his soft caresses, moving to lean into his touch. Her mind swirled, her thoughts jumbling up in her brain. What was he doing to her that had such a strong affect on her? It seemed he knew every little place she wanted to be touched, every little spot she wanted to be kissed. Of course he did, she reprimanded herself. He'd obviously done this plenty of times, before she'd disappeared. Maybe Elenayave was ready for this, maybe Elenayave wanted this, but Linilya didn't. He was moving way too fast. Legolas moved in for a kiss while her head was turned towards him, but before he could reach her lips, she turned her face. Legolas slowed, seeing the move was intentional, and softly kissed her cheek.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice slightly deeper than usual. His eyes were dark, almost completely black now, his desire and want clearly evident. He brushed some stray strands of hair out of her face.

"No," she whispered quietly, pushing against him gently.

Legolas cocked his head and looked at her, confused. "No? No what?"

"No this," Linilya said, pointing at him and then at herself, backing away from him.

His eyes narrowed slightly, not out of anger, but in puzzlement. He gazed at her longingly, the love in his eyes almost her undoing. The innocence with which his next question was asked shocked her. "Why?"

Linilya looked down at her feet and shuffled them, trying to avoid his questing blue orbs. She let her gaze travel back up his body, noticing the slight bulge in his leggings. Her eyes widened and she pressed herself against the wall, watching him as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Do you not want me?" he queried softly, his voice barely audible in the twisting hallway.

Linilya was thoroughly confused. She'd never elicited such a reaction from a guy before. She didn't know how to handle it. She shook her head slowly. It wasn't that she didn't want him, that was certain. Her body ached to be near him. He obviously was having the same problem.

"It's not that, Legolas," she said quietly. "I'm not ready yet, that's all."

His gaze softened in understanding and he smiled. "Please let me show you how much I love you," he pleaded. "Maybe you'll remember something, our bonding, what you mean to me."

"Not yet, Legolas. Please, wait for me."

He looked at her for a while, then nodded. His eyes had returned to their normal blue, and he seemed more comfortable in his stance. He held out his hands to her, letting her take them to follow him.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked suddenly, as they walked through the winding corridors.

"Maybe a little," she replied. "But it's only because my brain doesn't know you yet. The rest of me was certainly willing," she added honestly.

Legolas smiled to himself, knowing that she was telling the truth. When her memory came back, she would be quite willing, he thought. Until she approached him, though, he would have to wait.

i know this one's short, but there's a lot more to come in the next chappie. Another flashback, one of their happier memories. now push the little blue button on the left side of your screen…see that one there? ready, review!


	7. Wedding Day Memories

disclaimer: don't own it if you recognize it, wish i did ;) everything else is mine. don't sue if you don't want my pocket of lint

longivity101: thanks for the review! i'll try to keep posting regularly. i'm about half-way through what i already have written, so i'll have to actually continue writing soon.

BB: thanks! yeppers, leggy will adjust and so will Linilya, though it might take a little longer than planned.

Legolaslover: thanks for the review! i'm trying. once i actually have to start writing again, the updates might take a little longer, but they'll be there.

Chapter 7 - this chapter is a flashback, so please don't get confused!

"_Lady Elenayave, there is a note and some roses here for you on the table!" Elaren exclaimed._

_Elenayave rushed out of the dressing room, the maids running behind her, trying to fix her hair. Her gown billowed out behind her in soft waves of material. The gown was full length, falling all the way to the floor. It was made of softest silk, embroidered carefully with golden stitches in leaf shaped patterns. It possessed no sleeves, but instead ruffled out just below her shoulders. The reverse side of the dress laced up the back and sides, leaving most of the skin there bare. The bodice was tight and clingy, hugging the gentle curves of her body. The gown billowed out slightly at the bottom, swishing with the gentle breeze that swept through the room. Her red curls were pulled part way up into a twist, though some loose tendrils drifted in her face. Little white flowers were woven in the fine strands, and a silver tiara, wrought into the shapes of leaves and flowers sat askew atop her head._

_Elenayave picked up the note and read it to herself, instantly recognizing the slanted writing as Legolas's hand._

_Dearest Elenayave,_

_We've finally made it here, love. I can't wait to see you this afternoon. I know you'll be beautiful, as usual. And what's more, the anticipation of tonight is already getting to me. I want you so badly, I can't stand to be apart from you. I had nothing else but you on my mind this morn, so I decided to gather some of Naneth's roses for you (all of them are the one's you deemed your favorite). As you know, they are also being used in the decorations in the glade. Well, Ada is nagging me to begin preparing, so I must leave this letter and have it delivered. I love you so much and I cannot wait to make you mine._

_With all the love I possess,_

_I remain yours,_

_Legolas_

_Elenayave felt the tears stream down her cheek. She smiled weakly at first, and then broke out into silly fits of giggles. It was such a cute, touching note, she didn't know what to feel._

"_My lady, whatever is the matter with you? What did the note say?"_

"_It's from Legolas," she replied giddily._

"_Is the wedding off?" one of the maids asked, concerned._

"_Nay! He can't wait," Elenayave giggled again, and the maids rolled their eyes. They'd been putting up with the girl's silliness all morning. She'd been flitting around most of the time, a bundle of nervous energy and anxiety. She was extremely giddy, which was most unusual for her, and the silliness was driving them all mad._

"_Sit down, Elenayave," Winara commanded gently. Winara had been working in the kitchens in the Wood for a long time. After Queen Leniia had died, she had helped to raise Legolas. She was a kindly woman, but was rather blunt and brusque, and surprisingly, possessed a rather large amount of control over the Greenleaf men. She played the mother hen role in the palace, keeping most everyone in line. _

_Winara knew the girl was excited. Who wouldn't be? She was marrying the Prince, for Valar's sake. A prince, that as far as anyone could tell, had never shown real interest in maidens, and was now settling down with a beautiful she-elf from the Dell. She wasn't from a prominent family or from a line of kings. She was a soldier's daughter, and a renowned soldier at that. The prince was 2500 years old, well past the age at which most Elves married. It wasn't every day a wedding like this occurred in the Wood. In fact, such a grand ceremony hadn't been held in Mirkwood since Legolas's coronation on his 100th birthday._

_Elenayave's hair was finally finished and she was allowed to stand. She picked up the roses and inhaled deeply._

"_Aren't they beautiful?" she questioned dreamily._

"_Aye, Elena. And you are done. Now, please do not mess up your hair. Legolas would have my head if you were late for your wedding," Elaren declared. "So I won't have you doing it!"_

"_You look just like Leniia did," Winara said softly, a smile touching the corners of her lips. "So beautiful, so regal. Her cheeks all flushed from giggling uncontrollably. She couldn't wait to marry Thranduil. Her eyes werejust dancing with laughter. So pure and loving. She'd be so proud to see her little boy wed you."_

"_Come now, Winara. Now is not the time to get all teary-eyed," Elenayave murmured, attempting to keep her composure. "I don't want to go out there looking like I just witnessed a death or something of the like."_

"_True," Winara mused, dabbing her eyes with the edge of her sleeve._

"_Listen!" one of the younger maids cried out. "The music! It's beginning!"_

"_Aiya! I'm not ready!" Elenayave exclaimed, hearing the soft music start to filter into the room._

"_You're as ready as you'll ever be," Winara stated calmly, resting her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Now, here's your flowers, make sure you smile, you know what you're supposed to say, and look beautiful. Simple."_

"_What if I forget something?"_

"_You won't, child. Come on now. We're going to be late."_

_Winara gently pushed Elenayave out the door and into the halls. They soon found their way outside into the bright shining sun. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight, and the vibrant blue sky made for perfect weather. Winara led her along the level path through the woods. Elenayave could feel her heart pounding wildly inside her chest, and her breathing instantly slowed, so she could calm down._

_Her father came slowly into sight, and she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck._

"_Where have you been, Elena?" he questioned, slightly breathless. "The ceremony's already started!"_

"_I'm sorry, Ada. I was nervous," Elenayave stated, letting Winara off the hook._

"_Are you ready?" he asked._

"_Yes, Ada. I'm ready," she answered smiling. _

"_You look stunning," Arcollo whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I wish your mother could be here."_

"_She is, Ada. She's watching," Elenayave said. She looked out into the glade, and her color drained. There were so many people! She looped her arm gently inside her father's and sighed. "I can't believe this is happening."_

"_Just wait until Legolas sees you," Arcollo murmured. "He'll think he's died and gone to Mandos."_

_Elenayave giggled softly and cuddled against her father's side. "I love you, Ada."_

_Arcollo smiled and nodded, keeping to his usual ways. He rarely told her he loved her, but both of them knew it was true. Inside, he was a mess. He was giving his little girl away to someone on the other side of Arda. Anytime he wanted to see her, he'd have to ride for at least two weeks. Why couldn't Legolas live in the Dell? But he also knew, this is what he had wanted for Elenayave, and that Legolas would be good to her. So this is how it would be._

_Elenayave tugged gently on his arm, telling him it was time to go. He smiled at her once more, then started their long walk to the two Elves standing at the other end of the glade._

_Elenayave looked around as she walked next to her father. Everyone stood as the two walked by, and many people offered whispered congratulations as they passed. There were several floral archways, laced with roses, lilies, and ivy made especially for the wedding. Numerous vases lined the path also filled with sweet scented flowers. Elenayave smiled, inhaling the fresh scent. She raised her eyes to the front and her heart stopped._

_There stood Legolas, as handsome and as majestic as ever. He wore a soft white tunic with intricate gold threading and white leggings. Instead of his usual black boots, he'd replaced them for white buckskin boots, and a matching belt hung at his waist. In representation of his warrior status, his long knives were slung in his belt. His golden hair was pulled back in an elaborate plait and his piercing eyes shone brightly as they rested on her. A small, satisfied smile crept over his features, and she felt herself smile back._

_Arcollo led her to the bottom of the stairs and waited. Legolas stepped down lightly and offered a bow in respect. Arcollo embraced Elenayave for a brief moment, then released her. He shared a firm handshake with Legolas and then smiled. He gently placed Elenayave's hand in Legolas's and stepped back._

"_Take care of my little girl," he whispered to Legolas. Legolas gave a soft nod and took Elenayave up the stairs to stand by his side. Thranduil, Legolas's father, gave both the Elves a warm smile, and then began the opening words to the ceremony._

_Thranduil was dressed in his normal robes, though a little more grand than usual. His voice carried clearly in the balmy summer air, and the people stood silently, absorbing the sacred words. Thranduil, in attempts to level off his tension, kept his voice even and steady._

_Legolas visibly was not paying attention to the words his father was speaking, but was more closely focused on Elenayave. He gazed at her lovingly, a beautiful smile covering his angelic face. He glanced over her, taking in her full appearance, and then gave a slight nod of approval only she could see._

"_You look exquisite," he whispered, his soft voice carrying only to her ears. The words floated around in her brain, happily filing everything else away to be remembered later. If he kept going like this, both of them would forget their vows._

_Thranduil's words were soon completely lost to the two lovers, as they stood silently, gazing at one another. The ceremony carried on as tradition had seen it done hundreds of times before. Only when Legolas slipped a ring on her finger, did Elenayave realize the observance was almost complete. The ring was solid gold and set with several smaller diamonds around the main one. On the inside, was inscribed the date, the letters forever reminding her of her promise._

_Legolas knelt down before his father, and Elenayave followed suit. Bowing their heads, they knelt quietly as the ritual part of the ceremony began. Arcollo stepped up beside Elenayave with a thin silver cord that was tightly woven. Thranduil stood next to his son with another. Together, they looped the cords around their children's arms, ending with a single knot. The cords symbolized the life the two would live and the bond they would share. Keeping the knot intact, Legolas and Elenayave stood, ready to finish the rite. Thranduil softly urged Legolas to begin the vows._

_Legolas met Elenayave's eyes and smiled. In his soft, flowing voice, he began, "Tell me of thy love, and your greatest dreams I'll make come true. Tell me thy heart is mine to cherish and keep until the end of days and the sun sets on my life. I swear and bind myself to thee till death take me and our love is sundered"_

_Elenayave sniffed softly before beginning her discourse, and she offered him a wavering smile as her eyes teared up. "I swear to be constant to thee, until the end of days. My love will remain for you in all circumstances, in all places, in darkness and in light. I am yours in heart and mind, and I bind myself to thee till death take me and our love is sundered"_

_Thranduil smiled kindly and spoke again. "In conclusion of this most revered event," he said, glancing at Legolas, then continued, "you may kiss the bride."_

_Legolas grinned cheekily and pulled Elenayave lovingly into his grasp. His lips met hers softly at first, then he deepened the kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. The congregation of Elves applauded joyfully in the joining of the two. Finally, they separated, and Legolas rested his forehead on hers, their noses softly nuzzling the other._

"_I love you," Legolas whispered._

"_I love you too, you silly Elf," she replied, pulling him down for another kiss. Several catcalls and whistles from Legolas's friends sounded from the far end of the glade where the guard stood. Elenayave grinned and buried her face in his shoulder, giggling like a little girl. She didn't think she'd ever been so happy._

push that little review button down there, so i can keep the updates close together. i need to feel the love guys!


	8. Moving In and Bonds

disclaimer: don't own it if you recognize it. no suing allowed. you won't get much.

Jenn: thanks for reading and reviewing! here's the update. read away.

Maren L P: glad you like it. much more to come.

Alora: thanks for the review! i try to work in description because i don't like reading stories that don't have very much description. it leaves me at kind of a loss of what to think about. and constructive criticism is always welcome and i appreciate it…it helps me know what to do with the story. i use phrases like that for Linilya/Elenayave because she is technically from our world and she will use words and expressions that are familiar to us because she was one of us at one point. they will decrease as time goes by and she adjusts more, but they will interject every now and then.

Chapter 8

"What is going on here?" Elenayave (Linilya had finally agreed to the name) exclaimed, the confusion clearly apparent on her face.

"King Thranduil has asked that we move all your belongings back into your room, my lady," Elaren answered without hesitation, carrying several sets of clothes out of the healing room.

"For what?"

"Because the rooms are needed by others, and seeing as you're feeling better, you should be staying with the Prince again."

Elenayave's mouth dropped open. First, she had agreed to let everyone call her Elenayave and not Linilya. Then, she had agreed to wear a gown to the ball for the previous evening. Now, they wanted her to move in with Legolas?

"I can't move in with him!"

"Why not, my lady? He _is_ your husband," Elaren stated with a firm nod of her head.

"Oh no, no, no," Elenayave grabbed the clothes out of Elaren's grasp and started to head in the other direction.

"My lady! What are you doing?" Elaren cried out.

"Taking these back to where I'm staying!" Elenayave shouted down the hall. "And that is _not_ in the Prince's room!" Elenayave turned the corner in the corridor, almost to the door of her room.

"But my Princess, why _ever_ not?" a sickly sweet voice crooned from in front of her. "Have you gained displeasure with the Prince? Does he no longer care for you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Elenayave snapped, slightly perturbed with her sudden interruption.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she tsked, shaking her head. "You must have lost more than blood when you were taken if you don't remember us," the woman intoned in a sing song voice that Elenayave noticed immediately was phony. Over her shoulder, she could see three other elleths, poorly attempting to veil snide laughter.

She gazed at the woman, taking in her appearance. The intruder was a she-Elf, and a beautiful one at that. Her long curly blond hair tumbled down her back in perfect ringlets. Sapphire eyes blazed back at her with a hint of anger, and a counterfeit smile adorned her pretty features. Her skin was cream colored and smooth and her features soft, but her nose looked slightly…crooked, would be the best word for it. She was tall and slender with a graceful figure, and her voice was probably the most annoying thing Elenayave had ever heard, half-way between sickly sweet and sarcasm. Her friends all seemed equally beautiful, making Elenayave feel out of place among such ethereal creatures, but she could sense the insincerity radiating from them in waves.

"It must be hard not remembering anything," came the nauseating voice again. "Since you _must_ be reminded, your highness, I am the Lady Alaninwen, daughter of the king's personal guard. I live here in the palace, along with you and the Prince. I have since I was born, much longer than yourself, I might add."

Just the way she said it made Elenayave cringe. She had the feeling that she and Alaninwen hadn't been the best of friends before her accident.

"What do you want, Lady Alaninwen?" she questioned, sighing.

"Nothing you could give me," she snapped. "It just seems odd, the Princess insisting she sleep elsewhere…anywhere her husband is not…especially when her husband is the Prince of Mirkwood. Or have the two of you had a falling out?" Alaninwen queried, sarcasm and hope dripping from every word.

Elenayave stiffened. They hadn't had a falling out. In fact, they were getting along perfectly. It had been two weeks since she had spoken with Gandalf, and Legolas was helping her to readjust to the Great Wood. He had been nothing short of fantastic. Though, she could sense how desperately he wished to be with her. It was in his every touch, his every word. His eyes silently begged her to submit each time she looked at him.

"Oh..." Alaninwen gasped. "You haven't, have you? How terrible!"

Suddenly, recognition of Alaninwen came streaming into her system. It was as if she had just remembered who Alaninwen was. Several recollections flashed before her eyes, and her anger mounted. Alaninwen was one of those particularly tasteless and insipid elleths Legolas had mentioned in her dream. She only cared for herself and her cronies, and had been tenacious in her pursuit of Legolas for centuries, wishing for him to finally give up and marry her. She put others down mercilessly and taunted and teased those who were too weak to defend themselves. Immediately, Elenayave wanted nothing more than to prove Alaninwen wrong.

"Of course we haven't," she replied, sugaring her voice. "In fact, Legolas and I _are_ staying together in his room."

"We are?" Legolas's voice called out from behind her. He stepped beside her and gazed questioningly at her.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" Elenayave asked, glaring at Alaninwen with steely eyes.

Legolas quickly caught on and grinned. "I don't know. I don't have a clue what I was thinking. Conversations with Father tend to do that to one's mind. Oh, hello Alaninwen," he said sweetly. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine," she huffed, stomping away, her friends not far behind her. "Good evening!"

Legolas and Elenayave watched her go, smiles spread across their faces. Legolas snaked his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you really moving in?" he asked hopefully.

Elenayave thought for a moment and sighed. "I don't see how it could hurt to try," she replied. Legolas beamed and she quickly added, "I am making no promises, Legolas."

"That's all right," he stated. "It'll be enough to have you in my arms again."

Elenayave smiled warmly. "Thank you, Legolas. Where exactly is your room?"

Legolas laughed and spun her around. "Not that way." He took her hand and led her down the hall until Elaren came into sight again. "Second door from here on the right, love."

"Oh, and Legolas?"

"Yes, mela?"

"What happened to Alaninwen's nose? It looked, slightly crooked," she intoned.

Legolas seemed unable to stop the smile from spreading across his features. "You struck her."

"Oh. I think I might remember that," she replied giggling.

Elenayave followed his previous instruction and entered the room. She stopped short, Legolas almost running into her from behind. She gasped at what she saw. Her room had been nothing compared to his. The rich wooden furniture and wooden floors were polished to a shine. A large bookcase stood on the far end of the room, filled with books and scrolls. An ornately carved desk sat next to it, several papers and quills spread over its surface. An oversized bed was in the middle of the room, its head against the closest wall. It was carved from luxuriant maple wood, and leaf and branch patterns were on the sides. Four tall canopy posts held up the light silk covering that almost hid the bed behind it. Soft, plush pillows and velvet, satin, and silk bedclothes were made up neatly, making the divan appear extremely comfortable. Two nightstands were next to the bed, one on each side. Each held several candles and some papers, along with some other small objects. There was a vanity in the corner with a mirror, the solid gold frame wrought into the shape of many flowers. An entrance way led to what appeared to be a balcony, and the breeze blew gently into the room, rustling the gauzy curtains.

The room had four doors. The first, which she had come through, led in and out of the room. The second, a larger door, opened into a great closet, containing many clothes. On one side, there were robes of various materials, pair after pair of leggings and riding pants, and tunics of every color. Below them were several pairs of boots: riding boots, hunting boots, everyday boots, dancing boots. On the other side, there were pants and tunics and boots, but there were also gowns and dresses and skirts. Some were silk and satin, some were velvet, and some were material she'd never seen before. There were also shoes for every occasion, some for dancing and some for riding.

The third door was actually a set of double glass doors that led to a bathing chamber. A large sunken tub was in the middle of the room, filled with steaming water, bubbles, and rose petals. Plush, cuddly towels hung from a metal rack next to the bath, and a sink was mounted on the wall of the room. A small lavatory was tucked away in the corner out of sight, and a petite cabinet hung on the wall, filled with scented oils and soaps.

The fourth door was elaborately decorated with pictures of a woodland scene carved into it. It opened into what seemed to be a nursery. A mural was painted along the walls, making the room appear to be in the out of doors. Shelves lined one wall, filled with books, and toys, and everything else a child could possibly want. Two matching cribs stood off in one corner, adorned with lavish blankets and small pillows. Next to them were two little cradles, also matching in their appearance. In another corner, there was a small changing and washing area with little cabinets to keep clothes and cloth diapers in. Near that, two rocking chairs stood motionless, sticking out in the vibrant room. A small balcony led outside, but the edges were guarded by an intricate lattice work.

Overall, the room, or she should she deem them, rooms, were spectacular. It was absolutely breathtaking. She stood there a moment, taking it all in. "It's beautiful," she finally managed to say. "Absolutely gorgeous."

Legolas moved in behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. He brought his cheek down next to hers and nuzzled her gently. "That's what you said when you came in here the first time, the night of our wedding," he whispered, sharing the piece of information with her. He took the clothes from her arms and handed them off to Elaren as she bustled about the room, setting things in order. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, but right now, I really want to try out that bed. It looks so much more comfortable than the one I had at home," she stated, moving away from him. She lightly pushed the canopy aside and flopped over onto the bed. She immediately sank into the posh coverings and the soft material caressed and warmed her body. Elenayave sighed contentedly in enjoyment. "This is really nice. I love this bed!"

"It's one of the best in the palace," Legolas explained. "Feather-topped with down. I've had it for a while now. Extremely comfortable," he stated, joining her. "Perfect for tickling on."

Elenayave didn't realize the meaning of his statement until it was too late. Legolas's fingers had descended to her belly where her shirt had ridden up, baring her skin to him. Elenayave squealed and wriggled, trying to get away from his skilled hands, but to no avail. She started giggling uncontrollably, giving up on escaping. She sat up and pushed against him, but he pulled her into him and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She glanced up at him and he pressed his forehead against hers, making her look directly into his eyes.

"Nin mel lle," he whispered before bringing his lips softly down on hers. They were soft and inviting, and Elenayave found her composure wavering before her. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, occasionally nipping on it with his teeth. He was toying with her, she realized, and she started to giggle again. He pulled away and smiled warmly. He quirked his brow in question, but she pulled herself closer to him and hugged him. Then, surprising herself, she softly pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, I think," she whispered.

"You think?"

"I had a dream the other night. About our wedding. I seemed so happy and so in love, so I figured there must be something about you," she stated, grinning. "I must've loved you a lot to decide to marry you, you silly Elf."

Legolas grinned and nuzzled against her cheek. Elenayave could hear the strong beating of his heart in the silence that followed. She allowed her body to move with the gentle rise and fall created by his deep breathing. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien says that we have one of the strongest bonds there is in all of Middle Earth," he stated quietly, softly caressing her cheek with his palm.

"Really now? Tell me, Legolas, what exactly is a bond?" Elenayave questioned, leaning further into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there, captive against the hard, yet supple form of his body. He breathed in deeply and sighed before starting.

"A bond is something that two people, two _Elves_, share that connects them in every way: mentally, emotionally and spiritually. When the two Elves are wed, or even sometimes before, they decide to make their bond. Bonds are only made when the two know for a fact that the other person is their true mate. Otherwise, the bond will not be valid, but cannot be broken."

"So, if two Elves bond that don't really love each other, they can't be with someone else because they're still committed to the first one?"

"Exactly. So the time for bonding is carefully determined by both Elves to make sure it is what they truly want. Unless, of course, the two know right away that they were meant to be together, which does occasionally happen. Once the bond is decided on, it is carried out in the traditional way…" Legolas trailed off.

"Which is…?" Elenayave pursued.

"The male would take the lady into his bed," Legolas stated, pausing for a moment at the look on her face. "You have to understand that even though the Elves can have a close relationship outside of a bond, a bond must be made in order for the couple to truly be able to express their feeling. Through a bond, neither Elf must hold anything back from the other; they are completely open and unguarded. It is the highest level of intimacy and confidence two people can share.

"Once the two are bound, they can communicate telepathically, with or without words. They can feel any emotion or experience that the other is feeling or going through. They know when the other is in danger or is not safe. Their ultimate purpose is to protect and cherish each other for the rest of eternity."

"How is the bond made, though? Not just from getting it on, right?"

Legolas looked at her questioningly, but seemed to understand her expression. "No. Among the Elves, when two people join bodies, it is taken very seriously. Bonding is a slow experience, not because of inability, but because of the need to preserve the intimacy and passion of the act itself." At this statement, a faint blush spread over his cheeks, and he paused for a moment. "The male would take his time to please his lady before ever thinking of his own release, much unlike Men. Personally, I never understood why humans had to rush everything, but…"

"Legolas…"

"Yes, anyway. It is at the final point of climax, when the two lovers' bodies are completely joined together at the point where one does not end or begin, that their souls meet and interweave. The two would then pledge their bond and it would be complete. Once the bond is forged, there is no turning back. If either person should die, the other would fade slowly, unless otherwise held to the earth. Grief and despair would claim them, and their life would ebb until eventually they left this world and passed into Mandos to be with their love."

"Like your father. He lives because of you," Elenayave said softly.

"Aye, he does. He promised Naneth he would stay, if anything happened…"

"I think I understand," she whispered, letting the information seep in. She lay back on the bed and inhaled deeply, smelling his familiar scent through her nostrils. He smelled of the woods, she decided, right after a short rain, and all the flowers were opening, and the grass was still dewy. She smiled up at him, and he grinned back, then joined her on his side, lying next to her. She shifted into his arms and rested her head against his chest, feeling his soft breathing with every rise and fall.

"Do you want me to sleep in here with you tonight? Or would you have me stay in the nursery?" he asked softly.

"There's no bed in the nursery, Legolas," she stated simply. "Unless you plan to sleep in the crib. But I think you're a little big for that. You're not a little boy anymore."

He pulled her closer and sighed, suddenly bringing his mouth down to nibble on her ear. She shrieked in surprise and pulled away, giggling. "Though it doesn't keep you from acting like one!"

"I never really grew up, you know," he affirmed.

"I see that."

"So it doesn't bother you if I sleep in here?"

"It's your bed. Besides, it's big enough. We can share."

"Good," he whispered softly, hugging her tightly. "One more question."

"What?"

"May I have another kiss?"

click the review button and keep me in business! see ya!


	9. Spending the Night

disclaimer: if you recognize it, don't own it (wish i did) don't sue unless you really like lint and dust bunnies

Stacey Bader: thanks much! things are gonna start heating up in the next few chapters, so hopefully it'll go smoothly.

Okanim: oops! you caught me. i attend a private school so we have seven classes a day. trig and precalc are taken as one course, 1st semester is trig and 2nd is precalc. linilya is much like me and truly stinks at math and needs to review her trig in order to complete precalc (just kidding…typo, I'm still making revisions) you're the only one that caught it. thanks.

LeaMarie F. Rocket: thanks for the review! it gets better, more leggy on the way!!!

TheSolitaryPractitioner: thanks, more's comin. geez! i gotta start writing!!

Legolaslover: when i first started writing, i couldn't figure out how to convey the fact that she was remembering, other than to just come out and say it, but that didn't really let the reader know what was going on, so i thought…hey, why not use flashbacks and dreams! i felt so smart, and then my sister told me, well duh, that's how you're supposed to do it. that was kind of obvious. then I didn't feel so smart anymore. ::sighs:: thanks for the review

Eve6: thanks. i think i shall. read on!!

Daria: okay…this is gonna sound really complicated. i checked into what you said, and you're so totally right. when i first started writing, i was also reading a lot of stuff from other sites, before i was introduced to the wonders of i read another story with those names in them (not the one you mentioned) and i had asked permission to use those names from _that_ author because i really liked them. but then i got your review and I checked out that other story that has the same names. so i'm wondering if the person i borrowed them from got them from that story, and if they asked if they could or not. so i'm gonna email her and see, and if she doesn't like it, then i'm gonna change the names. i am _not_ the other writer and i am _not_ trying to steal her stuff…i'll have to check into it more. i don't mean to have anyone upset with me

Chapter 9

Elenayave quickly dried off the water from her body. She slipped into the night chemise she usually wore for bed and pulled her hair down from its restraints. The soft red curls tumbled gently down her back, caressing the smooth skin that lay bare. She picked up her towels and threw them into a small pile by the door, where Legolas's towels were. She opened the steamy glass door and walked out into the openness of the bedroom. Legolas sat at his desk, reviewing some recent scrolls and scripts for his father.

His upper body was bare, revealing to her for the first time his sculpted form. His arms were muscular, product of the hard training needed for archery. His chest and abdomen were perfectly formed, as if they had been chiseled from marble. His stomach was tight and flat, and his leggings rode just beneath his waist, right at his hips. His back was slightly tense, for he was leaning over the desk, writing quickly in the elvish script. He possessed strong, broad shoulders, which were partially hidden by his flowing honeyed locks. Not a single strand of hair grew anywhere else on his body, and he was the brilliant image of perfection. Even Michelangelo's _David _seemed terribly grotesque compared to Legolas.

Her jaw dropped and she stared in awe at his magnificence. Never had she seen anything even remotely close to his splendor. She walked up slowly behind him and gazed over his shoulder. The beautifully slanted script was executed into fine curved lines, in symbols she'd never seen before.

"It called Tengwar," he explained, knowing she was at his side. "It's the elvish lettering."

"Oh. What are you writing?"

"Records of the recent skirmishes on the borders between the orcs and our guards. Ada wishes to keep such things up to date."

"I can see why," she sighed, understanding how important it was to keep records on orc movements. She had never personally seen one, but had heard many a story about them.

"Go on and get into bed, love. I'll be there in a moment."

Elenayave nodded and padded to the side of the bed. She pulled the canopy back and slipped inside, immediately sinking into the plush coverings. Suddenly cold, she dove under the warm bedclothes, snuggling up into the cozy blankets. She nestled her head against the silky pillow and sighed, inhaling deeply. The pillow covers carried his familiar, pleasant scent, and she enjoyed it surrounding her. She closed her eyes in contentment and started to drift off to sleep.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd fallen asleep, when she woke up. The room was dark, only a little light from the moon outside shining in. It played softly over the blankets of the bed, and she watched it gently move around with the wind as a breeze filtered in through the curtains. It landed delicately on the face of the Elf next to her.

His eyes were glazed over and unfocused as he slept peacefully. His lips were turned up in a small lopsided grin, and his breath was slow and deep as his chest rose and fell with the action. One arm was curled up around his head, resting on the pillow, while the other was draped protectively over her waist. His face, she determined, was angelic, his blonde tresses spilling out on the pillow beneath him. He made little or no sound at all, and his image was calm and serene.

Elenayave shifted, moving herself further into his arms. She rested against his chest, placing her head softly on his shoulder. She gently pressed herself against him, feeling the warmth radiating from his body. Legolas stirred in his slumber, and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. He murmured her name softly, the quiet sound floating in the silence of the room. Elenayave propped herself up on her elbow and gazed over his sleeping form. Softly, she caressed his cheek, stroking the smooth, honeyed skin. He tilted his head into her touch, and he sighed contentedly.

Remembering her reaction to his attention of her ears earlier, she decided to observe if it was in fact what she deemed it to be: an erogenous, sensitive area of the elvish body. She cradled his face in her one hand, and let her other wander to the side of his head. Tenderly, she ran her finger along the soft ridge of skin, all the way up to the dainty point. When she reached it, Legolas moaned softly, and his foot twitched visibly under the covers. Enjoying his reaction, she continued her torment of the sleeping Elf, lavishing little ministrations on his ears. Besides the tips, she found the small spot of skin behind his ears to be equally rewarding, both eliciting moans and gasps from his lips.

She paused for a brief moment, to readjust her weight on her arms. She pressed her palm to his forehead, just feeling of the silken skin beneath her fingers. Elenayave moved again to return to his ears. Her hand almost found its place, nearly touching the delicate tip. Suddenly she stopped, her arm no longer able to move. Legolas's hand was closed lightly around her wrist, disabling her movement. She looked down at him in shock, utterly surprised to see his focused eyes shining brightly at her, and a soft smile touching his lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked quietly.

"I might ask you the same question," she quipped, regaining her senses. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," he replied, grinning now. "You are most deft with your fingers, lady."

She colored, her skin taking on the hue of her red curls. She broke his gaze and looked instead at his chest. He took her chin and leveled their gazes. Then, ever so softly, he caressed her cheek, barely making contact with her skin.

"If I may…" he started, then slowly lowered her down for a soft kiss. His lips met hers and tenderly coaxed her lips apart. He sucked gently on her bottom lip, nipping softly every now and then. Taking his time, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, claiming it. It was her turn to moan as he plundered the soft recesses of her mouth. He felt her tentatively meet his tongue with her own, and he urged her on in her exploration. Legolas shifted, rolling her onto her back and moving himself to rest atop her. He wallowed in her sweet taste, needing more and more of her as he went on. When he finally broke from her, she was breathing raggedly, her chest heaving to force air into her lungs.

Elenayave felt dizzy and lightheaded. And she knew it wasn't from the lack of air. She grasped his face lovingly in her hands and stroked his cheeks with her fingertips. His taste lingered lightly on her lips, reminding her of a sweet, rich wine. She met his smoldering gaze and shivered slightly from the feeling it evoked in her. There was something there she'd seen before…but she knew she couldn't quite place it. His eyes were absolutely breathtaking. They changed quickly, from a clear crystal blue to a deep vibrant shade, all the while retaining their youthful sparkle. He grinned and nuzzled against her hands, a faint purring sound emitting from deep within his throat. His eyes fluttered closed and he rested there for a moment.

"_Garo nin an velethron_," he whispered after a moment of silence.

Elenayave stared at him, unable to translate the words he'd uttered. She shook her head slightly. "Legolas, I don't know what you said. You need to translate or teach me Elvish, one of the two."

Legolas smiled again and repeated the words. "_Garo nin an velethron_. It will come to you in a moment. Think."

Elenayave gave him a dubious look, but closed her eyes in thought when he nodded gently. She racked her brain for the meaning of the four words, but nothing came to her. She felt Legolas press his palm to her forehead and lay his body atop hers. In an instant, her thoughts cleared and an image flashed in her mind.

sorry, this one's a little short, but i did that cuz there's another flashback in the next chappie and i didn't want to separate it to confuse people. push that little blue button down there and tell me how i'm doing!


	10. Rejection Stings

disclaimer: if you recognize it, don't own it (wish i did) don't sue unless you really like lint and dust bunnies

Chapter 10

_A bright fire blazed in the middle of the forest circle, and Elves were milling about, drinking, eating, dancing, and singing. Long tables lined the edges of the circle, filled with food and drink. A large platform off to the side held a small band playing fiddles, violins, and other instruments. The atmosphere was rather cheery and everyone was having a good time._

_Elenayave felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and she relaxed in the warm embrace._

"_Legolas," she began. "Where have you been?"_

"_Busy with Ada, as usual. But, I'm here now, so let us enjoy the night, shall we?" his soft, mellifluous voice drifted to her ears over the music and laughter._

"_Of course," she replied smiling._

"_A dance, then?" he requested, spinning her around to face him and bowing._

"_My pleasure," she returned, curtsying with a small giggle. "This formality is really unnecessary, you know."_

"_Yes. I know."_

_He led her to the center of the merriment to where the fire was crackling gaily. Several Elves stepped aside to allow their Prince and his lady room to dance, but there was still little space to move freely. Legolas pulled her into his arms and signaled to the band to start a different tune. Immediately, the music's tempo increased and Elenayave moaned in discontent._

"_Not this one, Legolas! I hate this dance!"_

"_It's my favorite!" he whined, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. He widened his eyes and whimpered pathetically until she agreed._

"_Damn those eyes of yours to Mordor and back, Legolas. You'll be my undoing!"_

"_I already am," he whispered with a cheeky grin, as he guided her through the fast paced dance. His one arm gripped her hand, and the other wrapped tightly round her waist, his hand resting softly on her rear. Her free arm wound behind his neck, helping to keep her balance. Around and around the fire they went, Legolas practically dragging Elenayave along with him. She was used to the movements, but didn't often perform them, especially before others. His hips ground lightly against hers and she grinned. Legolas whirled her about and Elenayave began to get dizzy. Now her back was facing him. She stretched her arms over her head and wrapped them around his neck and completed the part of the Aníron she hated most._

_It was a seductive dance, she'd concluded, only performed by the more serious couples, and she couldn't stand it. "The Lover's Dance", or so it was called, involved moves that were more than suggestive. Some of them were downright erotic. Of course it had to be Legolas's favorite dance, but only if he were dancing with her. And he would **only** dance it if he were dancing with her. It stood to represent the passion and the ardor of the actual act of lovemaking, and Legolas took great satisfaction in making her dance around the fire with him and the rest of the kingdom watching._

_She moved slowly at first, just working out her nervousness. But once his hands found her hips, she let go, and went with the music. She pressed her body against Legolas's and danced for him, moving gracefully and fluidly through the steps. She felt him shift behind her and he began to softly caress the sides of her body through the fine material of her dress. She rubbed up against him again, bringing her hand down the side of his face, catching the point of his ear momentarily. Several catcalls and whistles sounded from the other side of the circle where many of Legolas's friends from the guard were standing, watching on. Elenayave blushed and whirled back around for the last part of the dance._

_Finally, it was over and Legolas swept her into a fervent kiss, while the Elves all around them applauded at their zealous performance. Elenayave attempted to bury her face in his shoulder, but he did not permit it._

"_You're not embarrassed, are you?" he questioned, grinning. "The great warrior elleth? I didn't think that was possible!"_

"_**You** are impossible," she cried, shaking him gently. "I can't believe I just did that."_

_Legolas smiled warmly. "I do. You've got it in you, Lena. You've got spirit. You could have danced professionally."_

"_You mean to say I could have been a prostitute?"_

"_No, not a prostitute. Just a dancer. I would've hired you," he added with an emphatic nod. "And killed anyone else who tried to take you away."_

"_Why?" she asked, sipping from the glass of wine she'd picked up._

"_One, you're beautiful. Two, you are excellent at what you do. Three, do you have any idea what shape most of the unattached Elves are in right now?"_

"_I don't want to know," she said, sighing._

"_Good. Because I don't feel like sharing you," he whispered, locking her in his arms once again. He steered her towards the dark trees on the far end of the circle._

"_Where are we going?" she questioned, reaching for another glass of wine as they passed a table._

"_Somewhere quiet," was his reply. "By ourselves. Alone. And you've had quite enough wine. That'll be sufficient."_

"_What makes you think I want to go somewhere quiet with you, you silly Elf?" she intoned, looking up at him somewhat dizzily, already knowing what his answer would be. She'd been waiting for this night for a while._

"_Because you love me," he stated softly. "And I love you. And I want to prove it to you. I want to show you how much I care for you, Lena. I **need** you." His voice lowered and his eyes darkened, showing his desire to possess her. "Please."_

"_Legolas…I don't know. Shouldn't we wa…"_

"_Lena, garo nin an velethron. Saes. Nin mel lle." His eyes flashed, their sparkle now replaced with yearning. "Nae saian luume."_

_Elenayave gazed at him, incredulous at what he wished her to do. The look in his eyes was eating away at her resolve and she could no longer deny him his need. He'd been hinting, giving intimations, that he wished to take her as his own, to join with her, but he had never asked for it so bluntly._

"_And if I were to say no?" she demanded._

"_Then I would wait for you, even if it were to take a million years," he answered readily._

"_All right, melamin," she agreed softly, sighing. _

"_I would not force myself on you, Lena…"_

"_You're not. Don't worry. I want this as much as you do." _I think, _she added mentally._

"_Are you sure what you're saying is what you want?" he questioned one last time._

"_Yes."_

_He took her hand again and headed off deeper into the woods where he knew his private talan to be._

Elenayave opened her eyes and gazed up at Legolas. She remembered this moment. They hadn't actually continued the act, for she'd been too tense and uneasy, so he again went back to waiting. Legolas smiled warmly and nuzzled against her cheek. His lips lightly caressed her neck, and she sighed softly in unrestrained pleasure.

"Legolas, please," she whispered.

"Do not ask me to stop, melamin. I beg of you. It has been far too long," he mumbled against her jaw.

"What does it mean word for word? I know the context."

"Have me as your lover, Lena. Let me please you. Let me show you how much you mean to me, what our love is, how good it can be." His breath slid down her neck, and his voice deepened dramatically as he spoke, sending shivers up and down her spine. The way he was making her feel now was surely no comparison to what he could do if he were to continue.

"But I've never…" she started, her brain fumbling to make an excuse.

"Shhh. Of course you have. You just don't remember yet," he murmured. "I can help you, love. Please."

"Will it hurt?" she questioned, now slightly afraid. She knew there was no getting out of this unless she had good reason.

Legolas gazed lovingly at her and beamed. "Nay, love. I will be gentle, as always."

"But I'm a virgin! There's always pain the first time…"

"You are hardly a virgin," Legolas quipped, a small grin spreading across his face. "Especially in this bed. We've done this before, Lena."

"How many times?" she asked suspiciously, obviously stalling for time.

"Many hundreds, I'm sure," he replied nonchalantly, returning to lavishing her neck with kisses.

"Hundreds! That can't be right. That's not physically possible. I haven't known you that long!"

"We've been wed for nearly a century. That's plenty of time to make love, even by elvish standards."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked huffily. What was the big difference between Elves and humans anyway?

"I thought I already told you, Lena. It takes a long time to complete a bond and refresh it once made. The act is time consuming," he sighed, knowing he was getting no where fast.

"How long?"

"Well, it depends really," he mused. "I remember one night; it was just after I'd returned home from a long guard. I believe we viewed both the sunset and sunrise."

Elenayave's eyes widened. She paled and her breathing increased rapidly. "I don't have that kind of stamina," she squeaked.

"Of course you do! You're an elleth!"

"It takes that long for one time?"

"Oh no, Lena. That wouldn't make sense. If you'd let me show you, several things we could do…"

"One right after the other?" she questioned in awe.

"Yes, love. And as I have said before, it is very passionate and is all about fulfillment. A proper gentleman would make sure his lady was fully pleased before he so much as thought about his own pleasure."

"Legolas, I don't know…"

"Don't worry about it, love. Just don't think. Let me do what I do best."

"And that would be…?"

"Pleasing you, of course. I've had plenty of practice," he purred, moving in for another breathtaking kiss. He felt her struggle to break away, and he slowed. "What is it?"

"Not tonight, Legolas. I beg of you," she pleaded, shaking and thoroughly frightened. He was acting so…strangely. She was unused to the attention, and especially the sexual tension between them.

Legolas pulled back, resting his weight on his arms. Across his face flickered a brief look of hurt and distress, the realization of her rejection hitting him suddenly. He felt as if she had just slapped him. A sharp twinge of anguish cut through his heart as he fully took in her answer. He rolled off her quickly, feeling ashamed of his hasty and aggressive actions.

"I…I'm sorry, pelleth-nin. I should…should have never asked. I…"

"Legolas, I didn't mean…"

Legolas cut her off with a brief shake of his head as he hastily exited the bed. She sat up, watching him. Where was he going? He ran his hands through his hair and pulled his knickers up from where they had ridden down to his hips to his waist. Then, he headed for the nursery door.

"Legolas…where are you going?" she asked.

"To bed," he answered sullenly.

"There's not a bed in there."

"I know. But I don't want to worry you with my needs right now. You're still healing. I understand that."

"Legolas, I don't want you sleeping on the floor," she stated firmly, trying to keep her voice from quivering. Why was he leaving her now? She felt so confused. She hadn't wanted him to continue, but she hadn't wished for him to leave either.

He sighed. "Elenayave, I'm almost 2600 years old. I think I can handle sleeping on the floor."

"No," she whispered softly, hardly audible. "Don't leave."

"Perhaps it's better this way, Lena," he replied quietly. He opened the door and slipped into the nursery, closing the door softly behind him. The hushed click of the door echoed loudly in Elenayave's mind. Her emotions were running rampant through her brain, playing games with her senses. What was better this way? Why did he leave? Had she insulted him in her refusal? Would he ever forgive her?


	11. Reliving the Horror

Lady Falcon Ranger: look, first of all, it's my story, I'll call it whatever I want thank you. second of all, it is possible for an elf to have red hair: it's a blonde recessive gene (meaning both parents have the blonde gene, but necessarily blonde hair) and the hair comes out iron rich and "rusted". you learn that in biology. perhaps tolkien doesn't mention it, but this isn't tolkien's story, is it? (besides, if you watch FOTR EE, there is a red haired elf in the rivendell sequence) thirdly, if you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT. no one is forcing you to, unless they have a gun to your head. if I get another nasty or sarcastic review from you, I will just ignore it and not respond to your reviews further. thank you.

Lindelea: nope, not too badly, you'll see. and you get to learn a little more bout what happened to Lena. you're welcome – i think you're doing a great job so far.

Leena: thanks much!

LeaMarie F. Rocket: soon, very soon. thanks.

Luthien: thanks much for the review. more to come

Alezandrane: wow. :blushes: thanks. stop begging though, here it is.

Neo: thank you. I try to keep that stuff in check. it might take awhile to finish the whole thing, and I've got plans for a sequel so…keep reading

disclaimer: don't own it, but I'd like to. don't sue.

WARNING! THERE IS VIOLENT RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, DON'T READ IT!

Chapter 11

"Legolas?" she squeaked. When no answer came, she flopped back over onto the bed, fighting back the tears. Suddenly, her mind cleared and another vision came streaming in.

"_Come on Patrosh! What's wrong with you? Go on, girl!" Elenayave urged her steed forward._

_She was on her way to Rivendell to see her father, Arcollo. It had been a while since she had seen him last, and she couldn't wait to ride through those gates. But Patrosh had other ideas. The restive mare Legolas had presented to her as a gift was rearing and shying away from the chosen path. _

"_We're almost out of the woods anyway, Patrosh. Let's go."_

_Patrosh whinnied loudly and stamped her hooves against the forest floor. She tossed her mane and backed up, refusing to go near the path. Her white coat glimmered in the dying light, and her soft brown eyes were filled with worry. She emitted another low grunt, before she let Elenayave move her forward a couple steps._

"_I wanted to camp outside Mirkwood tonight! Come on!" Elenayave dug her heels into the horse's sides. Patrosh reared up, her whinny almost a scream. _

_And abruptly, Elenayave realized why. She was completely surrounded. Fear and panic rapidly streamed through her, but she pushed it down and replaced it with reason and logical thinking. She quickly counted the orcs' numbers and manipulated a plan. She wheeled Patrosh around, heading straight toward the back line. The element of surprise would only last a few precious seconds before the orcs recovered. She whipped her bow out and quickly strung it, loosing two arrows before she even reached them. Even then, she was vastly outnumbered._

_Elenayave fought the orcs, moving rapidly to avoid their numerous scimitars and blades, crude though deadly. Her arrow source was soon depleted and she had to resort to her knives and her feet. She jumped off Patrosh's back and whipped the blades out of their holsters. The white filigreed metal moved in a speedy whirl, taking out several orcs as she moved. But it was not enough. While her attentions were focused on the three in front of her, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder. An arrow had pierced her there, and the blood flowed freely onto her back. The pain caused her grip to loosen and her blade fell from her hand. The other soon followed when a powerful stroke knocked her off balance. Her forehead struck a rock and the world went black._

_Elenayave slowly fluttered her eyes open, her head pounding and her vision blurry. She ached all over, her muscles sore and her body registering pain with every slight move she made. She groaned quietly, not wanting to alert her capturers to her consciousness. Her tunic and leggings were ripped and muddied in several places, the material not withstanding the thrashings of her foes. Her curly red locks were mussed and tangled and her skin was covered in dirt and blood, some her own and some not. Apparently, they had beaten her to sap her strength while she was unconscious._

_She looked about her, trying to decide on her location. The ground was rocky and uncomfortable, and little grass grew on the soil. That meant they were headed south. But south from where? Elenayave guessed she'd missed the previous day of traveling due to her unconscious state, but would say that she was somewhere still east of the Misty Mountains, between Thalmas Galen and the Mountains of Mirkwood. The orcs had made good time._

_Elenayave groaned, feeling her captor nudge her shoulder with their boot. Pain shot through her spine and rippled through her body. He made a strange sound, as if he were laughing at her expense._

"_Good evening, Lady Elf," he sneered. "Let's get going. Get up."_

_Elenayave tried to rise to her feet, but the strength had been exhausted from her body. She crumpled miserably to the ground. The orc grabbed her by the hair and hauled her to her feet, dragging her along behind him. She cried out in agony, but he ignored her pleas and continued walking with her in tow. He took her through the ranks of orcs, headed for his leader._

_They all gazed hatefully at her, spitting and hissing as she passed. She kept her eyes focused on the ground before her, not wanting to stumble. She could hear their mumblings in the Black Speech, the native tongue of the foul creatures of Mordor. Her captor led her to the front of the group, to the chieftain. He shoved her to her knees in front of him and stood behind her, not allowing her chance to move._

"_Aren't you a pretty thing?" he questioned, grinning wickedly. His voice was raspy and rough and his eyes were a piercing yellow. He was the largest of the orcs and carried a large rusty scimitar. Large muscles, though nothing compared to an elf's sinewy strength, rippled through his stunted body. His hands gripped her neck in a tight vice, restricting the passage of air._

_Elenayave started to wheeze and the world around her started to fade, but he let go before she passed out._

"_Got a strong will there, too," he said laughing. "Damn Elf! We'll break that from you in a hurry, we will." He threw her to the ground and landed a strong punch to her jaw, sending her flying backwards. He hauled her back to her feet and roughly pushed her to his companions. They formed a tight circle around her._ _Then, it began. She was pushed harshly from one orc to the next, around the circle until everyone had a shot at her. They threw hard punches and smacks, each time, their foul hands coming in painful contact with her weak body. Elenayave refused to cry out, which seemed to make their anger rise. They wanted her to scream, to be in pain. Several took out blades and slashed at her as she went by. Small, deep gashes opened and bled freely, the life giving substance slipping slowly out through her wounds. Finally, she was pushed to the feet of the chief. She crumpled to the ground and fell limp, knowing the worst was yet to come._

"_Get up!" he yelled, kicking her hard in the stomach. "Get up!"_

_Elenayave remained on the ground, sucking air into her lungs, trying to calm herself. She was dizzy and nauseated, and breathing was not easy._

"_Damn Elf! Get up, I said!" He lashed out again, striking her in the head. He grabbed her by the hair and heaved her to her feet. His fist came in violent contact with her jaw, and she careened back to the ground. A small squeak came from her lips, but nothing more. Blood was streaming from her mouth and nose, and a large gash above her right eye gushed. Scratches and bruises littered her arms and torso, and her legs were deemed mostly useless._

"_I can't," she whispered. "Please, let me go."_

_The orc made an awful sound, which Elenayave took to be laughter. "Wishful thinking, princess," he sneered. Then, he grinned wickedly. "Yes. That's right. I know you're a princess. The Master's been wanting you for a long time now. Ever since you set foot in this forest."_

_He aimed a blow to her stomach with his foot, and she heard the sickening crack of bones breaking. At least two of her ribs were snapped. She started coughing, the action putting her in worse pain. The monster picked her up and set her on her feet again, unsteady as she was. She collapsed to her knees before him and didn't move again._ _Her head drooped down and her hair was a mess. He raised her chin to glare at her, seeing the defiance in her eyes._

"_Filthy Elf!" he spat. He backhanded her across the cheek, leaving behind a vivid red mark. _

_Elenayave willed herself not to make a sound or resist, but to only show boldness and resolution. She would not scream. She could not show weakness. It would only help them._

_The large orc hit her again, knocking her to the earth. Immediately, he was atop her, beating her harshly. He ripped and tore at her clothes and hair, slashing her delicate skin as he went. He rolled her from her side to her back and straddled her. He grinned wickedly, hissing menacingly in her face. Elenayave was suddenly struck with the daunting horror of what he intended to do with her._

"_No," she whispered. "Oh Valar, please no."_

_She wriggled beneath him, trying to free herself. She pushed violently against him with her hands, to no avail. He was far too heavy to move, especially with her weak body. Terror and disgust streamed through her. This act, the one true act of love and passion, was to be used against her in painful and horrific violation. This doing, which she had only ever experienced with her husband, Legolas, was to be taken from her against her will. Rape was one thing in the world of Men. But orcs were a different story. The few women who survived their brutal rapes often took their own lives, or lived in misery and physical pain the rest of their days. Some died of complications after the attack. Orcs would violate a woman in any place they saw able._

_His hand came in stinging contact with her face again, stilling her for a moment. He tore off her clothes, leaving her vulnerable and bare to the congregation that had gathered to watch in anticipation and eagerness. His cold fingers roughly explored her body, causing the bile to rise in her throat._

"_Nooooo, please! Stop!" she whispered, her voice cracking with urgency. "Leave me alone."_

_He rose, just for a moment, and Elenayave thought he may let her go. But her heart sank into her stomach when she saw he was removing his makeshift armor and loincloth. He returned to his position astride her and forcefully grabbed her chin to level their gazes. The tears began to stream out of the corners of her eyes._

"_Now, now, Elfling. This will only hurt a little," he cooed tauntingly._

_Before he had finished his sentence, he thrust into her, painfully ripping into her body. He was much too large for her tiny frame, and a scorching, intense pain shot through her. She felt as if her insides had been ripped in half. She screamed as he plowed his way into her, and she writhed under him._

"_NO! Please, stop!"_

_He pulled out slightly, just to bury himself deeper inside her. Elenayave felt another scream rising in her throat. He continued the rhythm, building up to his final release. Elenayave pushed against him and pounded on his chest, the tears pouring now, uncontrollably, down her cheeks. He came into her harder and harder, until he could no longer push himself farther in. Every time he struck her, she screamed, the pain so severe, she thought she would die. He bucked wildly against her, throwing her limp body around like a doll._

_He slowed momentarily, then persisted his excruciating torture. He rode her mercilessly, as if she were an animal. Her sobs and pleads went unheeded as he took his pleasure from her. Legolas was never like this…never so violent. He had always been so gentle and loving; as if she were made of glass and he were afraid he'd break her. Sure, his playfulness and the odd mischievous romp were a little rough, but it was always pleasurable. But this monster cared nothing for the woman beneath him._

_Finally, he thrust into her one last time, spilling his hot seed into her. It was as if he had poured liquid fire into her body. It spread everywhere and another scream was elicited from her lips. She felt like her whole body was on fire. No matter what she did, the pain wouldn't cease. Her body unwillingly accepted his release as he left her broken and violated._

_The orc left her on the ground. He spoke to the others in a loud authoritive voice in the Black Speech. Elenayave shook her head in fear when the band closed in on her, knowing what would happen next. They took their turns, each having their way with her, causing her more pain and injury. As the last one left her, her consciousness slipped away into darkness. Elenayave fell into a deep sleep, due to loss of blood and fatigue. One last thought crossed her mind before she went limp…Legolas._

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself enveloped in Legolas's arms, his soothing elven voice calming her fears. The tears streamed down her beautiful face in torrents, and her body shook with fright and grief. His hand gently ran through her hair, massaging her scalp and neck, as his other arm cradled her form against his. Her face was buried in his chest and her arms were wrapped around his back, holding on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Please, don't hurt me," she mumbled into his warm skin, tasting the salt from her tears on her tongue.

"_Lle varna sii. Nin im sinome_," he soothed, the elvish words rolling naturally off his tongue. "_Nin mel lle_."

"Stay with me. Please. Don't leave again," she pleaded, snuggling closer against him.

"_Nin n'kelaya lle, lirimaer_."

"_Vest a nin_," she whispered, the language coming back to her.

"I promise, love. I promise," he stated. He tightened his hold on her, reluctant to let her go.

He wasn't exactly sure what had frightened her so, but he figured that she was having flashbacks of her capture. He had just spread out a small blanket to sleep on, when he heard her crying softly. He had immediately known something was wrong. He was headed for the door when she let out a bloodcurdling scream. He'd rushed into his room to find her in tears, curled up into a tiny ball. Her body was shaking violently and her eyes were tightly closed. When he had attempted to pull her into his arms, she struggled against him, fiercely trying to free herself from his grip. Finally, she had subdued her endeavor enough that he could wrap her protectively in his grasp and console her.

"He hurt me," she whimpered softly, Legolas pulling her farther into his embrace.

"I know, melamin. I know he did. I'll never allow it to happen again. Ever. I swear it."

"All of them did. Legolas, I was so terrified. I thought I'd never see you again. And if I did, you wouldn't love me any more because of what they did to me," the words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. A fresh batch of tears streamed down her cheeks as she breathed in his familiar, comforting scent.

"I will always love you, Lena. No matter what. Understand that, please," he whispered in the dark. He stroked her cheek, ridding it of the wet, salty streaks. "Nothing will ever change my mind."

"I'm sorry, Legolas."

"Why, melamin?"

"For leading you on like that, and then telling you no," she stated, wiping the tears off her face. "It was wrong."

Legolas didn't disagree, but instead offered a small smile. "It's all right. I shouldn't have acted so rashly. I knew you weren't ready, and I should've stopped the first time you asked me to. It's just that it's been so long, Lena, since I've been with you and…"

"Shhh. I know, Legolas. I'm trying, but I'm scared."

"Of what?" he questioned. "Me?"

"No, no. Not of you, Legolas. I love you," she said softly.

Legolas smiled warmly. He'd waited so long to hear those words again. "Really now?" He nuzzled against her cheek and tightened his hold on her.

"Yes. What I'm scared of…is this, I suppose," she stated, pointing to herself, then him. "I'm still in Linilya's mind and Linilya's never done this before. I never had much luck with guys." She made a face.

"But you're not Linilya."

"Nay. And it's a good thing, because it looks like Elenayave had far better fortune. After all, she married you."

"_You_ married me," he sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"Yes, yes. I know. Whatever. The point is, I don't know what I'm doing. I've never felt like this before. I'm so confused and emotional right now that it's scaring me."

"But why?" Legolas inquired, curious as to why her emotions were running awry.

"Well, don't you think it's scary? Finding someone you're sure you've seen before, but not knowing who they are, and then realizing that you're in love with them? Of course, you would think that would make you so happy, and it does, because you've finally found that special someone who loves you more than anything. But you're so scared at the same time, because they mean so much to you that you don't want to lose them or see them hurt; you've just discovered them."

After a minute of silence Legolas answered. "I suppose so. It scared me to death when I first met you." He paused when she giggled. "Don't laugh, it's true," he said, smiling. "I was terrified at the prospect of falling in love with you."

"Sorry."

"I had always been off on my own; hunting, fighting, competing. I never stayed with one particular woman. None of them were quite what I was looking for. I looked for her for centuries and I thought I'd never find her. So I vowed to myself that I would never fall for a woman. But then, you waltzed into my life, and at a most inopportune moment. It didn't really help that you completely hated me. I was so confused; my head was telling me to stay away to avoid getting killed, or worse – hurt. But my heart wanted nothing more than to be by your side. I fought against it for so long…but it was too late. I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you."

Elenayave smiled, feeling rather giddy and accomplished. She had heard about how hard it was to rope in the Prince of Mirkwood before he'd married. And she had captured him with just a glance. He had been following her around like a little puppy, making himself look rather goofy and undignified. Of course, that was what had finally drawn her to him; the fact that he was willing to embarrass himself in front of his people just for her attentions was quite endearing.

"Aww. That's so cute, Legolas. You're a sweetie," she cooed, beaming up at him.

Legolas smiled playfully and nuzzled against her. He pressed several butterfly kisses to her cheek and jawbone, his lips barely making contact with her soft skin. She giggled quietly and tried to gently push him away. His breath tickled her flesh as he breathed softly over her, and it sent shivers down her spine. She knew that when they did join, it would be just like this; gentle, passionate, loving, tender, yet playful and enthusiastic.

He toppled her over onto her back and gently laid her head down on the pillow. Legolas lovingly caressed her cheek, pressed one final kiss to her forehead, then snuggled down in the sheets next to her.

"I love you," he murmured, his arms finding their way around her slender waist. He buried his face in her hair until his nose pushed against the back of her head.

"I love you too, Legolas," her reply came, though softly. She placed her hands over his where they clasped atop her stomach and rested them there. The sound of his slowed breathing and the soft breeze on the air soon lulled her into a deep sleep.


	12. Waking Up With You

Orange Glow: glad you like, thanks.

Legolaslover: it's okie. :blushes: aw, thanks. keep on reading!

Alezandrane: cool. thanks so much. there's so many good stories on this site, so I'm sure you'll enjoy them.

Angela: thanks much. it means a lot (and I thought it had been done a lot!) hehe

Eve6: oh, thanks. the updates will probably start slowing down in the next couple weeks or so, though. I've gotta start writing again.

BB: you're welcome. thanks. continue on…(if you want)

Sethiel-Undomiel: umm…well, I do have an idea to put the story right up to the trip to Rivendell for the Fellowship, and then continue it as a sequel from there. I'm working on it. as for the kids…well, you'll have to see.

jadedsakuya: thanks!

Dissolved starr: sure, sure. here it is.

HyperSquishy: wow, I love your name, so cool! thanks for the review

woodschyk: the cliffhanger is over for now. yeah!

neo: thanks much. sure, (duh…that would make sense wouldn't it) I'll put the translations at the bottom from the last few chapters and from now on. sorry bout that. and, no she didn't change appearance save for her ears.

disclaimer: don't own anything except lint and fluff. oh, and bulletproof marshmallows. but you don't want those, do you?

Chapter 12

Elenayave awoke to the warm sun shining down on her face. She squinted, trying to adjust her vision to the light. She stretched out and rolled over, expecting to squash her face into the pillow behind her. Instead, her body collided with something warm and soft. Immediately her eyes flew open the rest of the way and she pulled away.

She turned her head and looked at the intruder, half expecting it to be Tigger. Instead, she found the angelic Elf, sleeping peaceably behind her. His hair was mussed from his deep sleep, and he still wore his cocky, lopsided grin. His hand was resting lightly on her hip, and his legs were pulled up, putting him in a spooning position. Elenayave was practically in his lap, absorbing the warmth that radiated from his smooth skin. One of his legs was intertwined between hers, making the position slightly more intimate than need be. She grinned. That was her man, lopsided grin and all.

"Legolas, wake up," she whispered softly, turning over to face him. She gently cupped his chin and stroked his face. She snuggled up closer to his body and nuzzled against his chest.

Legolas stirred slowly at first, then started stretching out his long limbs. He mumbled incoherently and wrapped his strong arms around her protectively. His movements pressed her firmly against his warm, muscular frame, and she smiled.

"Legolas, sweetie. You need to wake up," she said a little louder, her lips moving over the soft skin of his shoulder.

He sighed softly, enjoying the feelings it evoked in him. "Lena…" he murmured.

"Legolas! Wake up, you silly Elf!" she cried softly, shaking him.

His eyes flew open all the way and unclouded and he gripped her arms. "What? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Panic and concern washed over his features and his eyes filled with worry.

Elenayave giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I'm fine. And nothing's wrong, except for the fact that you are too sound a sleeper."

The anxious emotions quickly drained from his beautiful face and he sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do that, Lena."

"Do what?" she questioned, feigning innocence.

"Wake me up when nothing's wrong. It's punishable, you know."

"What are you going to do to me? Kiss me to death? You love me too much to hurt me, and I know it."

"You are absolutely right," he stated, pausing for a quick kiss. "But that gives me merit to tickle you until you beg and plead for mercy."

Elenayave tried to evade his hands, but reacted too slowly. In a matter of seconds, Legolas had her pinned to the bed, wriggling to get away from his skilled fingers. She shrieked and giggled and pushed against him, but nothing seemed to work. She was laughing so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

"Legolas…no! Stop! No! Legolas…please!"

Finally, he stopped and grabbed her wrists. He pressed them firmly into the mattress beneath her and hovered over her. He grinned wickedly and let out a small laugh.

"Now what, pelleth-nin? You are trapped." He gazed down at her, the love clearly shining in his blue eyes, but the mischief shone brighter. He was certain she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on. Her shiny red curls were splayed out on the pillow behind her, and her vivid green eyes danced with happiness. Her cheeks were flushed to a cheery shade of pink, and her silky night gown had ridden up in their tussling. Her thighs were clearly visible to him, and he found her extremely enticing. It took all he had to not take her right there. He wanted nothing more than to impale her onto the bed. The idea was alluring, to say the least.

"I see that," she said, unaware of his current predicament. "And what do you plan to do, my lord?"

"Do you really want to know?" he questioned, his voice dropping into a deeper tone. His eyes began to darken as he took in her beguiling sight. "You'll be the death of me, Elenayave."

"Why is that?"

"Because I cannot have what I desire most," he whispered. "You withhold it from me."

She stared up at him, knowing full well what he was implying. "If you really wanted it, you could take it from me," she said slowly. "It is your right as my husband."

Legolas gaped down at her as if she had suggested killing someone. "I would never force myself on you, Elenayave. The mere thought is absolutely ridiculous. How could you even suggest that?"

"If you were smart, you'd do it," she sighed.

"Why?"

"Because I may keep you waiting forever," she finished softly.

"Then I would wait forever," he replied. "I would _never_ even consider hurting you, Lena. I love you far too much."

"You seem to be having problems with that. Waiting, I mean."

"It's nothing a cold bath can't fix," he stated firmly. Then, he nuzzled against her cheek.

"So, you still want to tell me what you were going to do?" she teased.

"Are you positive you want to hear it? You may change your mind."

"Tell me."

Legolas bent down closer to where she was and rested his chin on the pillow next to her head. Before he began to speak, he lightly ran his tongue over the tip of her ear, eliciting a gasp from her lips.

"It would've been good," he whispered softly, close to her ear. "I would've slowly undressed you and covered you with kisses, leaving no part of your body untouched."

"I don't know if I should be listening to this," she murmured. "It's X-rated material."

Legolas smiled, but continued his speech on his intentions. "I'd have plundered your mouth and caressed your soft skin, feeling it heat beneath my fingers. I'd have kneaded your flesh to help you relax under my fingers."

Linilya murmured again, this time incomprehensively. She closed her eyes and cuddled into the pillow behind her. A small smile crept across her face as his words floated to her ears. Legolas took her reaction as a sign to continue.

"Once I was sure you were completely under my control, I would have found my way down to your stomach and rested my head there…"

"Like you always do," she finished for him, her eyes opening slowly. "Right before you…" Her cheeks flushed again, a bright pink covering her delicate skin.

"Yes, as always."

"I think I know the rest of what happens," she said quickly, stopping his discourse.

Legolas smiled fleetingly, then nuzzled against her cheek. "Of course you do. We've been through it so many times."

"Not that it's routine," she interjected.

"No, not at all," he replied, grinning. "But how would you know?"

"Gandalf said it would all come back sooner or later, didn't he?" she questioned, a smug grin on her face.

"Did you have another dream?"

Elenayave nodded sheepishly. "I think you'd like this one."

He gazed at her, a small smile upon his lips. "What was it?"

"Well, it involved a certain special day, along with a certain special night, that occurred, oh, about a century ago," she hinted.

"Our bonding?" he asked, pulling her further into his embrace with a smile.

"Yeah."

sorry guys…this one's short, I know. but the next chappie involves the bonding of Leggy and Lena, so I promise I'll make up for it. please click the little blue box down in the corner. and as suggested by neo, I'll be posting the elvish translations here from now on, as not to confuse anybody.

mela/melleth/melamin – love/my love

pelleth/pelleth-nin – (my) little one

ada – father

Vanimle sila tiri lirimaer. Lle naa eken yassene huine –

Umbar nwalka, poikaer, nin sinta – fate is cruel, pure one, I know

Mae govannen – hello

Nin mel lle – I love you

Garo nin an velethron – Have me as your lover

Saes - Please

Nae saian luume – It has been too long

Lle varna sii. Nin im sinome – You're safe now. I am here.

Nin n'kelaya lle, lirimaer – I will never leave you, lovely one

Vest a nin – Promise me


	13. Bonding Means Forever

Lindelea: thanks, here the update!

silverstar188: it's okie. it's kinda intended to be that way. I'm glad you still like it though.

arwen101: thanks bunches

disclaimer: don't own anything except lint and fluff. oh, and bulletproof marshmallows. but you don't want those, do you?

WARNING! THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 13 – This is a flashback, don't be confused.

_The cool night air held the festive tint of celebration in the Great Greenwood. The wedding celebration of their only prince had been celebrated earlier that afternoon. The merrymaking would continue late into the night with dancing, drinking, and talking. The location was the same as all the forest circles, surrounded by the tall, protective beech trees the Wood-Elves loved so much. In the middle of the circle burned a large fire, and lining the edges were long tables filled with food and drink. Elves were milling about, trading casual pleasantries and conversing with their friends._

_Around the fire, several Elves were dancing, and off to the side near the trees, a small band was playing cheery tunes. Dancing in the midst of everyone else, were the honored guests of the evening, the Prince and his bride. If not for their wedding attire and the crowns resting upon their brows, they would've appeared mere Wood-Elves enjoying a festive occasion. The Princess was giggling like a little child, following the quick steps of her husband's dance. He was gently pulling her along, grinning like young boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. To the sides, many were clapping in tune with the music, watching the young couple dance._

_It was a beautiful night, the moon high in the sky, the gentle breeze on the air. There was nary a cloud in sight. The weather was perfect, seeming to bless the imminent joining of the lovers. Thranduil shook his head as he took all of this in. It wouldn't be long now before his son would take the girl to his chambers and complete the bond. Before her cries would echo and carry on the wind through the woods._

_He had made them sit through all the formalities that came with a royal wedding. They were made to accept everyone's congratulations and well-wishes, and to sit through a long supper in the main hall. He had caught Legolas several times, copping a feel of the young woman's leg under the table, or playing footsie with her. It seemed as if the meal couldn't end soon enough for the two. After the banquet, the wedding gifts had been presented. Elenayave seemed rather flustered by all the attention, but as long as Legolas's presence was at her side, her beautiful smile never left her face._

_They'd been at the circle now for nearly three hours, dancing and frolicking like children. Thranduil smiled. He knew what it was like. He'd been there. All that mattered now was that Legolas and Elenayave were happy. He'd seen to it that they would remain undisturbed for the next two weeks, having only their meals brought to their chambers. He willingly gave Legolas the time he'd requested for his new wife, his soul mate. Truthfully, he'd expected the boy to make a short appearance at the circle, then be off with her to his bed. He was getting anxious. What was taking the boy so long?_

_When he gazed back to the fire, the couple was gone. Apparently, they had made their escape while he was lost in thought. He smiled. "Bed her well, my son. Bed her well."_

_Legolas quickly and gently shoved Elenayave out of the circle. He'd wanted to pass unnoticed. She turned and looked back at him, an elegantly arched brow raised in question. He grinned and leaned closer to her, pulling her into his arms._

"_We're leaving," he whispered softly. "Now." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and turned her back around. He led her silently down the path, headed back to the palace. Reaching the gates, they slipped through with a brief bow from the gatekeeper. Once inside, she pushed him backward and giggled, then took off running for his room. He stood there for a moment, registering what had happened. Immediately, he lit out after her, following her laughter through the halls._

_He turned the corner quickly and stopped. She was gone. His eyes narrowed. She couldn't have gotten too far for there weren't many doors in this corridor. Legolas concentrated and closed his eyes, reaching out mentally for her. Yes, she was here. He could feel her presence. He took a couple steps, feeling his way through the hall. She had to be behind one of those statues, but which one? He had a decent idea, but decided to put up a front and walked right past her._

"_Elenayave? You know you want this as much as I do, melamin. It would be in your best interests to come out, or I may have to resort to punishment."_

_Legolas heard a quiet rustle of fabric and a suppressed giggle. He turned slowly to see her rush out from behind the first statue he'd passed and take off in the other direction. The corner of his lips pulled up in an evil smirk. If she wanted to play that way, so be it. But he knew someone had to lose; and it wouldn't be him. He knew shortcuts she'd never dreamed of and headed out to cut her off._

_When he reached his destination, the hallway directly outside his room, he stepped into a darker corner and waited. Any minute now. Just as he'd planned, she stepped into view, surveying the hall around her. Certain of its safety, she slipped closer to the bedroom door. Exactly as she put her hand on the doorknob, he jumped out of his hiding spot and knocked her into the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Elenayave gasped._

"_Legolas!"_

_He gripped her wrists and pulled them above her head, pinning her against the wall. Her chest heaved as she forced the air into her lungs, and her cheeks were a cheery shade of pink._

"_Now what?" he whispered deeply. "You have nowhere to run now, Princess." The crystal blue in his eyes swirled into a deep cobalt, turning almost black._

"_What would you have done with me, my lord?" she asked softly, knowing well his answer._

_His lips curved up into a wicked grin and he moved his head closer to hers. He nuzzled her cheek in a gentle display of affection, but then immediately came down onto her mouth. Legolas slipped his tongue between her lips and gained entrance to her awaiting mouth, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out simulating what was to come. Elenayave moaned quietly, though the sound was mostly muffled by Legolas. He felt her tongue tentatively meet his, and he urged her into a battle for dominance. She wanted so badly to bury her hands in his silky mane, but they were still pinned above her head. She wriggled in his grasp._

"_Let go," she mumbled against his mouth as he continued to thoroughly kiss her._

"_No," he whispered softly in response. "This is much more to my liking. No disturbances from your questing hands. They are very much distracting."_

"_Legolas, please," she pleaded._

_His eyes met hers, now dramatically darker than before. He gazed at her momentarily, assessing her need. He shook his head and moved back in for another kiss. Elenayave turned her head, and his lips made contact with her cheek. But instead of complaining, he allowed himself to trace over her cheek and jaw bones with feather light kisses. She giggled softly in delight. He moved down her jaw to her neck, and her giggling turned gradually into a unrestrained moan. Her eyes fluttered closed and she forced her body to relax. _

_Legolas separated her hands, but still kept them firmly held in his own, and slid them down the sides of her body. Then he stepped back from her and took her left hand and ran it down his cheek and neck to his chest. He came to a stop at the top clasp for his tunic. He stared pointedly at her until she understood his implication. Elenayave steadied her hand as she unhooked the fastener and the material slowly started to part. He lowered her hand in time, letting her undo the catches on his tunic, until it was completely open. She let her eyes glide over his torso and an appreciative smile graced her features. Her hand slipped inside his tunic and softly caressed the smooth skin beneath it. Legolas suppressed a moan and fought to keep his eyes open to study her as she scrutinized his body._

_In her eyes, he was perfect. He had a muscular build from long years of training with his bow. His chest was powerfully built, followed by the hard ripples of his abdomen. Not a strand of hair was on his body, as it was with the Elves. She pushed the garment further off his shoulders, and was all the more amazed. He had broad strong shoulders, and his arms were long and powerful. His upper body tapered downward to his slender hips where the band of his leggings was slung. He allowed their hands a moment's separation as he shrugged the garment off and it fell to the floor. She finished her examination and placed her palms flat on his chest._

"_Now," he whispered thickly. "Your turn." He placed his hands under hers and allowed her to control their movement._

_Elenayave moved them up to just below her arms and rested them on the silk laces that tied her dress up the back and sides. He smiled briefly, then turned his attention to the intricate ties. Winara had laced her up tightly, but Elenayave knew Legolas wouldn't have much trouble. His fingers lightly brushed against her bare skin as the laces slowly slipped between them. She refused to allow her eyes to close as he undid her gown with careful concentration and deliberate slowness. Finally, the ties were out and the dress hung loosely suspended on her slender body. Legolas's hands slid between the folds in the material and gently pulled down, letting the gown slide down her frame. She stepped out of the garment completely, dressed now in nothing but a sheer strapless chemise open in the back._

_Elenayave stooped down so Legolas could get his hands under the hem of the material. Immediately, they locked eyes. Elenayave tightened her grip on his hands and nodded. Then, she rose back up with him, feeling his hands run over her body, removing the simple night shift. Legolas's breath caught in his throat. She was purely beautiful._

_He eyed her approvingly as he started from the ground up. She was everything he'd expected her to be and yet so much more. Her feet were small and dainty, leading up to her shapely calves and thighs. Her hips were not wide, but rather slender, though she'd have no problem bearing him a healthy babe. The sloping curve narrowed further for her waist, then flared out again as his eyes traveled up her torso. She possessed a flat, tight stomach and nicely pleasing buttocks. Her breasts were full and rounded, and pert nipples stood out in their rosy little buds. Her shoulders were slender and her arms long and willowy. She gazed at him through her vivid green eyes and turned her head slightly, allowing him a view of her lovely neck, the soft skin he loved to nip on._

"_Are you just going to stand there, Legolas? Or will you do something?" she teased, uncomfortable with his intent stare._

_Legolas smiled for a moment, then spoke. "You're absolutely stunning."_

_Elenayave shifted her weight and blushed, the pink color rising immediately to her cheeks. A wayward lock of her curly red tresses spilled over her shoulder._

"_Don't be embarrassed, love," he whispered, moving back in to stand before her. He brushed her hair back off her shoulder, then slowly picked the little flowers and pins out of her mane. Piece by piece, her hair fell down from its restraints and softly framed her face. When he was finished, he grasped her face in his hands and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. "You're perfect."_

"_No one's perfect," she murmured._

"_You are," he rebutted. "Or as close as it gets. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I remember."_

_He pulled her gently away from the wall, headed for the bed. Elenayave tugged in the other direction and he stopped. He turned and gazed at her, his brow quirked up in question._

"_I'm naked and you're not. Something is wrong here," she pouted and crossed her arms._

_Legolas smiled warmly and clasped her face in his hands. "Nay. Everything is going according to plan."_

_Elenayave glared at him momentarily, then smiled. "Fine. But don't expect me to be completely subordinate."_

"_I don't," he readily replied. "I never have." Gently, he pulled her the rest of the way to the bed and pushed her back to sit on it. He followed her, crawling up to sit next to her and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Elenayave tangled her hands yet again in his hair and allowed him to fill her senses. It seemed to her that she was alive with the taste of him, rich and male. He toppled her over onto her back and maintained his position above her. Again, his mouth descended on her lips, and soon she felt his hips rocking tenderly against hers._

_She pulled back, a little startled, but let him resume his activity after a soft consolation. Legolas studied her body, memorizing every curve, every inch of skin with his lips and fingers. He listened intently for her light moans or sighs, looking for the touches that gave her the most pleasure. He covered her body with butterfly kisses and barely brushed his lips over her heated flesh. This went on for several moments, though to Elenayave, it seemed hours. Finally, Legolas rested his head softly on her stomach and put his hand on her hip. She felt his hair glide softly over her skin and she shivered, enjoying the feeling._

"_One day," he whispered, "You will carry our child."_

"_Are you sure about that, Legolas?" she questioned teasingly._

"_I will make sure of it," he growled just as good-naturedly. "If I have to tie you to the bed and make love to you for a year, you will bear me a child."_

"_That sounds pleasant."_

"_Well, let's get started then, shall we?" Legolas lifted himself off her stomach and shot her a meaningful glance. She knew what he was asking, and she knew why. Last time they had attempted this, it had been after a forest circle. At first, she had been willing, but at the last moment, changed her mind, leaving Legolas with an aching body and no one to help him. _

_Slowly, she nodded, and he offered a soothing smile. With a suggestive wink, he lowered his head down below to her hips, until his nose met her inner thighs. Elenayave immediately stiffened and shifted, but Legolas's ready hands put her back in position. He nudged her legs apart with his face, gently sticking his nose between them. Finally, they were far enough apart that he could do as he pleased. Leisurely, he lowered his lips over her center. Elenayave cried out in shock and delight at the feeling it immediately sent streaming through her._

_He sank his tongue inside her, tasting her for the first time. He inhaled and suckled greedily, needing to savor and feel her. Her hips bucked under his hands, and she arched up to meet his mouth. She tangled her hands in his soft silky hair and lost herself in the sound of the blood pounding in her veins. His mouth made love to her, providing her with erotic nurturing. She moaned and whispered his name, rubbing her foot against his calf muscle in the same rhythm he was going down on her. He knew well what he was about, and soon, she cried out his name into the night. He lapped up the fluid from her release hungrily, and then rose to meet her awaiting mouth, her taste still on his tongue. As he kissed her, he slipped his fingers into her folds, softly caressing the heated, moist flesh. Her whimper was lost into his mouth as he eagerly explored the warm recesses of her mouth._

_Elenayave dug her fingernails into his back and settled down into the pillow, but allowed her hips to thrust up with his movements. He moved his fingers within her, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, until he met the thin membrane separating him from her deepest core. Legolas ignored it for the moment, still stroking her gently, his ministrations driving her mad. She could feel the pressure and heat building steadily in her stomach, and finally under Legolas's tender, loving touch, she climaxed again._

"_Oh, Legolas," she whispered quietly._

_In response he ground against her, a little harder this time, reveling in her moaned reply. He slowly pulled his fingers out and brought them up to his lips, slipping them into his mouth as she watched him. Momentarily, he stayed that way, until she finally moved beneath him, urging him on. He captured her mouth again, and laced his fingers into her hair to pull her eagerly up to meet him. When he broke from her to breathe, she spoke._

"_You really need to take those off," she said, pulling lightly on the waist of his leggings. "They're quite annoying."_

"_And if I say no?" he teased._

"_Then I'll flip you over and rape you myself," she retorted calmly._

_Legolas laughed. "I'm terrified."_

"_You ought to be," came her muffled response as he yet again descended to her mouth. His hands found hers and he guided them to his leggings. Legolas let her undo the ties and push down on them, but before he could remove them himself, she slid her hand into his breeches. As soon as she came in contact with his length, he cried out and jerked back._

"_You don't know what you do to me, mela," he whispered deeply, moving back in closer to her tentatively._

_Elenayave smiled up at him cheekily and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I don't?" she asked innocently._

"_If you don't behave, sweetling, I'll have to punish you. You are far too impatient and assuming."_

"_I look forward to it," she replied, softly grinding against him._

_Legolas grinned wickedly, as if he had just thought of something extremely horrible and torturous to do to her. "Good," he murmured. He quickly rid himself of his leggings and nestled against her._

_Elenayave felt the tremors rush through her body as the hot flesh came in contact with her. She closed her eyes momentarily, then, growing curious, propped herself up slightly and gazed at his erection, hard and throbbing in aching desire. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She shook her head fervently at the utter size of him._

"_There's no way, Legolas. We'll never fit."_

_Legolas laughed softly and smiled. "Of course we will, sweetling. Do not trouble yourself."_

_Elenayave met his gentle gaze and looked worriedly up at him. But his tender words were reassuring and soothing, and she yet again found herself relaxing under his touch. His mouth caressed her neck lovingly, taking care to gently bite down every now and then, as if to claim that she belonged to him. When he finally started to enter her, instinct told her to buck away from him._

"_Lena, what is it, love?"_

"_I…I don't know," she replied, not wishing to tell him how frightened she was._

_He smiled knowingly and nuzzled her cheek. "I will be gentle, pelleth. It will hurt a little, but I don't mean it to. The pain will slip away quickly, I assure you. The pleasure will far exceed the pain."_

_He slowly began to ease in, sliding into her slick recesses. Every so often, he'd shift before pulling out completely and starting over. Each time he entered, he'd push a little deeper, until finally he reached the barrier separating him from her deepest being. Knowing it was always painful for a maiden inexperienced in the passion and ardor of lovemaking, he quickly decided that he would not prolong the hurting. Legolas moved against her slowly, whispering softly in her delicately pointed ear._

"_Relax, sweetling. Relax. Are you ready for me?"_

_All she could muster was a slight nod, but he took it as the signal to continue. He shifted back, rotated his hips, and thrust deeply into her, ripping away her innocence in a heartbeat. A scream was torn from her lips as the pain and the pleasure swirled gloriously through her veins. Legolas immediately began his apologies and soothed her gently, wiping away the fallen tears on her cheeks._

"_I'm sorry, mela. So sorry. Shhh, love. It's all right."_

_Though his words were meant to comfort, his body betrayed his need. He could not force himself to keep from moving within her, his long shaft embraced in her tight muscles; it was too sweet a torture. A lengthy sigh escaped his lips when he was fully inside her, and he cuddled his head against her shoulder. Once he felt she was ready, he began a full, rhythmic motion, steadily pulling out and thrusting gently back in. It was then she began to see the truth in his words. The pain dissipated, and the pleasure quickly replaced it, surging through her veins. The hot energy began to coil in her stomach, begging for a release. She'd never felt anything remotely similar to this before; she'd never known such scorching lust or such immense satisfaction existed. Elenayave began to move with him, matching his rhythm and time, enabling him to move deeper within her body._

_It seemed to her that the words were torn from her lips, that she could not stop their flow. The Elvish streamed beautifully off her tongue, only encouraging Legolas to pick up the pace. He increasingly thrust faster, harder, his hips rotating to give her the most pleasure possible. He grunted in effort as the sweat started to form on his forehead and shoulders._

_Between gasps and moans, Legolas murmured, "I will play you…like an instrument…until you sing." _A/N - this is from the author Bela's Voice, I liked it so much I asked to borrow it!

_He didn't know how much longer he would last. Elenayave had been pure, unsullied, no one's lover until now. Thus, her passage was extremely tight and restricting, and Legolas wasn't used to the increased pressure. The pleasure that rocketed through his body was intense, almost burning in its passion. Yes, he thought, he'd make this last, for Lena. He concentrated, giving more precision and power to each of his strokes, determined to hit the one spot that would make her scream. He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulders, her warm breath coming in ragged pants on his chest. Her words were precious to him, though quiet and soft as they were. Legolas wanted nothing more than to please her, to make this night unforgettable. Soon lost in the focus of his adoring lovemaking, he became hardly aware of the things around him; the gentle candle glow, the soft breeze in the room, the silky caress of the bedclothes. _

_Legolas's pace was rapid now, and he only moved quicker when he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He locked his gaze on her face, her eyes shut tightly, reddish brows furrowed, her full lips pursed, and loose tendrils of hair matted down to her forehead with a soft sheen of sweat. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and it sent pride and satisfaction flowing through his entire being to know that he was the one who made her feel that way. He finally gave in to the fervor of his own lovemaking, and thrust into her one last time. She cried his name into the night and shuddered violently beneath him in her release. Her muscles clamped down on his length, sending him into his climax. His body tensed above her as he shot his scorching seed into her recesses, swelling with his release. Legolas cried out her name and buried his head in the crook of her neck, as Elenayave was sent spiraling into a second climax, attempting to accommodate his wide girth. A bright, blinding light flashed through the chamber, illuminating the room._

"_I bind myself to thee, Elenayave, daughter of Arcollo, now and forever. I will always love thee."_

_Legolas's words brought Elenayave back to the present immediately. Her eyes opened and she managed to form the words that had to be spoken._

"_And I bind myself to thee, Legolas Thranduilion, for all eternity. Where ever you go, I shall follow. I will always love thee."_

_The light in the room slowly died away as the two Elves slowed their breathing and their racing hearts. Legolas pulled her gently into his arms, rocking himself out of her. He laid her on top of him, pressing her against his lean body. Softly, he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered into her ear._

"_It is done, sweetling."_

"_Do it again, Legolas. Please?" _

whew! that was really hard for me to write. I had a little help from my sister, who writes too. she's twenty six and married so she knows a bit about it. please review and tell me how I'm doing. and I had it mentioned in a review and I want to ask…how many of you are interested in a sequel picking up at where the trilogy starts? if so, should Lena stay in Mirkwood and help fight there, or should she go with Legolas and the Fellowship?


	14. Almost

Legolaslover: thanks. I think it makes the story flow better that way. and um, I'm torn between whether she should go or not, so I really need you to give your opinion. I honestly don't know. hmmm…

Okanim:giggles evilly: haha. sorry. the updates will be slowing down from here. this is the last chapter I actually have completely written, so from now on updates will probably be only once a week or so until it's finished.

love me, hate me: thanks for the encouragement. that review kinda had me in the dumps for a while. and it actually kinda shocked me. you're absolutely right, and criticism should be constructive, not unfairly mean. thank you so much. I needed that. you made my day.

poetess78: aw, thanks! I'm feeling the love right now.

Candice: thanks for the opinion and the review!

Alezandrane: okie. I gotta get more people to answer that question, only three or four did. hmmm, I think you're right though, but we'll see. thanks. and yes, everyone should have their own immortal elf prince to wake up to. that would be heaven.

Marisa: hehehe, thanks. whew, I never thought of describing him as sexually deprived, but hey, it works! hmmm, maybe you should finish the romance first, then take a break, then write the sequel. writing anything is exhausting, I think. but keep it up, you're doing great.

Lindelea: okie, so you want a sequel, but should she stay or go? I need to know…I'm torn cuz I have really great ideas for both.

neo: you're welcome. ummm, the light thing, I think was invented by someone else, I'm pretty sure tolkien didn't do it, but not positive. and thanks for the opinion. of course, we don't wanna lose track of leggy! either way I write it, I'll try not to!

disclaimer: don't own any of tolkien's stuff, but I worship the ground he walks on. isn't that good enough? don't sue for my special bulletproof marshmallows! they're mine!

Chapter 14:

Legolas smiled. "Yes. I remember that night quite well. I believe we were up all night. Five times …"

"Physically exerting, I know. I didn't know such stamina and endurance existed."

"Well, you were quite insatiable," he commented. "But when you finally did drift off to sleep, you didn't wake until after the noon meal the next day."

Elenayave giggled and buried her head in his shoulder. Her arms wound slowly around his neck as she pulled herself against him. "I love you, Legolas. With all my heart. And I wish I could remember everything. Everything about us, about you. I feel bad that I have to ask you about everything that is important to us, all our memories together."

"I would gladly recount them a thousand times, mela, especially for you."

She smiled warmly and placed a kiss on his cheek, but his hand quickly caught her chin and brought her to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, reveling in the sensations he'd missed so much. To his slight surprise, Elenayave responded and returned his kiss. His hands immediately went to her waist as if to keep her from leaving, and he held her firmly against him, not willing to let go. Slowly, he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding softly against her lips to beg entrance. As she sighed, her mouth opened to him and he quickly took advantage. She mumbled his name against his lips, and he pulled away gently, smiling at her soft moan of distress.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear. "I love you so much. You mean everything to me. Don't ever leave me again. Swear that you won't."

"I promise," she replied. "I promise. But shouldn't we be getting up now?"

"I suppose. We really don't need to rush things though, melamin. The people can wait for us."

"Legolas," she warned. "Your father will have our heads if he…"

"He would be thrilled to see that we're getting along so well," he interrupted. "That we've restored our bond." His words floated over her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He felt her shake and knew the timbre of his voice was taking affect.

"Legolas…I don't think…"

"Shhh," he whispered while silencing her with his finger. "You can't honestly tell me that after your dream, you don't want to recall first hand our intimacy…our love…our passion."

Elenayave remained silent, knowing he had her cornered. Her cheeks flushed to a cheery shade of pink and she broke her gaze away from his. Her dream _had_ made her extremely curious as to what it really felt like. And Legolas _seemed_ to have known exactly what she wanted. To be able to feel his body moving inside hers made her eager to join with him, to couple as he said they had so passionately and so ardently done. But in her memory, she was still a virgin, and the thought made her slightly uneasy. Why had boys always made her so uncomfortable? This was ridiculous, she thought. He was her husband, wasn't he? Why shouldn't she have sex with him? It was her right. It's not like it was immoral or something.

Legolas was patiently waiting for her response when she gazed back up at him. She smiled brightly and kissed him softly on the nose. He didn't move, but she noted the amused twinkle in his eyes. Fine. If he wanted to play hard to get, so be it. Elenayave tackled him onto his back and rolled herself onto his stomach.

"Hi," she chirped when she popped up in front of him.

Legolas laughed and replied, "Hello, my dearest. May I ask what you are going to do to me?"

"No. You may not. You'll find out soon enough, mister," she said, momentarily pressing her cheek to his chest. His skin was warm and smooth, and completely flawless. She wriggled her way up to his head and gently grasped his face in her hands. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, disappointed when he didn't respond. Elenayave narrowed her eyes. So this is how it was going to be. Two could play at this game. She gave Legolas's ear a light flick and immediately, his eyes closed.

"Ah hah! A secret weapon!"

"Do not forget you have Elven ears as well melamin. You will pay later," he murmured.

"I look forward to it," she replied, repeating her taunt from their wedding night.

Legolas's eyes fluttered open only to see her grinning broadly above him. His lips curved up into a sensuous, tantalizing smile. Elenayave was back. "Your eagerness enthuses me, mela," he whispered. "Tell me what it is you want."

Elenayave hesitated a moment before seeing him nod slightly in encouragement. "I want…you, Legolas. I want to be with you. I want to feel you…I want you to make love to me," her words grew quiet as she finished.

"Say it again," Legolas commanded gently, thrilled at the fact that she was willing.

"I want you to make love to me," she repeated, louder this time, and more sure of herself. "Now."

The demand from her lips sent the blood surging straight to his groin. Finally. After all this time, she was ready to let him reclaim her. He had wanted her so badly for months now. He would make it good. It had to be. She was his wife, his lover, his best friend…and she deserved it. Legolas would show her exactly how good it could be, how much he truly loved her, how he'd missed her.

Legolas rolled her over onto her back faster than she'd expected. Immediately he claimed her lips and ravished the recesses of her mouth. Their tongues met in a silent dance, his dominating and hers following. Though he'd wanted to take this first time slowly, the idea that he'd not coupled with her for so long soon over rid all his rational thought. His body took over and he merely followed its whims.

Before long, Elenayave was gripping his shoulders as he showered her face and lips with kisses. His leggings were becoming unbearably tight and he rubbed ardently against her to let her know of his need.

"Legolas…" she moaned, feeling his arousal press against her thigh. He certainly felt rather large, she noted with amusement. Unable to stop herself, she let her hand meander down to his crotch, until it rested on the bulge in his leggings. She gave a small, slow squeeze, willing him to respond.

Legolas closed his eyes and groaned loudly. His grip on the sheets beside her twisted the bedclothes into tight, wrinkled masses. "You would be better off not doing that, Lena," he warned through clenched teeth. "You only slow down the inevitable."

Elenayave grinned and whispered, "I only wish to explore. Would you deny me that?"

"I would deny you nothing," he answered breathily, yet firmly. At that, he ground against her hand, fighting to get closer to her. A soft rumble came from deep within his throat, and it took a while for Elenayave to realize…he was purring, sounding much like an overlarge cat.

Legolas slithered up her body and met her lips in a heated kiss, before breaking away to breathe again. "Take them off," he challenged with an airy sigh. When she didn't move, he insisted. "Hasten!"

Elenayave smiled knowingly. The poor Elf was frantic to couple with her, as he had not done so for months. She worked diligently at the loose leather ties to his leggings to free him from his restraints as he gathered the hem of her chemise to her waist. Immediately, she felt self-conscious and exposed, and her hands slowed.

"Now is not the time, Elena. Please," he beseeched. "Don't back out now."

"Legolas…"

"Lena, do not fear that I will reject you. I love you and I need you, mela. Now, please…we've been through this before…" Legolas was anxious. He desperately needed to bury himself in her warm body.

The ties finally came free with her shaking hands, and she hesitantly pushed down on the waistband. Legolas wriggled out of his leggings' restraining holds and kicked them off onto the floor. Elenayave gasped in awe. Were all Elves so…well…like that?

"Good lord…" she murmured softly, but loud enough for Legolas to pick it up.

"I promise I'll be gentle," he whispered. "But you must relax your body. You're more than ready for me."

Indeed she was. Elenayave could feel the moist heat pooling between her thighs. When had that happened? Suddenly, the reality of what she was about to do hit her. She began to quiver, but she calmed herself when she rationalized. This was what she had wanted, and now she was to get it. She wanted him inside her, to move with her, to make her moan and writhe in pleasure beneath him. But she'd imagined it would've been much slower. Legolas was rushing things, he needed her so desperately. That thought in itself was enough for her. Once his need had been quenched, he could take the time to more slowly make love to her.

"Lena…"

She looked up and realized he was waiting for her answer. Of course, he wouldn't have continued unless he knew she was willing. Elenayave nodded hesitantly and he lowered his head to her neck.

"I will not hurt you, sweetling. I swear it. But you must relax, it will be easier for the both of us," he whispered gently.

"All right," she murmured. "Go on, Legolas."

He was just about to comply, when a knock sounded at the door. "Legolas, my lord! Orcs have been spotted on the border, sire! Your father requests your guard immediately."

Legolas's motions slowed and he slowly closed his eyes. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "I'll be out momentarily. Please, go on!"

It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on their raging conflagration. Elenayave gazed up at him, her hopes for consummating their relationship slowly dying. "Legolas…"

"I swear I'll make it up to you, sweetling," he said softly as he pulled himself out of bed. He slipped back into his breeches and threw a tunic on over his head. Grabbing his quiver from beside the nightstand, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Legolas buckled the strap across his chest and picked up his knives off the table to sheath them in their holsters. He slung his bow over his shoulder and made for the door.

"Legolas…" she whispered quietly.

With his hand on the knob, he turned. "What, melamin?"

"Be careful, Legolas. Please. Come back to me."

He smiled warmly. "I will, mela. I will."

a little short, but not too bad. as I mentioned in response to Okanim's review, that is as much as I have completely written as of yet, so the updates will only be about once a week from now on until I finish this story. again, I ask for all you wonderful reviewers to let me know if I should do a sequel, and if so should Lena go with Legolas or stay and fight to cleanse Mirkwood? let me know. also, do you think that I should end this with children perhaps, or wait until the sequel (if there is one)?


	15. Something Evil This Way Comes

HyperSquishy: thanks for the opinion and the review!

Alezandrane: hehehe, I'm evil I know, thank!

Poetess78: sorry, I'm notorious for cliffhangers. thanks!

love me, hate me: ooh, I wuz kinda thinking that too, but I don't know. still working on it. thanks!

Stacey: thank you! I gotta get more to answer that question. peeps keep saying whatever you want…but I dunno what I want! oh well. thanks again.

EresseElrondiell: okie. thanks for the opinion. I'll see if I can work the twins in somehow. either a trip to rivendell, or a trip from rivendell to Mirkwood. hmm, I have an idea coming… thanks!

neo: hehehe, yeah, I know. thank you. and I did read your really long review, thank you (but it wasn't really too long! perfect length!) that's what I was kind of leaning toward and thinking about, because so far, the votes are pretty even. and it does make sense. I'm a romantic too, so it's okie. thanks a bunch for the fantastic review!

disclaimer – don't own it (wish I did), don't sue please, and keep away from my marshmallows!

Chapter 15

Elenayave wandered up and down the long corridors of the Mirkwood palace, attempting to find someone who knew what was going on. Legolas had left over three hours ago, and she hadn't heard anything since. Starting to get nervous, she'd struck out of their bedroom and moved out into the halls to search for any news. Moving into the library, she finally settled in an overstuffed armchair by the hearth. She opened a book and set it in her lap, pulled her curls back into a ponytail, and began to try and concentrate on reading the Elvish lettering. It had just started to come back to her not long ago about how to read and pronounce the Elvish words, and she had earlier decided she desperately needed to brush up. Soon, she was completed absorbed in her reading and didn't notice when the door opened.

"You must be deep in thought if an old Elf like me can still sneak up on you."

Elenayave nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise when the voice came from behind her chair. Turing, she saw Thranduil move beside her, looking slightly worse for wear. His robes were rumpled from sitting so long in his study waiting for news, and his flaxen locks were coming loose from their ties, no doubt from him raking his fingers nervously through his hair. The same crystalline blue eyes Legolas possessed gazed calmly back at her, but at the moment, small lines marred his worried face. He offered her a warm smile, revealing the dimple that he had passed on to his son.

She let out a soft laugh and returned his smile, and after studying his face for a moment, she said, "You're worried about something."

The king nodded and pulled up a seat next to her. "Something is not quite right. I could feel it as soon as he left my study."

"Then send for him to come back!" she exclaimed, realizing his implication.

"And leave the others to fight with those beasts while my son stays safely inside the gates. No, I cannot, even if I wish it so."

Elenayave looked down at her lap and felt suddenly selfish for only wishing Legolas's safety when others were also risking their lives to help defend their home. "Right," she replied softly. "I knew that, I suppose I just didn't think of it."

"Either way," he said, sighing, "I assume we will hear something soon. It is almost time for a report to come in."

"There should have been a report two hours ago," she corrected as she looked him square in the eye, suddenly feeling brave and comfortable in the king's presence. "I don't like this at all."

Thranduil watched as his daughter-in-law slouched down into the chair and tucked her feet underneath her body. At that moment, she looked so small and delicate, much unlike the Elena he remembered. Obviously, her injuries had affected her more than he had originally thought. She wasn't as fiery and spirited as usual, and she had yet to get back into the guard. Perhaps the girl was still too frightened to patrol again and cared not to repeat the incident. He leaned closer to her.

"What do you feel? Tell me what you can feel of Legolas."

Elenayave wrinkled her nose and snorted indignantly. "Your bond to him is probably stronger than mine is right now."

"You have not renewed your bond?" he inquired with a quirked brow (yet another trait inherited by his son).

"Oh, believe me. We tried," she answered with a small grin, but it slowly faded. "But then he had to go…and…well, I don't know anymore."

Thranduil settled back into his chair and began to rub his temples. Despite his youthful appearance, it seemed he still bore the cares and grievances of the thousands of years he'd lived and seen the shadow fall over his home. And the fact that his only son was usually out in the middle of it especially worried him. He knew the risks involved, as did Legolas, yet he couldn't remove him from the ranks. Legolas was quite possibly the best archer and all around warrior the Greenwood had. Not to mention, he was the only one, besides the king himself and Lena, who commanded such authority and respect from the warriors. And Lena was certainly in no shape to be on the battlefield.

"He will be back, this I know, but I know not the manner of his return, and that is what bothers me," Thranduil stated.

Elenayave just shook her head. "I just have this horrible feeling in my gut, and it's telling me something is wrong about this attack."

"What do you mean?" the king asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Well, I remember watching Legolas write in the records about the recent attacks, and the last one was right after I was supposedly found. That was a while ago. Why are they attacking now, and so close to the borders?"

Thranduil thought for a moment and nodded. "You're right on both accounts. Orcs do not usually attack when they know they are outnumbered, unless they know something we don't. And I hate to think what that means."

"It means they actually have a plan," she said slowly, pondering on it while she spoke. "The only thing they could do to weaken us now…what would it be? They're outnumbered by far, they're far away from their normal attacking position and reinforcements…so they'd need to disable us, and quickly. But how?"

The king stared at her, taking in all she said. This sounded more like the Elenayave that he knew, the strategist and logical thinker. It was why she was the only female in the guard, and why she held so much respect from her fellow soldiers.

"The only things they could do to deliver such a blow would be to either wipe out a large number at one time, which they seem to disorganized to do, or to…" he trailed off, realization dawning on him.

"Legolas…oh God," she whispered. "They'd go straight for whoever seemed to be in command. It would not only slow down our organization, but it would be a devastating moral blow if they were able to bring him down."

Thranduil sighed. "I can only hope they didn't succeed."

Elenayave suddenly felt sick. She covered her face with her hands and rested her head on her knees. "Oh God, oh God," she breathed. "What do I do?"

"There isn't much you can do, Elenayave. You're not ready to be out there yourself," he stated matter-of-factly, patting her gently on the shoulder.

Her head shot up, red curls flying. "That's it!"

"What's it?" he asked slightly worried that he'd spoken and said the wrong thing.

"I have to go!"

Thranduil quickly stood up, now thoroughly worried. "Go where?" he inquired slowly, hoping he was wrong about her response.

"To help him, Thranduil."

"Oh no…you can't," he began.

"But I must. Something is wrong and you know it just as well as I do. He needs someone to tell him, and it's going to be me!"

And with that she rushed out of the library and back to their chambers to prepare.

oops, another cliffhanger! sorry. I wrote this in the middle of English and Religion (I go to a private Catholic school) class today. pretty much nothing to do there, but they're short bells, cuz there's 7 classes, so I didn't get too much done. oh well. at least I wrote some!

all right people! you need to tell me what to do for the sequel. Lena stays in Mirkwood to fight or goes with Leggy on the Fellowship to fight? kids or no kids, and if so, when? right now, the votes are pretty much tied for her going or not, but what about the kids? help me, I'm confused!


	16. Trouble Or Is It?

WOW! Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys!

brownie24: thanks for the review and the opinion! keep reading!

jadedsakuya: thanks! hmmm, good point. still thinking about it. thanks for the review. hope you like!

Lindelea: hehehe, me too, but they're so much fun to write! ne way thanks for the opinion. I'm torn too, but I'm narrowing it down. thanks a bunch!

Okanim: nope, you can never complain too much if you have a good reason (that's what I say anyway!) ooooh, I like 3Musketeers… thanks!

Legolaslover: thanks much! read on!

aemorin2: thanks!

Alezandrane: of course not:gasps: how could I kill off one of the main characters? that would put my story down the tubes! (oh well) thanks!

Rebecca: um, because I can? hehe, thanks!

Marisa: hmmm, you think I can do it? I dunno…hmm. we'll see. thanks for the review, it means a lot coming from one of the best writers I've read on this site. thanks!

neo: thank you. I thought I needed to kinda work Thranduil in, because I want to establish a good family relationship kinda thing. I don't want to completely ignore him, and I couldn't think of any other way… thanks.

Miss Independent3: thanks. no…no Legolas dying or anything (that would be horrible!) thanks for the opinion/review!

Teresa: oooooh, I was thinking about that. other people have suggested that too, but I don't know. hmmmm :think, think think: thanks!

Sebstar: thanks much!

spotnmushlover246: hmmm, interesting idea. maybe I could work that in somehow. Thanks!

longivity101: yeah! I think… anyway. thanks for the review. I'm still thinking on it!

arwen101: a girl huh? I was thinking more along the lines of twins (boy and girl) anyway…I'm almost decided. thanks!

Myri78: hehe thanks! thinking bout it…

swimaura: thanks much for the opinion and the review. everyone's input is being taken into careful consideration. glad you like it!

forfiwen bloom: aw, thank you. that's so cute (I wish I had a boyfriend) I might incorporate some of that…we'll see

disclaimer: if you recognize it, don't own it (wish I did) don't sue please, unless you like dustbunnies!

Chapter 16

There was nothing that could have prepared her for the darkness and immense vastness of Mirkwood Forest. She felt oddly comfortable with her sense of direction, but the ordinary gloominess of the day seemed tenfold this afternoon. The sky was overcast and no light shone through the thick boughs of the surrounding trees. Elenayave eased quietly through the foliage, searching for any clue that would lead her to Legolas. After figuring out what the orcs had planned for him, she'd rushed off to their room and readied herself for the worst. She was dressed in a dark green and brown tunic, similar to the ones Legolas wore, and a pair of dark leather breeches. Knee high boots protected her lower legs, and tough bracers were strapped to her forearms. Not sure that she would remember how to use her weapons, she had hesitantly grabbed her bow and snapped a quiver full of arrows on her back. A dagger had been neatly tucked inside her boot, just in case, and twin knives were hidden in their sheaths. But surprisingly, her equipment was still relatively light weight, enabling her to move just as gracefully as before.

Elenayave struggled to focus her sharper Elven senses, to find anything to lead her in the right direction. She wasn't exactly sure what she would do once she found him or if she were forced to confront the enemy, but she knew she had to get to him or something would go horribly wrong. Tuning out everything, even the sound of her own breathing, she closed her eyes and listened. In the distance, she heard an Elvish voice and the ringing clang of steel meeting steel. She took a deep breath and quickly proceeded in that general direction. As she moved closer, the shouts amongst the warriors became clearer and the putrid smell of something she couldn't quite identify intensified. Quickening her pace, she tripped suddenly over what she had thought to be a rock. Upon looking down, however, she came face to face with a gruesome image. She barely stifled her scream as her hand flew to her mouth.

The creature, whatever it was, was grayish in hue, rather stunted in growth, and possessed gangly looking limbs. Its eyes were wide open, anger shining brightly in their yellow and red irises, even in death. Straggly hair sparsely covered its bloodied head, and its nose was squashed back against its face. A thick green and gold fletched arrow protruded from its chest, and blackish blood oozed from the wound. The beast's lips were pulled back in a ferocious snarl, bearing its sharp and rotting teeth.

Elenayave took a swift step back in revulsion, fighting back the churning feeling in her stomach. Pushing her illness down, she yanked the arrow out unsteadily and examined it. After a moment, she found what she was looking for: a small leaf shaped marking in between the feathers on the shaft. Legolas's signature mark. The arrow was a good sign. Hopefully, he was still nearby. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention to herself, she decided against calling out for him and to move on, keeping a close watch on her feet, lest she trip over another body.

A sudden yell from a familiar voice immediately took her attention.

"Get him out of here! He needs medical treatment, now!"

"Thank God," she murmured. If Legolas was yelling at his men, at least he was still alive. Unfortunately, she had a sick feeling whoever he was talking about wasn't going to last very long in the current situation. Making a split second decision, she charged through the trees into the chaotic clearing ahead of her. She eyes instantly zeroed in on him, standing far to her right with a few of his company surrounding him. Other Elves were scattered around, but holding their ground pretty well against the invading orcs. Behind Legolas, she saw an Elf, propped against a tree, breathing hard and a black arrow in his side. He was tightly clutching at the wound, trying to cease the blood flow, and his face was paling rapidly.

All around her, arrows flew, some Elvish and some not. The sounds of battle and beings dying filled her ears and whirled in her senses, bringing forth a scorching bloodlust that she never knew existed. And suddenly, she hated them all. How dare these foul creatures invade her home and kill and injure her people? How dare they even set their disgusting feet on the earth of her people's realm? With an impulsive cry of disgust, she drew her knives and stormed into the middle of the fray, not even thinking twice about her knowledge of weapons. It was as if…she just knew. The knives felt so right in her grip, almost like an extension of her arm, as she whirled and slashed through the horde of orcs.

As soon as the sound had left her mouth, Legolas had known she was there. Turning, he set eyes on her, and his stomach twisted into knots. What did she think she was doing? She hadn't even been retrained with her arms as of yet, and here she was charging into battle without so much as a worry or a care. Was she trying to get herself killed? But yet, as he watched her, he grew more at ease, as she seemed to slip back into the way of things, and soon, she was fighting just as well as she had before her accident. It seemed that a training session was not necessary.

She worked her way over to him slowly, taking out any orc that tried to cross her path. Finally, she was fighting back to back with him, and she felt somewhat reassured.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "There was no way you could have been sure you would have remembered!"

"I came out to help!" she replied, slicing at the orc nearest to her.

"Lena, listen…this is not the time…"

"No! You listen!" she snapped, feeling slightly irritable. "They're after you, Legolas! They don't care about the others. If they can get rid of you, they've done what they came for. We need to end this! Now!"

Legolas was silent for a moment as he moved to take the head of an attacking beast. Then he opened his mouth, as if to reply. But the thought was quickly banished when another came running at him, swinging a large scimitar in its hand. Instinctively, he yelled out, "Hit the ground!"

He and Elenayave ducked at exactly the same moment, Legolas kicking out with his left leg as she rolled to the other side. As the orc wavered and started to fall, Legolas brought his knife up to deflect the plummeting blade. Elenayave came around from his left and struck the orc full force over the helm, and the beast dropped quickly to the ground.

"Nice move," Legolas murmured as he looked around for the next attack.

"Yeah, don't know for sure where that came from, but okay. Anyway…"

"If we can draw them closer to the river, perhaps we can get across and leave them on the other side."

"You can't do that unless you have everyone working together. You need to call them all back and regroup," she replied, her breathing just starting to slow down. "Make it look like a retreat. They'll follow you."

"Round everyone up," Legolas said. "Get them all to head toward the river. I'll call ours in."

Elenayave took off running into the trees, hoping she wouldn't run into any more orcs. Her arms were tired and sore, not used to being exercised so much and in such a way and she wasn't sure if she could keep up a good enough fight to keep herself safe. Whipping past a small company of Elves, she yelled, "To the river! Everyone to the river!"

She spared herself just enough time to see if they were complying or not. Surprisingly, all of them seemed to sense her urgency, and turned to head out towards the south. Feeling slightly more invigorated by the apparent respect she had from them, she made her way through the thinnest parts of foliage, treading along the clearings, and calling for a quick "retreat" to the Forest River. Once she had made her rounds, she headed back toward where she had last seen Legolas. The injured Elf that had been leaning against the tree was being escorted off the field and back to the palace, but Legolas had gone.

"Tell me, sir. Did Legolas already set out for the river?" she asked the pale Elf.

"Yes, my lady. He left but a moment ago. If you hurry, you might catch up with him."

"Thank you," she answered, pressing her hand to his ashen cheek. "May the Valar speed you to a hasty recovery."

He nodded and managed a weak smile, then wished her luck as she moved on. She sped through the branches as fast as she could, a grim smile on her face. Why did it seem she was always running, and never had the time to slow down and look at things? But she reminded herself that Legolas's life, as well as many others, was possibly on the line, and she kept her pace. Approaching the river, she heard nothing but the bubbling and rushing of the water over the stones. She slowed momentarily and crept up along the tree line. No one was there. How could that be? She had made sure everyone had known. Legolas had just left for there, the Elf said it himself.

Elenayave hesitantly stepped out onto the sandy ground by the shore and listened. Not a thing stirred around her, but a queasy feeling sank to the bottom of her stomach. She was being watched. Her body tensed naturally, ready to take off at a second's notice. Her ears pricked at a minute sound behind her and she strained to listen for it again. Suddenly, a warm hand clamped down over her mouth, and she instantly panicked. She started struggling violently against whomever it was holding her, attempting to free herself from their grip. In a desperate last ditch effort, she threw her elbow back into their gut hard. She heard something crack sharply and the body behind her gave. The person grunted in pain and their grip loosened.

"Lena, you idiot," he croaked from behind her.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Whirling around, her eyes landed on Legolas, doubled over and holding his stomach. "Ohhhh, Legolas. Oh God, I'm so sorry. You should have told me it was you. Oh no. Legolas…"

"Shh. We need to get up into the trees," he whispered.

"But your ribs, I heard something crack…"

"Come on!" he hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. He pushed her up the tree in front of him and followed quickly behind her. Pain shot through his abdomen and chest and his lungs heaved to force air through his body. At least two of his ribs were broken, hopefully no more than that.

"Legolas, I am so sorry. I didn't know," she continued to apologize when they were seated comfortably on the hidden talan.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, gingerly probing his ribcage. The skin was already hot and flushed and it was starting to swell.

"You taught me that, but I never thought I'd use it on you…wait. Why are we up here?"

Another Elf shushed her and pointed. Below them, the orcs patrolled the river banks, looking over the ground at tracks left in the loam.

"But I thought Elves don't leave footprints in the soil," Elenayave said quietly.

"We don't," he answered with a small grin. "But they don't know that, do they?"

"Oh," she said, a slow smile spreading across her face. "Ohh, I get it."

"We've done this to them so many times, you'd think they would smarten up to it. But orcs are truly stupid creatures, Princess," he whispered in response, giving her a wink.

"Stop flirting shamelessly with my wife in front of my eyes, Armereth," Legolas growled playfully at his friend. "And get over here and help me. I can hardly sit up."

"That was a beautiful stroke, Elena," Armereth intoned. "I bet he never thought you'd ever execute it so well, and on him!"

Legolas scowled and tried to move, but the pain was keeping him pretty much immobile. A grimace swept across his features briefly, and he let himself slip back down.

Elenayave moved to sit at his side, and she gently put her hand on his forehead. "I am truly sorry, Legolas. I feel horrible."

He grinned up at her. "Don't. It's all right. This sort of thing happens a lot when you're in the guard. You can't take it back, and you can't prevent it. I'll be fine." He paused for a moment and thought. "I just need some pain medication and to wrap it up well so I can walk. And maybe a nice back rub when we get home."

She giggled and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. Wrinkling her nose, she laughed. "And a bath! You smell dreadful, Legolas!"

hey guys! i've pretty much decided what to do for the sequel. thanks so much for all your great input. i appreciate it, and i've thought about all your suggestions. don't feel bad if it doesn't go your way (i had to decide one way or another) and all your ideas were great. thanks so much for your support. hope you liked this chapter. let me know!


	17. Relaxation and a Back Rub

i'm baaaack! yea!

Teresa: thanks! and ummm, no, I'm not telling. it's a secret.

Leah's Lovely: hmmm, interesting thoughts. I might work that in there. Its going to be a little bit of both. Thanks!

Legolaslover:blushes: thanks!

Lindelea: hmm, not quite what you were thinking in this chapter, but it heats up well in next one!

Woodschyk: nope! I'd never kill off Leggy! Thanks!

Silverstar188: thanks!

LeaMarie F Rocket: thanks! a little bit of a shock, anyway. Yeah, I'll put more about him in later. He's gonna be an important character and you're the only one who really noticed him. Good job!

Brownie24: thanks so much!

Myri78: thanks!

Roeper: thanks a bunch!

Miss Independent3: yeppers! Glad you liked it. Thanks!

Disclaimer: umm, don't own anything except fluff and fuzz. Oh yeah, and uh…well…never mind.

Chapter 17

Elenayave slowly brushed out her wet red curls as she stood in front of the mirror. She could hear Legolas humming quietly to himself in the bath chambers through the partly open door. They had decided to bathe separately in order to avoid further injury to Legolas's tender ribs which were in the process of resetting, especially because the floor of the tub tended to be slippery. He had pouted quite skillfully and almost convinced her to join him, but he had eventually gone to clean himself up, as quickly as possible of course. He seemed over eager to begin his back rub, she noted with a smile. She listened to him splash around for a little while, and then heard the water slosh when he finally exited the bath to dry off.

After a moment, he emerged, a plush towel wrapped round his waist, and nothing else. She had to admit, he looked breathtaking, despite the deep blue bruises around his midsection. His flaxen locks were slightly darker than usual, but were already starting to dry, and small beads of water dripped slowly down his chest from the matted tendrils. She watched one wind its way down the ridge of his abs to the towel where it disappeared into the white material. Meeting his gaze, she raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, as if to say, _what?_ but she kept her mouth closed.

Legolas flashed her a cheeky grin and crawled onto the bed as gracefully as possible. With the towel around his hips, it proved an arduous task. He finally managed to wriggle his way up to the pillow and he sprawled on the bed, lying on his stomach. "I'm ready," he said, his words muffled by the pillow.

"Ready for what?" she questioned as she started to run the brush through her hair again.

"For my back rub you promised me," he replied, snuggling further down into the bed.

"I don't remember promising you anything," she murmured, glancing at him.

His head turned and he locked eyes with her. "What are you talking about? I asked…"

"Exactly. You asked. I never promised."

Legolas rolled his eyes and groaned, burying his face back in the pillow. "Lena! You broke my ribs! The least you could do is give me a soothing back rub."

At length, she pulled her hair back and sat down beside him. "The least I could do? What else do you expect to come of this, may I ask?"

"I plan to finish what I started this morning," he mumbled.

"Ah hah! So you really don't want a _soothing_ back rub, do you?"

"Well, it would be a nice way to start," he shot back, starting to grin. "Please?"

"Oh, all right. I suppose. Please, just tell me if I push too hard. I don't want to hurt you again," she answered softly.

She moved slowly and straddled his hips, resting most of her weight on his lower body. Reaching around to the nightstand, she pulled out a bottle of lavender scented oil and covered her hands with it. Then she began to slowly knead the tense muscles in his shoulders, trying to work out all the knots and tightness in his neck and upper back. His eyes fluttered closed at her touch, and a soft smile played across his features as he enjoyed the pleasant sensations of her hands. The lavender scent drifted slowly to his nose and he relaxed even more. He let out a soft moan as the pressure in his muscles was released.

Elenayave leisurely moved down to his shoulder blades and middle back, massaging his stiff body into loosening up. She enjoyed the feel of his smooth soft skin beneath her fingers. The only thing she could think to compare it too was velvet over steel. The muscle under his skin was hard and powerful, she knew. She'd seen him in action that afternoon, and he'd seemed suddenly lethal, nothing like the sweet, loving Legolas she had been used to. Deep down, she knew he was a warrior, but the gleam for bloodlust in his eyes had momentarily startled her. He had been born and raised to fight and kill, one of the sad testaments to growing up in an ever darkening home. But now she just wanted him to relax, to forget about what was going on in the outside world. Right now, it was just them.

Moving to the lower part of his back, she was careful to apply less pressure, not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary. Still, he tensed when she touched him, and she pulled back, worried.

"It's all right," he said softly. "Just keep going. It's not hurting too badly."

Tentatively, she put her fingers and palms to his skin and worked the flesh gently. After a moment, he relaxed and the dull pain subsided in his ribs. Once she was sure she was finished there, she paused, not knowing what to do next. The towel covered the rest of his lower body, save for below his knees. A soft blush spread over her cheeks as she thought briefly of removing the towel and continuing the massage, but she quickly decided against it, and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered, slowly rolling over onto his back. He planted his hands on her hips and held her there above him and gazed up at her adoringly.

"What now?" she inquired, smiling warmly.

"I think you know," he replied as he gave her a wink.

"Are you sure you're up to it? Can you even move?"

"Would I suggest it if I couldn't?" he teased.

"Probably. You don't know what's good for you, Legolas."

"Perhaps not," he quipped. "But I do know that if I can't have you soon, I'll either go mad or explode. Neither one sounds very pleasant."

Elenayave giggled and carefully lay down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close for a soft kiss. His lips met hers tenderly, just barely brushing against her, and then claiming them passionately just when she thought he was finished. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he slowly coaxed her lips apart. Sinking his tongue into her mouth, he began a deliberate thrusting rhythm, foreshadowing what he wished to accomplish. He dueled with her for dominance and made love to her with his lips, his tongue, his teeth, softly biting and nipping. He moved from her lips to the silky skin of her jaw and her neck, and started to suck on the warm flesh. Elenayave moaned quietly and arched against him.

"Lena," he whispered against her throat.

"Hmm," she mumbled.

"Let me love you."

"All right," she replied, completely giving up to him. "Please do."

He smiled into her hair, and then rolled her onto her back, moving himself to lie on top of her. He grimaced slightly in pain, which she immediately noticed.

"Legolas, we don't have to…"

"Still your tongue, Lena, and just relax for once, would you?" he sighed. "I will get this done today, if it is the last thing I do for the rest of my life. Do not interrupt!"

She grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Quite!" he exclaimed. "Now, please, let me continue."

"Go right ahead," she added.

"I will if you stop talking," he murmured in a sing song voice.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I will gag you," he stated matter-of-factly. "That would be best anyway, seeing as we wouldn't want to bother anyone with your moaning."

"My moaning? You had a hard enough time with the back rub!"

"Hmm, I agree. And again, I say I will show you how 'hard' if you would just shut your mouth and let me progress!"

Elenayave caught his meaning quickly as he pressed against her, and her mouth snapped shut after squeaking out, "Oh!"

"Thank you," he said, flashing another smile and ridding himself completely of the bothersome towel. "Now, where was I?"

hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school (AP US History tests and Chemistry and softball and just everything!) oh well. Hope you liked it! Let me know!


	18. Together At Last

jadedsakuya: oops! I missed your review from last chapter. sorry. but here's some more good stuff for ya! I thought it was brilliant too! hehehe thanks a bunch!

poetess78: hehe thanks!

spotnmushlover246: sorry. here ya go. thanks!

LeaMarie F. Rocket: nope, no more interruptions! yeah! he's coming up. he'll be important later. I think I'll work him into the sequel too. ooh, fire in the chem. lab…not good. softball, well…my coach has put me all over the place. I've played 1st and 2nd, center field, and I pitched two games. (yuck!) cool that we have stuff in common, though! Thanks!

Marisa: hehe, I think you did intend that one.

Legolaslover: thanks. I try.

Myri78: yeppers! he's a strong little elf with a high pain tolerance when it comes to his girl!

Disclaimer: don't own it, please don't sue.

WARNING- THIS IS IT, THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, SKIP IT!

Chapter 18

"Oh yes, I remember."

He claimed her mouth again, this time not so gently, but still softly enough to not hurt her. After a moment, he broke from her to breathe, and he flashed another smile. "Are you all right?" he asked teasingly, taking in her dazed look.

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet," she replied, feeling slightly dizzy.

"You'll be screaming soon enough," he murmured as he moved back in. He only spent a few more moments on her lips, before he moved down to her collarbone, and mischievously ran his tongue over her heated skin. She sighed happily while he worshipped her body with his lips, and she laced her fingers through his long silky hair. He nuzzled her left breast gently with his nose, eliciting a giggle. Taking it as a sign to continue, he carefully supported himself on one arm, and freed the other from his weight to caress her. At first, she could barely feel his fingertips through the thin material of her chemise. But he quickly grew bolder in his moves, and before she knew it, he had taken her into his mouth and was sucking softly through her dress. The sudden heat of his mouth startled her and she immediately arched her back to be nearer to him. A quiet moan was torn from her lips as he worked his magic.

Placing his weight directly on her, though not enough to squish her, he put his other hand on the small of her back in order to direct her to him. It put slight pressure on his ribs, but he brushed it aside.

"Legolas," she whispered as she closed her eyes, her voice barely audible.

He took a moment to gaze at her, then went back to placing feather light strokes on her body.

"Are you almost finished with that?" she asked, attempting to keep her words even.

"Why?"

"Because you're driving me insane!"

"Good," he responded. "That is the way it should be. But I must agree. I tire of this…this flimsy piece of cloth."

As he spoke, he traced his fingers down from her chest, across her tummy, and along her thighs, reaching for the hem of the chemise she wore. Finally gripping it in his fingers, he tugged it up to her waist, then, as if thinking twice, pulled it off over her head. His eyes lit up happily as he drank in her appearance.

"At last," he mumbled. "It's been well worth the wait, Lena. You're just as beautiful as I remember."

A faint blush spread rapidly through her body at his words, and without a doubt he noticed it. He took his time, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead, then moving back down to the newly bared skin. He covered her with butterfly kisses, only pausing every now and then to bite down softly, as if claiming her as his own. His golden locks drifted over her stomach as he moved and it caused her to start another round of giggles. Legolas carefully avoided the sensitive areas between her legs and on her upper thighs, but rather adoringly left a trail of kisses down her shins to her feet. Sitting at the end of the bed, he tenderly massaged the soles of her feet and placed a kiss on each toe. Pressing her ankle against his cheek, he whispered, "I've missed you so much."

She met his gaze and smiled, seeing the obvious joy he held at their long-awaited reunion. "I know, and I am so sorry…"

"Don't apologize," he said as he rested her foot in his lap. "You needed time. I understand completely. I'm just glad you didn't decide to leave me entirely."

Elenayave nodded thoughtfully, and then realized the perfect opening he'd given her. She wiggled her foot into position and pushed against the slight bulge growing behind his towel. "Are you happy to see me, Legolas?"

He moved against her slowly and closed his eyes just for a moment. "Ecstatic."

She toyed with the towel, pulling the end that was tucked in near his hip free from its place. She slid her foot downwards over his stomach towards his groin and pushed down on the terry cloth of the towel. Teasingly, Lena dipped her toes beneath the towel and nestled her foot closer to its destination. But Legolas stopped her trekking foot with his hand before she reached where she was going.

"I don't think so," he stated, shaking his head. "We're going to do this the right way. I don't want to be spent by your…foot."

"You don't?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to one side.

"No."

"Then you'd best do something fast, Legolas. I'm getting impatient."

Legolas leaned over her and placed his hands on her hips. "Is it safe to assume we can skip the pretenses of foreplay?"

Elenayave nodded eagerly which earned an amused chuckle from her husband. Legolas inched closer and removed the burdensome towel from his waist. He dropped it off the side of the bed and waited, as if expecting someone to interrupt them yet again. When no knock or disturbance came, he breathed a sigh of relief. Moving to lay lightly on top of her, he slid his hand from her waist to her thigh, and finally to the one place he truly wanted to be. A soft gasp poured from Lena's lips as soon as he came in contact with her, and a shiver ran down his spine. It had been so long since he had heard such a sound from her and it was refreshing to hear it again.

The moist heat had pooled between her legs, easily allowing his slender finger access. He dragged his finger over the nub hidden beneath the folds of flesh, and listened to her loud moan reverberate in his mind. If only he cold make her do it again…

Before long, he had slipped in another finger, and eventually moved down to make love to her with his lips. Lena writhed pleasurably below him and he immensely enjoyed the feel of her soft skin rubbing against his. He knew well what he was about, and after being married close to a century, he knew what she liked best. Legolas steadily moved her towards release, delighting in every sound that came forth from her tongue.

There was no way to describe how she felt. It was as if she was flying, and then suddenly plummeting straight for the earth. The energy coiled tightly in her abdomen as she fought to keep up with his pace. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, and she could hear nothing but the blood flowing through her veins and Legolas's soft breathing. She felt deliriously close to exploding as lights flashed behind her eyelids. Distantly, she heard Legolas say, "Now, mela," and her world suddenly erupted.

It took a few minutes for her vision to clear and focus, and she found herself looking up into the face of a very smug-looking Legolas. "Well?" she managed to force out. "What are you waiting for?"

"Your recovery, of course, sweetling."

"I'm recovered, believe me," she replied.

"And certainly ready for me," he added. "Just relax." He nestled against her softly and she felt the heat radiating off his body.

She gripped his shoulders as he began to ease gradually into her, filling her completely, until he was totally sheathed in her warmth. She whimpered quietly in discomfort at the sudden invasion. Immediately, Legolas froze.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

But even as he spoke, the look on her face changed from pain to enjoyment, and she moved beneath him, adjusting to his size.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. "Please, just don't stop."

Legolas smiled and rested his forehead on hers and began to rock slowly in and out, in a gentle rhythm. He saw her eyes close, but this time not in pain. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. Her lips were pursed, as if trying not to let any sound out, and her brows were deeply furrowed. So amused was he in her attempt to keep quiet, that he rolled his hips and changed his angle, giving him a stronger, better stroke. As soon as he thrust into her, her eyes popped open, and she gasped, digging her nails into his back. He kept his pace slow and steady, wanting to build her up to a fantastic release.

The pleasure swirled gloriously through her body and every inch of her felt as if it were on fire. His hands were constantly in motion, touching, caressing, rubbing. His lips met hers passionately as he thrust deeper, and his tongue fell into much the same tempo. He pulled her leg up onto his hip and slipped his hand between their joined bodies. Ever so tenderly, he started massaging the small crux, and she began to arch toward him, moaning his name. Soon enough, she wrapped her legs around his waist to allow him a better angle and a deeper thrust. Her body moved in time with his, not wanting to miss a beat of his gentle lovemaking.

"Sing for me, Lena," he urged, quickening his pace, not knowing how much more of the sweet torture he could take. His ribs were aching from the constant movement, and the pressure from his measure was felt deeply all the way to the base of his spine. She was tight around him, as she had been their wedding night, though a century of married bliss had accustomed her to his girth.

Elenayave opened her eyes and met his adoring stare. His usually crystal blue eyes were a deep indigo. He was close to the edge, she could feel it. He locked his eyes on hers and cradled her head in his hand, moving his other hand to the small of her back. Legolas pulled back, teased her momentarily, then came grinding back in, rotating his hips yet again. Small shudders started running through her body, signaling the beginning of her release. Again, he slid back, almost all the way. Then, he forcefully pushed her hips up and thrust into her powerfully, meeting her hips in his stroke. She cried out, tightening her grip on him, and shook violently beneath him. As her muscles clamped down on his long shaft, and he eased himself into one last thrust, bringing himself to completion. He spilled his scorching seed deep in her body, hoping and praying she'd been pleased.

He stilled and his body went lax against her, his energy spent. He felt her fingers run gently through his hair after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I love you, Legolas," she whispered. "More than anything in this world. I hope you know that."

Relieved, he grinned against her neck. "I love you too, Lena. And I'm so glad you're back with me."

Whew! There it is guys! Are you happy now?


	19. Afterglow

LevelTwentySeven: hehe. I'm glad you like it. and I agree. Legolas is totally H-O-T!

Alezandrane: yeah, didn't want to get reported for graphic stuff. i find it hard to write scenes like that. i just don't know what to put. i don't wanna make it corny or fake, but i don't wanna go overboard either. thanks.

LeaMarie F. Rocket: hehehe thanks!

Myri78: well, kids would throw a wrench in the plans for now, but later…most people voted yes for that, so, we'll see. thanks!

jadedsakuya: thanks, I try. (it's all for you guys!)

poetess78:blushes: thanks much!

Legolaslover: hehe, read on, hope you like. gotta love the love scenes, but cute stuff is good too! thanks.

Marisa: aw, everyone's saying that. Thanks for the review. great new story, by the way. can't wait for chappie 3!

loveroflegolas: yeah, it was, wasn't it? thanks bunches!

arwen101: oops! you caught me! I guess that's what happens when you try to write stuff in the middle of the most boring class in the world (yoo tend to miss little inconsistencies!) hehe, thanks! rivendell will be making an appearance, along with the twins and Glorfy, in the next few chapters or so (don't worry). hope you like. thanks!

spotnmushlover246: thanks much!

Beechiki: thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: you know the drill, yadda yadda

Chapter 19

Elenayave drifted in between sleep and awareness. She could feel Legolas's arms securely around her waist, and his warm body pressed close to hers. Her head rested gently on his shoulder, and his nose was buried in her hair, breathing in the fresh flowery scent. He stirred next to her, moving his leg in between her to bring them closer together. Outside the window, the sun just beginning to set, and darkness was spreading over the shadows of the trees.

"It's almost time to go down to the Hall to eat," he said softly, not wanting to ruin the precious mood that existed between them.

"Hmm," she mumbled carelessly. "What are you trying to say, Legolas?"

"Aren't you hungry," he asked while staring up at the ceiling of his room.

"Not right now," she replied. "Well satisfied, but not hungry. Can't we wait a while?"

"Someone might come looking for us," he said with a shrug.

"Oh well. They can deal with it."

Legolas smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Can you imagine Ada's reaction if he were to walk in right now?"

Elenayave scrunched up her nose and giggled. "I don't think I want to imagine," she replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

Legolas gave a small laugh. "I remember walking in on him and Naneth once when I was a child. I had woken up from a nightmare and sought out Naneth's comfort. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but Ada was quite flustered and upset that he had been interrupted _and_ deemed less important at the time. I suppose it would be a settling of scores if he found us as such."

She sighed and began tracing small invisible designs on his muscled chest. Gently, she brushed her fingers over the dark bruising near his ribcage. The skin felt overly warm and slightly swollen, and she knew it felt tender when she glanced back at Legolas's face. Only a few times had it bothered him while he had made love to her, but now it seemed more prominent than before.

"I wish I had known it was you. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," she whispered.

"At least I know you can defend yourself," he replied as he lightly caressed her cheek.

"That reminds me…when do I start retraining? Your father mentioned it earlier this afternoon."

"Whenever you wish, mela," he answered. He twisted a thin tendril of her hair around his finger, then unwound it and tucked it behind the delicate point of her ear.

"Tomorrow?"

"You'll have to rise early," he warned.

"How early?" she asked slowly.

"Dawn."

Elenayave groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets tighter around her. The satiny material embraced her body and slipped smoothly over her skin. It felt somewhat odd to be completely unclothed with a male lying next to her. But there was something about it that was comfortingly familiar. The woodsy scent of his body enveloped her as he wrapped her in his arms again, and the smell sank deeply into her being. She would remember that smell for the rest or her life, she was sure. He was a part of her again, always there within her, a constant presence in her heart and soul. That feeling, that presence, was what she had been missing from her life, even as she had existed as Linilya. But now, she felt freer, liberated, and more… unrestrained, more untamed and in tune with the nature around her. And at first, it made no sense to her, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to come together. This new feeling was really new at all. It was, in fact, the part of Legolas that had been established in her the first time they had been bound. His essence had melded with hers, and the spirit and natural fire of the Wood Elf was burning unreservedly through her blood.

"Legolas…" she called as she rolled back to face him.

"Hmm," came his muffled reply.

"Why do I feel that part of you is in me?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it is, Lena. When two are bound together, each receives a little of the character of the other," he explained quietly. "What is it that you feel, mela?"

"I feel like I've suddenly transformed into a Wood Elf," she laughed. "Like I've lost all inhibitions and just want to be out among the trees, not caring what anyone else thinks or does."

Legolas smiled warmly and snuggled against her. "I don't know, mela. Perhaps I shall take you to a forest circle and see if you truly have transformed, as you say."

She lightly tapped her finger on the tip of his nose and smiled. "What did you get from me?"

"Your calm," he readily intoned. "It balances my temperament perfectly, and helps me to slow down and think things out more logically, rather than act on impulse in precarious situations."

"My calm?"

"Yes. And your uncanny ability to heal. I can't necessarily heal others the way you do, but my own self-healing abilities have increased, which is why my ribs won't take long to set and mend."

Elenayave looked down at her hands and frowned. "I have healing abilities?"

Legolas took her hands gently in his own and answered, "Of course, Lena. You studied under Lord Elrond's tutelage for many years. Ada said it would be wise to keep you on a guard, not only because you could fight, but you'd be able to help if someone were to be injured badly and couldn't get back here soon enough."

"Oh," she intoned quietly. "I don't remember any of that."

"Not yet, but it will come," he soothed, smoothing her hair back out of her face.

"I wish it would just all hurry up and come back at once," she huffed, swatting his hand away. "I'm sick of not knowing anything about myself or my people."

"If it all came back at once, mela, it would be too much of a shock. I don't know if you could handle it that way," he said.

"Oh, Legolas," she murmured, snuggling her head against his chest. "I just wish I knew. It would make things so much easier for me and you…and everybody else."

"I know, sweetling. I know. It'll come back, and until then, we'll just manage with what you _do _know."

A sudden thought struck her mind, and at once, she felt awful for not thinking of it sooner. "That Elf, the one that was injured…is he all right?"

"Yes, mela. Malia briefed me when we returned. He was doing well. The arrow wasn't poisoned, but it barely missed doing damage to his intestines," he informed her.

She shuddered as she remembered him just leaning there against the tree, holding tightly onto his side to staunch the blood flow. And even though most of the Mirkwood Elves possessed blond hair and somewhat pointed features, he had seemed familiar in a way, almost as if she had seen him somewhere before.

''Who was he, Legolas?"

Legolas furrowed his brow momentarily, and then answered, "Nilfalath."

_Nilfalath_. Where had she heard that name before? She was certain she knew it from somewhere, but she couldn't quite place it. Elenayave racked her brain, trying to think of where she might have met him.

"Do I know him?" she inquired. "He seemed very familiar."

"He's your brother, Lena."

A little short, but that's okay. I gotta four day weekend this week, so I can write some more soon and get it posted. Yea! Anyway, I bet you guys didn't see that coming, except one person who noticed that poor little injured Elf all by himself (you know who you are!). Like it, love it...let me know. Hate it...tell me how to fix it, but keep it constructive! Thanks!


	20. Begetting Children

Legolaslover: hehe, Nilfalath is my new favorite obsession! he's not as cute as Leggy though. I want a naked Legolas. if I find one, I'll share him with you, I promise! thanks!

Okanim: hmmm, I like snickers (hint, hint) Lena is gonna have an active part in the Fellowship, that much I've decided, but she's not gonna steal the spotlight from anyone else. thanks!

LeaMarie F. Rocket: he'll forgive her, he knows what she's been through, but he's still hurt (you'll see in ch 21). I think he's gonna be just a little older. I've always wanted an older brother :sniff: thanks!

spotnmushlover246: sorry sorry sorry, I had to. I blanked until today. but thanks for the review!

Lindelea: glad you liked! thanks!

Myri78: thanks bunches!

Leah's Lovely: thanks for the review!

LevelTwentySeven: aw, thanks so much. glad you like!

jadedsakuya: yeppers. you'll see, but we don't actually meet Nilfalath until next chappie. thanks!

Marisa: thanks so much for still reading. and i LOVE your new story. sounds great!

Disclaimer: you know the drill. don't own it, don't sue, yadda yadda

Chapter 20

"My brother?" she asked, absolutely horrified. "And I spoke to him as if I didn't even know him? Oh no."

"Elena, calm down. He knows what you've been through. I'm sure he understands that you don't remember anything," Legolas appeased her.

"Wouldn't you still be hurt? I'm his sister, for God's sake, and I just acted like he was a complete stranger!" she exclaimed, bolting upright in their bed. "I need to see him."

"Lena…" Legolas whined as he tried to pull her back down with him. He wasn't ready for her to leave his side just yet. "Can't you wait a moment longer?"

"No, Legolas!" She scrambled around the room, searching for clothes that would later be suitable to attend dinner. The only thing she could seem to find was her chemise, and she knew for a fact Thranduil would _not_ appreciate her showing up in that. Finally, Legolas managed to remove himself from the bed and help her get her clothes out.

"Good lord, woman. Don't act as if you've gone mad! Slow down and think, would you?"

She turned and glared at him, struggling with the clasps on the dress he'd handed her. "I hate dresses," she mumbled irately. "Why does it have to be a dress?"

"Because we're going to dinner afterwards and you have to look presentable. You do realize this is the first formal dinner we've be to together since your accident."

"It is?"

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, mela. It is."

"Oh," she replied, smoothing out the dress over her slender figure. It was a dark forest green satiny material that shimmered when the light hit it just right. The slim straps rested on her shoulders, and the square neckline was elegantly cut below her collarbone. It fastened up her back, and half way down, the material split and a darker green cloth billowed out behind her. A pale leaf design embroidered gracefully on this new piece of fabric with gold colored thread, disappearing under the swathes of other fabric. It was pretty enough, she supposed. She really wasn't one to dress up much. She didn't really need to if she was to be out with the guard anyway.

She quickly brushed her hair out until it shone and twisted it up into a messy yet stylish twist, leaving several tendrils of hair loose. She twirled around in front of Legolas and grinned. "Passable?" she questioned, noting he had dressed in half the time she had.

"Definitely," he answered, holding his hand out to her. He was dressed in dark green breeches and a lighter tunic, embellished with an even lighter thread. He wore his usual style boots, though these seemed not quite as worn. His hair was pulled back, as always, in his warrior plaits, while the rest of it cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. He kissed her hand lightly and pulled her closer to him. "You're missing something," he whispered thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

Legolas furrowed his brow momentarily, but after only a moment, his eyes lit up. "Oh, yes! How could I have forgotten?"

"Forgotten what, Legolas?" she inquired as he moved to the vanity near the wall. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out something very shiny. Elenayave tried to peer over his shoulder to see what he was doing, to no avail. "What is it?" she whined.

Turning around to face her, she saw plainly what he had in his hands. A delicate looking tiara glimmered and sparkled as he moved back across the room. It seemed to be made out of silver at first, but as he neared, she noticed immediately that it was not. And, she wasn't sure…but were those diamonds set in the band? Oh lordy…

"Legolas…what is that?"

"What does it look like, Lena?" he questioned, rolling his for the second time that night. Honestly, he was beginning to think that the loss of blood from her mishap had caused her to loose all sense of what a stupid question was.

"Well, it looks rather like a crown of some sort, but you know what I mean. Is that…mine?"

"Who else would it belong to? Only the princess of the Greenwood can wear this," he stated matter-of-factly. "My mother wore it a long time ago," he added softly, "when she and Ada had just married."

"Oh," she replied, gazing at the beautifully made diadem. "Legolas, I can't wear this. It's too…"

"But you must, Lena," he pleaded. "For the people."

"Legolas, the people know who I am," she argued, pushing his hands back. He shot her a pained look and blinked.

"But do you?" he asked softly. His steady glance met hers and her resolve crumbled into a pile of dust.

"Of course I do," she replied quietly. "I'm your wife."

"And princess," he reminded, holding out the tiara.

"And princess," she agreed as she gently lifted it from his hand.

"Soon to be queen."

"Not so soon," she quipped. "Your father plans to be here a while longer, Legolas. He wasn't abdicating last time I checked."

"No, but someday…"

"Let's not talk about that now, please. I want to see Nilfalath before dinner."

"You have to face that fact sooner or later," he stated as she was walking out the door. He quickly grabbed his knife off the table and slung it in his belt (for ceremony's sake) and ran out after her. Catching up with her, he whispered, eyes wide, "And eventually, we have to have children."

Elenayave burst out into peals of giggles. "Oh no. Don't start that now. I can't imagine having a miniature version of you running around!"

"I'll have you know I was very well-behaved when I was a child," he said proudly.

"Right. And I'm the Queen of England."

"The Queen of what!" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"It's an expression. I'm not the Queen of anything," she responded, laughing still.

"Yet," he retorted. "And we _do _have to have children at some point. Ada won't let me rule if I don't have an heir. You know that."

"Yes, Legolas," she said, winding her way through the halls. "I know. But that doesn't mean we have to beget one right here in the corridor."

Legolas's eyes widened and he grinned wickedly at her.

"Don't even think about it," she warned, sensing his idea. This could not possibly be a good thing. "Legolas…"

Playfully, Legolas pinned her against the door behind her and instantly covered her lips in a searing kiss. Elenayave struggled for just a moment, then submitted to his mischievousness. But as soon as his hand started creeping around to her rear, she pushed against him. He broke from her and gave her a cheeky smile.

"What?"

"_What?_ Oh, please. You know what! One of these days you are going to get the both of us in trouble! That's what. You can't just grab me in the middle of the hallway and start…start…"

"Begetting children?" he offered helpfully.

"OH!" she exclaimed, setting her shoulders and turning away from him.

Legolas remained where he was, grinning like an idiot. "Where are you going, mela?" he asked when she had gone half way down the hall.

"To see my brother!" she huffed in reply.

"That is odd indeed then, for his room is right here!" Legolas pointed out cheerfully, indicating the door he'd pinned her against.

hehehe. I' so mean. I know, it's slightly short. but next we meet Nilfalath for real. and then off to dinner we shall go, and things get kinda rough there…you'll see. keep the reviews coming guys. I like to read your feedback. (ps- kinda freaked ya out with the title to this one didn't i?)


	21. A Sibling's Memories

neo: it's okie. I know how that goes. too much to do and not enough time. Nilfalath is what this whole chappie as all about, so enjoy! I'm glad you like my portrayal of Leggy. I like the goofy side of him.

LevelTwentySeven: sorry, I know it was short. this one's a little longer. how bout that! thanks.

Leah's Lovely: I figured as much. hehe. I didn't mean to worry people, it just happened that way! oh well. thanks!

Okanim: oooh, snickers! yummy. almost as yummy as Legolas! thanks!

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: yeppers! that's my favorite kind of Leggy! thanks!

Crecy: thanks so much!

forfiwen bloom: its okie. thanks. yeah…single is okay, but there's this one guy…anyway, thanks!

Jordan: thanks!

Lindelea: update was a little longer this time in coming, but I hope its okie. too much school work lately.

Myri78: I'm not telling, hehehe. you'll see. thanks!

arwen101: thanks much!

Legolaslover: you're welcome! sharing is caring. anyway, thanks much for the review!

Megara: glad you like it and welcome! yeah, a new victim, I mean reader! yeah, you can call her Lena, and there will be complications but I'm not sure what yet! thanks!

aurora-myst: thank you for your observations about Lena. that's exactly how I wanted her to be. (it good to know I can do something right…hehe) yeppers, kids are in the future, but I'm thinking sequel material.

sammy: no, not that soon. later. hey! you can share the naked Legolas with me and Legolaslover! coolbeans!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: snow! I want snow! gosh, it never snows here. thanks! glad you like it!

Annadin89: sure thing. thanks!

Disclaimer: you know the drill. if not refer to chapters 3-20

Chapter 21

She huffed back to where he was and gave him a quick glare, and then gently pushed him out of the way. Elenayave eased the door open and slipped quietly into the darkened room. She could see a still figure laying in the bed in the middle of the sparsely decorated room…the room of a warrior. While she had the chance, she looked him over a little more closely, trying to discern their similarities. His long silky hair was mostly blond, but there were light red streaks running through it, giving his locks a strawberry blond hue. His features were smooth and chiseled, somewhat like Legolas's, but his nose structure and cheekbones reminded her of her own. Bright blue eyes, though glazed over in his deep sleep, were shot through with green close to his pupils, as he gazed sightlessly at the ceiling. Legolas came in quietly behind her and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, forgetting the playfulness he'd exuded in the corridor. He nudged her forward toward the bed where her brother lay sleeping.

"Nilfalath?" she called softly, brushing her free hand lightly over his forehead.

The Elf stirred drearily and, blinking, slowly started to wake up. His eyes cleared and focused, and a smile spread over his features. "Elena," he croaked out, and then rubbed his throat painfully.

"The medicine they drugged him with must have made his throat dry," Legolas whispered as he moved to get some water for the injured warrior.

Elenayave nodded in understanding and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. She gripped her brother's hand tightly in her own and smoothed his hair down with the other. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Better than I did," he replied, accepting the water Legolas now held out for him. "I'm still sore."

"I'm sure," Legolas intoned, knowing full well what it was like to be hit with an enemy arrow. "Malia tells me you're lucky."

Nilfalath nodded solemnly and gazed back up at his sister. "I assume Legolas informed you as to who I am." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm sorry, Nilfalath. Everything is just coming so slowly, and it didn't register right away. I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time, but somewhere, I know I've met you before. It's confusing."

"I understand, Elena," he said softly. "I just feel like I let you down somehow."

"Let me down? What are you talking about?"

"I was supposed to be in the guard escorting you home. I helped convince Legolas that you neither needed nor wanted one. But I should have been there…"

"Qué ser�, ser�," she said, ignoring the questioning looks her husband and brother gave her. "It means what will be, will be. Fate doesn't change, Nilfalath. It wouldn't have mattered."

"It would have made me feel a little better," he mumbled. "I didn't really want to listen to Ada explain to me all the reasons why one shouldn't bend to the will of an elleth like you. But I had to anyway, as if I didn't feel horrible enough."

Elenayave smiled and cupped his cheek in her palm. "I am so sorry, Nil. I never meant to cause you such hurt."

Nilfalath sighed and covered her hand with his larger one. "We're all just happy to have you back, Elena. Especially Legolas, I would imagine," he added, grinning up at the Elven prince and his commander. "How much _do _you remember?"

"Not enough," she answered with a small frown. "Just little memories here and there. It's nothing constant and sometimes the visions make no sense."

Nilfalath sat silent for a moment, pondering his sister's words. "Perhaps you should go home," he suggested. "Maybe Lord Elrond could help you, and seeing Ada again might spark something."

Elenayave nodded thoughtfully and glanced up at Legolas. Her husband seemed deep in thought, but he caught her gaze and let her know she has his agreement and permission if it was what she wanted.

"Maybe you could help as well, Nilfalath," Legolas said. "Perhaps longer contact with you would help Lena remember something. Maybe more of her childhood, her time in Rivendell."

"I could try," he returned, struggling to sit up.

"No, Nil. Stay where you are," Elenayave commanded, gently pushing on his shoulder. "Don't try to sit up. We can do this as you are."

The Elf nodded again and lay back against his pillow. He closed his eyes and felt Elena move closer to him, and then the coolness of her palm covered his forehead. His word remained black for a moment, and then color swirled before his eyes.

_A little girl, maybe only six or seven, bounced along behind him, her red curls spilling over her shoulders. She carried a worn and tattered blanket with her, holding it tightly in her arms._

"_Are we there yet, Nil?" she asked, her clear voice ringing in the fresh spring air._

"_Almost, little one," he replied, reaching out to take her hand. "Almost."_

_It had been hard raising Elenayave without the help of his mother, and his father was seldom around during the day. Arcollo was busy with Lord Elrond, serving as a personal guard in the Rivendell army. The child needed a mother, and the loss of her own at the tender age of four had deeply affected her. But Nilfalath tried, no matter that the other ellyn his age poked fun at his little follower. Often enough, Elena ended up in tears from their relentless teasing, but in the end, he figured it would make her stronger against the wiles of ellyn when she was older._

_The sun was shining high in the trees of the Dell, and the air was fresh with the scent of spring rain. He had promised the child that he would teach her to swim once the weather warmed up, and now he was certain it was balmy enough. Finally, they reached the pool he'd found earlier that day just for their foray, and he heard Elenayave giggle with delight behind him._

"_It's perfect, Nilfalath," she exclaimed, racing to the water's edge. "I can see all the way to the bottom!"_

"_Yes, little one. I know. That is why I chose it. It's not very deep and is perfect for learning to swim. It is where Ada taught me to swim," he replied smiling._

_Elenayave fell to her knees and sat on the bank, soaking up the warm sun. It had been raining all the past week, and it felt good to be out in the glow of the sun. The child had been eager to go outside, but remained cooped up due to the inclement weather. And now that it was a gorgeous day, the toddler's energy was overflowing._

_Nilfalath stood observantly behind her, careful to make sure that no danger befell the girl. It wasn't common to find orcs so close to the Rivendell borders, but he was taking no chances. He didn't want his father to go through the pain of another loss, nor did he feel much like fighting today. It just felt good to be able to spend time with his sister. She reminded him so much of their mother; her mannerisms, her looks, her laugh. He knew Arcollo must suffer greatly each day just having to set eyes on the one that had inherited Eliant's appearance and be reminded exactly of what it was he'd lost. But he figured it was good to be reminded. He didn't plan on forgetting one aspect of his mother's life. She been such a vital and energetic part of their family, and Nilfalath knew that Elenayave would probably bear the most pain of the two children, having almost never known Eliant at all._

_He smiled again as he watched her skimming her fingers over the crystal clear water. Elenayave would be a strong-willed elleth, he knew. And she got it honestly. Arcollo could be incredibly stubborn at times, and admittedly, so was he. The girl would be raised a warrior, or at least with the heart of one._

Elenayave grinned when she broke contact with her brother. "I remember that," she said softly. "We stayed there all day because I wouldn't let you leave until I was sure I could swim on my own."

"Of course not," Nilfalath readily replied. "I have no idea why you needed to be able to swim as a four year old."

"I wanted to be ready," she protested. "Just in case. Who knows? It might have saved _someone's_ life later on."

"You mean Elrohir," her brother stated flatly, shaking his head.

Elenayave giggled and nodded. "Yes. I mean Elrohir."

Legolas took this opportunity to break into the conversation. "Elrohir? You saved Elrohir's life?"

"He and Elladan were fooling around one of the falls. Elladan dared him to jump over, swearing he would jump at the same time. I was down in the pool already, listening to the two of them banter," Elenayave explained.

"Apparently, when Elrohir jumped, Elladan stayed behind and then took off back toward the Homely House," Nilfalath added, remembering the story just as well as she did.

"As it turns out, Elrohir angled his jump wrong and clipped a rock mid-fall and it rendered him unconscious," she continued with a grim smile. "He was almost immediately sucked under the current. If I hadn't pulled him out, he would have drowned."

"And thus began Ada and Lord Elrond's escapades to marry Elena off to one of the twins. Lord Elrond figured she would be helpful in one of their 'temporarily incapacitated' moments."

Legolas grinned at Nilfalath's words. "Why is it that I never heard this story before? It could have been helpful…"

"Don't you even think about using it against him, Legolas," Elenayave warned. "He'll know it was I who told you, and he'll take it out on me."

Their conversation was briefly interrupted when a serving maid knocked quietly on the door before entering with a tray of food in her hand. She bowed her head momentarily to Legolas and Elenayave, then placed the tray on the nightstand and left.

"We'd best get to the Hall, mela," Legolas said, offering her his hand. "I don't wish to hear another speech from Ada about being late for the evening meal."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed, rising from her position by the bed. She softly tucked a strand of her brother's hair behind his ear and patted his cheek. "You don't need any help, do you?"

"I can manage," he answered, propping himself up with his pillow.

"Perhaps once you can travel again without the healers tagging along after you, we can make a trip home for a while," she proposed, glancing at Legolas, who nodded.

Nilfalath quickly agreed. "I'm sure Ada would like to see us both. It has been such a long time."

"I'll see it arranged," Legolas said. "Your guard duty can be worked out later."

"Thank you," the siblings murmured in unison. Nilfalath tucked in to his meal promptly and waved Elenayave and Legolas out. "I don't want you to be late. I know how the king's speeches can be."

Elenayave smiled and linked her arm with Legolas's as he led her to the door. She had just reached the threshold when she heard him call to her again.

"Elena…thank you," he intoned softly. "For coming."

"Of course, Nil," she said in response, giving him a warm smile. "If you need anything…"

"I know, Elena. I know."

And with that Legolas eased the door closed softly and steered Elenayave toward the Great Hall.

whew! sorry bout the wait. school was getting to be my main time oocupant. and i thnk i failed my pre-calc test. oh well. what point does math have anyway. hopefully, i'll have the next update sooner. byez!


	22. Dinner Do's and Don'ts

Sebstar: thanks!

Legolaslover: I really wanted to introduce him as a character. he's going to be instrumental in helping lena get her memory back. thank you!

spotnmushlover246: sure, sure

Marisa: hi! hehehe, thanks. you better get working on your story. love it lots!

beautystar: thanks. glad you like it so far

Myri78: yeah. school sucks. yeppers! I couldn't leave him behind, could I?

Leah's Lovely: thanks much!

Okanim: yay! sibling rivalry…hmmm. I could work that in somewhere. oooh, extra milky ways…yum!

lindelea: thanks much!

aurora-myst: ew, proofs. hated those. hehe. thanks!

Annadin89: term papers suck too. I hated those for earth science. our teacher was whacked out. anyway…thanks!

Miss Independent3: hehehe. good thinking. thanks for the review!

Megara: me too. I wish I had a brother. ooh, all three of them together…maybe I could do a swimming scene in Rivendell…how would that be?

Midnight Ocean: thanks. here ya go!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: no one does, but hey. i'll think about it (yeah, i wish). thanks! of course, he's going!

Disclaimer: you know, yadda yadda. don't sue me.

Chapter 22

Elenayave shivered nervously as she stood behind the double wooden doors that led into the Hall. This was to be the first dinner in which the entire kingdom was to be present since she had been taken. Legolas stood calmly next to her, smoothing out his tunic and listening for their introduction. He beamed at her and took her arm and linked it with his own.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly.

"Thank you," she replied and then quickly checked her hair.

Legolas grinned in sympathy. He certainly knew how she felt. He could remember the first time he'd walked through those doors with her on his arm, the night he'd asked for her hand and announced their betrothal. He'd been trembling so badly he could hardly make it to his seat. When she'd inquired as to his well-being, he'd told her he was shaken by an earlier accident out on the archer range. He doubted that she fully believed him, but it had stopped her line of questions he could tell she wanted to ask, and he'd not let on as to what was going to happen. Yes, indeed. He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

_Legolas shifted anxiously from one foot to the other as he stood waiting to enter the feast hall. He was dressed in his more formal attire: white buckskin breeches and a matching jerkin and boots. His hair was unbound and cascaded freely over his shoulders and down his back. A silver circlet sat atop his brow, making his appearance all the more regal. But the telltale signs of a faint blush were spread over his high cheekbones and his apprehension was clear to the elleth that stood rather calmly standing next to him._

"_Legolas," she said, laying her hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"_

"_Of course, mela," he assured her. "I just…well, there was a slight accident at the range today and, uh…I'm just on edge, that's all," he stammered._

_Elenayave was hardly convinced, but she knew he would tell her later if he wanted. "You have no reason to be nervous. You've been introduced here thousands of times, I'm sure."_

_Legolas laughed nervously and thought, 'Never with my future wife on my arm', but he didn't dare voice his thoughts. He had every detail planned out perfectly and could only hope that things would go smoothly. _

"_His highness, Prince Legolas, and his lady, the Lady Elenayave of Imladris!"_

_At the announcement, Legolas offered her his arm and the doors opened to them. Elenayave quickly slipped her arm around his and allowed him to guide her to the head table in the vast room. Everyone in the hall stood as they entered, and Elenayave suddenly felt self-conscious under their scrutinizing gazes. She gripped Legolas's arm tighter and stepped up her pace to avoid dragging slightly behind him. Finally, they reached the place where Thranduil already stood waiting for them. Legolas bowed his head in genteel respect to his father, and Elenayave immediately pulled up her ruffled skirts ever so slightly and curtsied. The king inclined his head in acknowledgement, and the three sat down. _

_The dinner passed reasonably well, he thought, considering he and his father knew the situation and she didn't. Legolas smiled inwardly as he picked at the little remaining food on his plate. Elenayave had finished quite a while ago and was carrying on a conversation with Thranduil. Some couples were already up and dancing and Legolas knew that sooner or later he and Lena would be among them. He ran through the intended events in his mind, piece by piece, willing himself to remember every line, every planned touch, every gentle kiss. It was the least thing she expected, she was sure. In fact, he had made it seem that it was just a Greenwood tradition for the prince's lady to be introduced with him. She had no idea what awaited her on the balcony after the first few dances._

Elenayave visibly relaxed as the vision left her and she turned to Legolas with a smile. "This can't possibly be that nerve-wracking, can it? I'm not proposing to you."

"Nay, mela. But I know sometimes it is very difficult. But trust me when I say that you will get used to it. This sort of thing becomes natural after a certain amount of time."

"His highness, Prince Legolas, and his lady, the Princess Elenayave!"

The introduction had changed since that night, obviously, but it was still their cue to enter through the now opening doors. She could see the ocean of Elves standing and awaiting their passage to the table at the far end of the room. Taking a deep breath, she locked arms with Legolas when he inclined his head and held out his arm for her with a soft smile. Slowly, he started down the narrow way between the tables, stopping every so often to acknowledge his people with a slight bow of his head. Elenayave did the same to those that greeted her. She could hear the soft greetings from all sides, the whispered 'Good evening, princess', or softly spoken 'My lady'.

A slow smile spread across her features. Finally. She was among her people again. It seemed like it had been such a long time since she been to a function like this. She noted thatAlaninwen sat not much further down at the head table and she groaned inwardly.

"What's wrong, Lena?" Legolas whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Alaninwen is here and I do believe she is scowling at me."

"Let her scowl then," Legolas stated, pulling out her chair for her. "She is only jealous that she is not in your place."

Elenayave offered the king a warm smile and a small bow of her head, and he took her hand and softly placed a kiss on its back. Sitting down, she looked around her, searching for any more familiar faces she might have known. Finding none that jumped out at her besides that of Legolas's friend, Armereth, she settled back into her seat and waited for her food.

A plate of steaming roast venison was set before her, along with an array of fresh vegetables and a roll. She figured it was a typical meal for the time period, and she felt somewhat ridiculous for wishing she could have been at McDonald's with a nice juicy hamburger and some French fries. She giggled and Legolas immediately turned to her, intrigued.

"Lena?"

"I know this is going to sound really odd, but I suddenly have this craving for french fries."

"French fries?" he questioned with a frown. "What are french fries?"

She wrinkled her nose and thought hard. How could a french fry be explained to an Elf who had no concept of the technology she was used to?

"Well, it comes from a potato. It's cut into a long thin stick shape, and then deep fried in cooking oil. They look rather golden brown and are somewhat crunchy, and really good to eat."

Legolas looked fascinated for a moment. "I've never heard of such a thing. It sounds…interesting."

"I might be able to figure out how to make some here, if you have the right stuff in the kitchen."

Alaninwen snorted in derision. "If this is some sort of food from the human world you _supposedly_ went to, perhaps it's not a good idea for it to be eaten here."

Elenayave's eyes narrowed. "Supposedly? What do you mean supposedly?"

"Do you actually think you were truly there? Doesn't it seem a little odd that you say you were in a different world and yet your body remained here, in the healing halls?" she inquired, leaning towards her with a leering smile.

"Why should it concern you anyway, Lady Alaninwen?" Legolas smoothly cut in. "The word of Mithrandir and the princess should be enough."

"Not that I doubt them, my lord. Not at all," she backtracked quickly, not wanting to appear too treasonous. "It just seemed strange, that's all."

"Well," Elenayave seethed. "It's the truth, however strange it seems."

Alaninwengave her a sickening smile and nodded overdramatically. Turning back to her friends, she spoke quietly among them, and Elena could hear them twitter and giggle. With a sigh, she focused again on her plate and poked her fork delicately into the meat. An overwhelming thought of the movie Bambi rushed at her, and she stopped the fork midair, halfway to her mouth. Why? Why was she having all these sudden thoughts of Earth, when she was perfectly happy where she was? She placed the fork carefully back on the plate and reached for her glass of wine.

'Never mind that you've never had any before', she thought as she took a small sip. Its taste was heady and rich as it flowed smoothly down her throat, and it left a bittersweet aftertaste in her mouth. She took another swig before setting her glass down on the table. Immediately, she felt warmth flood her cheeks and she started to feel a little better. The abrupt confrontation withAlaninwen had put her on edge and on the defensive, a feeling she wasn't quite used to. But the wine seemed to relax her, at least a little.

She had been so busy focusing on her plate, attempting to eat the venison, that she completely missed Legolas's question. Alaninwen's giggles brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. What?" she asked, shooting the annoying elleth a warning glare.

"I was asking if you felt all right, Lena. You don't look well."

"Oh. I'm fine," she replied, giving him a smile. "Really, I am."

"Perhaps the wine is too strong for her, my lord,"Alaninwen suggested. "She might not be used to drinking such in the other world."

Legolas stared at her, clearly catching on to the taunting tone in her voice. "And mayhap you should watch your tongue, lady. Do not speak so lightly or you may find yourself without one."

Alaninwenquickly shrunk back and returned to finishing her meal.

"Now, now, Legolas," Thranduil broke in before things got out of hand. "There is no need to make empty threats. Especially to a lady."

"They are not empty," he murmured, only loud enough for Elenayave to hear. "Nor is she a lady."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Legolas. It's all right. She's right. I'm not used to it," she soothed, trying to break the tenseness that now hung over the table.

He relaxed slightly and flagged down the servant passing by the table. "Could she have a glass of water please?" he asked.

"Of course, my lord," he replied, and then bustled off to get it.

She continued to pick at the food on her plate, not sure if she dared to try the venison or not. Obviously, it didn't possess the mind numbing effects of the wine, but she was still leery. Out of the corner of her eye, she sawAlaninwen huddled in conversation with one of her friends, and an ill feeling sank into the pit of her stomach. Elenayave had a feeling that she hadn't been quite so lenient withAlaninwen before her accident, and perhaps the lady was taking advantage of her weakened intellectual state. But she knew not what to do anyway, so there was little she could do to prevent what happened next.

Alaninwenreached for the basket in the middle of the table that held the bread. As she did so, her friend next to her took hold of her other arm and pulled, as if to get her attention.Alaninwen swayed dangerously in her seat and flailed to keep her balance. Her slender arm swung into Legolas's wine glass, sending it flying. The goblet bounced as it fell, spraying the rich red liquid down the front of Elenayave's gown. She gasped and pushed her seat back, immediately standing up. Alaninwen, on the other side of the table, stood up and covered her mouth innocently with her hand.

Instantly, Legolas was on his feet beside her, napkin in hand, trying to wipe up as much of the wine as possible. Elenayave stood with her fists clenched, shaking and seething inwardly at the elleth's 'mistake'.

"Oh! Your highness! I _do_ apologize,"Alaninwen offered, a look of feigned horror on her face.

"Still your tongue, Alaninwen!" Legolas cried, absolutely livid. "I do not want to hear another word from you!"

Thranduil sat in his seat, watching the whole scene unfold. Feeling horribly sorry and embarrassed for Elenayave, he quickly stepped in. "Legolas, why don't you take Elena back to your chambers to change, and then join us later at the circles? I'll handle the rest from here."

"Thank you, Ada," Legolas replied, sendingAlaninwen a glare as he took Lena's hand and helped her get away from the table. "We will return later."

there ya go guys! let me know how i'm doing. and guess what! we're going to rivendell sooooooon! yeah. all you elrohir and elladan fans beware! we'll have three mischievious elflings on our hands!


	23. Promises

sammy: me too! hey, you can share the naked Legolas with legolaslover and me! once we find one of course!

lindelea: thanks. we're getting to Rivendell, eventually. not for another few chappies. lena's gonna take revenge first!

Alora: thanks so much for the opinion and review. I'll think about that. as for Legolas as a father, I would love to see that too! he'd be a good one. I love the LOTR costumes! they're so awesome!

LevelTwentySeven: thanks a bunch! she'll get it soon, don't worry!

Myri78: hehehe. I agree. oh, and reviewer Marisa really like your idea about getting it on with French fries! I did too!

Okanim: hmmm, that sounds like a good idea, but I've got something else in mind. maybe I could still work that in there though (hehehe) thanks for the candies!

Crecy: thanks much!

Leah's Lovely: hmm, lynching is against the law I think. oh well. don't worry. Alaninwen's got it coming to her.

Legolaslover: you got it. that's exactly what I had in mind! yea! great minds think alike, you know. is it okie if we share naked Legolas with reviewer sammy too? thanks!

Alezandrane: yeppers! right-o! she will. thanks much!

longivity101: we're going to Rivendell, yea! not for a couple more chapters though. hope you can wait!

Sebstar: great, now I must rescue you from the evil mental institute van! thanks! glad you like!

Marisa: hehe, your review made me laugh. I love it. I like to throw a couple twists in now and then. it's fun. love your story, keep it up!

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan: not quite, but I wouldn't put it past her. she's a desperate elleth, that one. anyway, thanks!

Annadin89: thanks a bunch! butt kicking on the way!

Megara: whoa girl! calm down! I promise we'll be in Rivendell within the next…3 or 4 chappies. and yes, we can have a swimming scene if you want. I agree…I love the twins! I wish they had some real pix of them on the net and I totally missed them in the movies!

beautystar: well, Alaninwen pretty much hates Lena because Lena's the princess and she's not. she's desperate and she wants Leggy all to herself! sorry if that's confusing! thanks!

xSilverShadowsx: thanks so much! wow! I got all of your reviews at the same time! yea! glad you like! um, lena will remember little pieces of the books when it comes time, but that won't be until the sequel, so you'll have to wait!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: thanks bunches. hehe, I like the nose break incident. maybe that should one of the memories she gets back. what do you think?

Disclaimer: you know. don't own, don't sue. I like my dust bunnies and bullet-proof marshmallows.

Chapter 23

She stood before the mirror in the bedchambers and stared at the reflection it presented. A deep red stain was set into the front of her dress, from the neckline all the way down to her navel. She sighed and frowned, knowing somehow that the gown had been a gift from Legolas, and was one of her favorites that she didn't actually mind wearing. And now, it was ruined. She ran her fingers lightly over the wet spot and shook her head. Legolas moved behind her and she could see his reflection shift into the mirror.

"Perhaps Elaren can wash it out with some cold water," he suggested, coming to stand behind her.

"I doubt it," she said softly. "Wine stains do not come out so easily. Especially on so light a fabric. It's ruined."

"I could have another made," he offered as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"No, Legolas. It would not be the same."

Legolas stepped back and stared at the mirror, seeing the distress on his wife's face clearly. It was not often that she showed such emotions, and it worried him.

"Lena, what's wrong, love? I know it's not just the dress," he stated. "You hate dresses, remember?"

"I'm having memories of where I was, Legolas. And I don't know why. I don't want to go back, but it's like every little thing that I do reminds me."

Legolas frowned. "Maybe we should move up your trip to Rivendell. We could leave sooner."

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow or the day after."

Elenayave gave a forced smile and began to loosen the ties on her dress. She moved away from the mirror as she stepped out of the silky material and picked up another set of clothes that was draped over the chair by the nightstand. It was a lighter dress, and much shorter, only coming to her mid-calf. Perfect for the forest circles, she thought.

"I suppose that'll do," replied, referring to the dress and their departure date. Slowly, a wicked grin spread over her face. "But that means I'll have to make my revenge soon."

Legolas met her gaze and quirked his brow questioningly.

"If we leave the day after tomorrow, that'll give me plenty of time to seek retribution."

"What do you plan on doing to Alaninwen, exactly?"

"You'll see, Legolas. You'll see."

"Lena," he warned.

"It won't be against the law. Or permanent. I promise."

i know that this is incredibly short, but that's okie cuz hopefully the next chappie will be up in like, 5 minutes. yea! no school today! ahahahaha! review and let me know how I'm doing. and thanks for the awesome responses to the last chappie!


	24. Revenge Is Sweet

aurora-myst: thanks! glad you like so far! read on!

spotnmushlover246: yep. here it is!

Myri78: sure thing. here it is! thanks!

Disclaimer: what's Tolkien's is Tolkien's, everything else is mine. don't sue me please.

Chapter 24

Legolas awoke to the feel of Elenayave crawling back into the bed. After a long night at the forest circles, they'd eventually retired for the night and gone, not to their chambers, but to the flet he'd had built not too far from the clearings. Once there, he'd made sure that Lena was well satisfied and _completely_ sleepy before he'd even let her think about laying down to rest. It had taken quite a while, but after the fourth time around or so, she had started to become drowsy, though still alert enough to enjoy what was happening.

As he was still slightly groggy, it took him a moment to regain his bearings and to realize where he was. The talan was mostly empty airy space, save for the four poster bed covered in sheer draperies and the one nightstand carved out of rich wood. There weren't really any walls to the talan, but the tree branches protected them from wandering eyes. A small silvery ladder was rolled up near the far side of the flet to allow easy admittance to those they wished to welcome.

"Lena?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, snuggling up against his bare side.

"What were you doing?" he asked, slightly disappointed at the fact that she was now dressed.

"Nothing, Legolas," she said soothingly. "Just go back to sleep, love."

Legolas felt somewhat ill at ease knowing that she'd been out and about without him noticing, but he knew she could take care of herself. Settling back down into the warmth of the covers, he wrapped her slender frame in his arms again, and drifted off to sleep.

Elenayave smiled when she felt his breathing slow and she knew he'd returned to resting. It had been difficult enough wriggling out of his arms the first time. It was slightly cool outside and the only clothes she had was the sundress she'd worn to the circles. She felt bad for leaving him, even for a moment, after the treat he'd given her before, but she knew there was no other time that would be better to get Alaninwen. More than likely, the elleth was off in some other Elf's talan or room and not her own. And of course, she'd been right. So much for her undying love for Legolas, Elenayave thought. It had only taken but a moment to mix the potion for disaster for the next morning. But it didn't help that she could hardly remember her way to the flet where she'd left Legolas.

He'd led her there at a brisk trot after sneaking out of the circle under his father's nose, and it was pitch black in the forest at night. No light from the stars shone through the thick canopy of branches. Not to mention, she'd been a little less than sharp due to the wine she'd consumed. It only took a few times of going up the wrong ladder and seeing things she didn't really want to see, before she found her way back. And before she crept into bed with Legolas, she decided she'd never look at Armereth the same way again.

The sun shone through the branches of the tree, effectively waking both Elves that lay tangled in the sheets of the bed. Songbirds could be heard singing in the nearby trees, and bits of blue sky were visible between the boughs. But it was really the person shouting below the tree that got their attention.

"Legolas! Elena! You have to see this! Get down here and hurry up!"

Legolas stirred, pulling the pillow over his head, and mumbled. "That had better not be Armereth, or I'll kill him."

"I think it is," Elenayave said, grinning. "And apparently, he wants us to wake up."

"I'm tired," Legolas grumbled and tightened his grip on her waist. "You should be too. Ignore him."

"Legolas, it is well past dawn. We have to get up anyway. No doubt your father will be looking for you."

"Why are you so chipper this morn?" he asked, yanking the pillow off his head and slowly complying.

"Oh, I don't know. But I have I feeling that today is going to be a wonderful day! Now get up!" she exclaimed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you two coming or not?" Armereth yelled up at them.

"Would you wait a moment?" Legolas snapped back, not at all happy about being forced out of his warm bed with his wife.

Elenayave watched Legolas pull his breeches and loose under-tunic on as he stumbled around the talan, muttering under his breath.

"I swear! I thought these ceaseless interruptions would stop once we were married. But no! Ada says, 'Beget a child, Legolas. You must have an heir, my son,' but how can I if he never gives me the time!"

"Stop ranting and get down the ladder, Legolas. You're holding up Armereth," Elenayave commanded, pointing at the silver ropes at the edge of the flet.

"Ladies first," he replied kicking the ladder down so it would unfurl. He swept his arm toward the ladder dramatically and gave her a mock bow.

Elenayave rolled her eyes and scurried down the ropes, much as she had the night before. Legolas followed not far behind her. Coiling the rope around his arm, he knotted it into a loop and catapulted it back onto the platform. Meanwhile, Armereth raised an eyebrow at Elena.

"Have a little too much fun last night?"

"Not as much as you, I'm sure," she quipped, remembering stumbling upon his flet in search of her own. "I hadn't known that position was possible."

Armereth gave her a wide grin, but his cheeks burned bright pink. "Well, neither did I. But if it works…perhaps you'd like to learn, my lady."

"If you're going to try to seduce my wife, Armereth, at least do it where I can't see you," Legolas broke in. "Now, what is all this nonsense that you got us out of bed for?"

"You'll see," he replied. "You'll forgive me once you do, I'm sure of it."

"This had better be good," Legolas stated.

Armereth led Legolas and Elena through the gates back into the palace. The three Elves wound through the corridors until they reached the doors to the dining hall.

"If you brought us here because they're serving hot cinnamon rolls this morning…" Legolas started.

But he was immediately cut off when Armereth opened the door and he saw Alaninwen standing before his father, having some sort of heated discussion. He stopped midsentence and stared. The mirth on Thranduil's face was barely concealed, but Legolas picked up on it immediately. He heard Elenayave start to giggle next to him, and Armereth was trying desperately to hide his grin. And he could see why. Alaninwen's hair was a very dazzling shade of green.

"Lena…what did you do?" he asked, holding in his laughter.

"It's just a little trick I learned."

"How?" he questioned, smirking now.

"Food coloring," she replied.

Alaninwen turned upon hearing the doors to the Hall open, and locked gazes with Elenayave. She pointed her finger accusingly at Elena and started trembling in rage. "You…you did this!"

"Now, now, Lady Alaninwen. You have no proof of that," Thranduil stated, smiling. "I know for a fact that both Legolas and Elena were at the circles last night and neither returned to the palace until now."

"But…she…it had to be…I…" she sputtered, filled with so much anger she couldn't even string words together to form a coherent sentence. "My hair is green!" she finally managed to spill out in a screech.

"I noticed," Elenayave replied smugly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"The color suits you well, Alaninwen," Legolas said with a laugh. "I think it looks stunning."

Her eyes darkened and her face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Why you little wench!" she screamed at Elena. "You'll pay for this!"

Legolas immediately narrowed his eyes and stepped in between the two elleth before they ended up in a fighting match. Pushing Elena a little behind him, he confronted Alaninwen face to face. "You dare to threaten your princess? That act is treasonable, _my lady_," he spat out the words. "It is not to happen again, do I make myself clear?"

Alaninwen backed off slightly and forced a bow of her head. "Of course, your highness." She did not have the courage to go against the prince or the king. But she glared at Elenayave none the less. She scowled and turned her nose in the other direction as she stomped off back to her chambers.

As soon as she was gone, the Elves in the Hall burst into laughter. Finally, someone had put the elleth in her place. And who else, but their own princess?


	25. Traveling Woes

LevelTwentySeven: well, now you know. hehe. thanks for reading.

xSilverShadowsx: it's okie. I'm glad you like it enough to review. thanks. yeppers, sequel is FOTR through ROTK and a little further. thanks!

spotnmushlover246: hehehe, thanks.

GreenEyedElfGoddess: yep. she totally deserved it too. thanks! manly and elfy? hmm, interesting combination. I love a masculine leggy!

sammy: I cannot be held responsible for what you do to you cousin (tell him that!) but go for it! thanks!

Myri78: glad you liked it. hmmm, dinner…French fries perhaps? I dunno! thanks!

aurora-myst: umm, don't know if it works or not. you could try and let me know… thanks!

Screwed By Life: hint taken. happy? thanks much!

Megara: oooh, I like birthdays! can we have cake? hehe thanks!

star bright 25: wow. thanks so much. I'm glad you like it. :blushes:

longivity101: hehehe, I know. thanks!

Leah's Lovely: I totally agreed with lynching, but I don't want any character killing (unless it's orcs and stuff) cuz I love my characters too much! (even though Alaninwen is a pain in the butt!) and yes, it does make sense. I feel that I should respond to reviews because if people take the time to tell me how I'm doing I should say thanks! so, thanks!

beautystar: well, I dunno. aurora-myst is gonna try it on her cousin, so if it works, I'll let ya know! thanks!

Sebstar: of course, you're welcome! and she definitely did deserve it. thanks for the review!

disclaimer: if you know it, it's not mine. wish it was, but sorry. no luck. please don't sue me! I love my readers!

Chapter 25

She sat atop her mount, Patrosh, as she studied her surroundings. The trees were thicker in this part of the forest than they were closer to the palace, and it felt slightly darker and gloomier than she remembered. But having Legolas and Nilfalath on either side of her set her more at ease in the more dangerous parts of the forest. A fourth dappled grey horse trailed behind them, carrying all their traveling gear and belongings. The three Elves followed an old worn path known as the Old Forest Road, which led to the feet of the Misty Mountains. After about five days in Mirkwood, they would spend a week crossing the mountains, and then two more days to reach Rivendell. Finally, she was going home, and it certainly felt good.

Legolas rode beside her, though his steed was slightly ahead, matching pace with Nilfalath's. The two were carrying on an animated discussion, apparently about battle strategy and orcs. Elenayave shook her head with a small smile. It sounded as if they were two little Elflings arguing over what to do in their leisure. Deciding to stay out of it, she instead observed two of the most important people in her life.

Nilfalath had recovered remarkably well, though Malia was still a little leery about letting him travel such a distance. He sat tall upon Nirith, his gentle mare of four years. He looked slightly more drawn than usual, but was in high spirits nonetheless. The arrow had done no permanent damage, and he would be completely healed within the week. His strawberry blond locks were tied back into an elaborate braid that hung loosely down his back, and his aquamarine eyes sparkled with excitement and vitality.

Legolas looked much the same, seated regally on Isilad. He was dressed in his normal traveling gear, wishing not to be distinguished as royalty if need for secrecy should arise. His tresses were unbound, save for two small braids over each of his pointed ears. Naturally, he carried his knives and bow with him, ready for any situation where he might possibly need them.

The wood was filled with the ellyn's musical laughter and taunts as they quarreled over weapon usage and style. Elenayave shook her head, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. Legolas and Nilfalath had been going at it for almost two hours now. But she just loved to listen to them talk. Legolas's voice was smooth and soft, almost velvety in its resonance. Only very seldom had she ever heard him raise his voice in true anger, and it had never been directed toward her. And Nilfalath, he spoke with a low tenor voice and a soft western drawl that came from his years in Rivendell.

"What do you think, Elena?"

Nilfalath's question shook her from her thoughts and her head turned to glance at him.

"I'm sorry, Nilfalath. What did you say?"

"Legolas and I were wondering which stance you would prefer if you were just learning to shoot. I said, of course, the traditional manner, in the way we're taught. Simple, easy, and effective. Legolas, on the other hand, as we all know, is far from orthodox when it comes to using a bow."

Elenayave nodded, well knowing her husband's penchant for a more predatory form of shooting. It wasn't unusual at all for Legolas to fire more than one arrow at a time, or take completely different stances when discharging arrows. The bow was an extension of himself, he had once explained to her, and form came naturally, no matter how he stood or where he was. Not to mention, it seemed to work, as she could not recall him ever missing a shot, even when fooling around. Legolas had taught her much of what he knew, though she could never quite master some of the ways he fired.

"I'm not sure, Nil. I would want to learn the standard postures first," she paused, smiling at his triumphant look. "But sometimes a normal stance just won't do," she added, nodding at Legolas.

Legolas grinned and winked, quite pleased with her answer.

"Very diplomatic, Elena," Nilfalath laughed. "Whoever taught you that?"

"Ada, no doubt," Legolas broke in, shaking his head. "You must learn to live with the people, my daughter, or the people will not want to live with you," he quoted, almost a perfect imitation of his father.

Elenayave giggled and nodded. "He's doing quite a good job on his own. Ruling a kingdom is a big responsibility."

"Don't I know it," he responded. "He won't ever let me forget it. I don't know if I should tell him that I truly don't want the responsibility of being king."

"And why not?" Nilfalath asked. "You'd certainly do well, I'm sure."

Legolas shook his head and sighed. "It's too much sometimes. I've seen him fall asleep at his desk, trying to work on petitions and paperwork and inventories. It's hard enough some years just keeping the realm fed and provisioned in the winter. I don't want that type of liability. I truthfully do not think I could handle it on my own."

"You're not on you own," Elenayave said softly, easing Patrosh closer to his mount. "I think you'd make a wonderful king."

"I agree," Nilfalath concurred. "Your people love and respect you. That's all you need, really."

Legolas sat quietly atop Isilad for a moment, and then smiled. "I'm sure you would love to sit there and read petitions, Lena. It would suit you quite well."

Elenayave grinned and replied sarcastically, "Oh, of course. I know your father enjoys them." She caught his wistful gaze and her features softened. "You know I'd do it if it would help you, Legolas."

"I know, Lena," he stated. "I know. But I would wish not to place all my duties on you. After all," he said with a cheeky grin, "you'll be taking care of the little ones."

Elenayave threw a small saddle bag in his direction, but he skillfully caught it before it hit him. "You don't give up, do you?"

"What little ones?" Nilfalath asked, genuinely curious and somewhat confused. "Are you with child, Elena?"

"NO!" she and Legolas said in unison.

"Face it, mela. It will happen sooner or later," Legolas intoned cheerily.

"Preferably later," she mumbled, shooting him a glare.

"Hmm. I don't know," Nilfalath said, joining in on the conversation. "I remember Thranduil saying he wished to have grandchildren by his 7090 birthday."

"That's in three years," Elenayave uttered. "That is far too soon."

"Soon? Lena, we've been married for a century! Don't you think it's about time? Everyone is waiting…"

"Well, they'll have to wait a little while longer, Legolas. I'm not ready for dealing with children right now and that's that."

"Will you ever be?" Legolas questioned huffily, a frown spreading across his fair features.

Nilfalath quickly dislodged himself from the discussion, realizing that it was a sore spot in their relationship. He didn't want to get involved and wind up mediating between the two, or worse, taking sides. But if he was to have his say, he certainly agreed with Legolas. Most Elven couples would be more than willing to start a family after a century of marriage.

Elenayave turned her head the other way and stared moodily out into the forest. Feeling slightly confused and thoroughly upset, she tried counting to ten…ten times. She had a good hunch that this had been one of the major issues in their relationship before her accident, and she honestly didn't know how to fix it. Legolas had always wanted children, right from the very beginning. He'd been completely up front with her even before they'd gotten married. And ever since they'd wed, he hadn't stopped insisting that they get started. But she was convinced that it wasn't the right time. It was too dangerous to bring a child into the world now, especially with the shadow that had begun to creep over the Greenwood. Elena turned back to the path before her and urged Patrosh into a longer gait, pushing further ahead. She didn't have time to think about this now. She needed to get home.


	26. If I Lost Her

Megara: cake! I like cake! thanks much for the review!

beautystar: hehe, I wish it snowed here. too warm! well, actually it's 28 right now. hmm…thanks!

sammy: aw, kick ass? really? thanks! yeah, gotta have conflict!

PinkAphid: well, your first review did kinda throw me, cuz one, that's not my name, and two, there are only three people that have stories that have a similar plot line that I've read. but I do appreciate the fact that you added that it was well written. I do try. I realize this is very mary-sue-ish, and that's okie. and I really am glad that you continued to read and that you like it so far. thank you!

Myris78: French fries…I will somehow work that in there again, I swear it! hmm, a mini-leggy…adorable!

Leah's Lovely: well, you were really close with one of your guesses, but I'm not telling which! hehehe! thanks!

xSilverShadowsx: well, you'll see in the sequel won't you? there's a little more left in this story, but we'll get there eventually. thanks!

Alora: I love babies! especially if they resemble little Legolas! hehehe. thanks! and maybe I'll send you a Legolas to talk to your hubby!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: hehee, girlish figure. good one. thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: you know, this gets really redundant after a while. I don't feel like writing one, but you know what it's supposed to say.

Chapter 26

It was truly a beautiful day. The sun was burning merrily in the cloudless sky and the air was crisp and cool. Pines and various conifers lined the path leading into the valley, and the pungent smell was omnipresent. The distant sound of water thundering down the falls could be heard roaring from some invisible source hidden by the trees. On one side of the path, there was a sharp drop off, where the trees somehow grew out of the seemingly solid rock. Elenayave drew Patrosh away from the cliff face, not overly enthusiastic to take a tumble and never make it home.

As she moved over, her leg softly brushed against Legolas's, and she immediately pulled to the side, over-correcting Patrosh's gait. The horse landed her back hooves on loose rocks and stumbled. Her hind legs crumpled beneath her as she began to slide precariously over the bank of rock. Elenayave gripped the reins tightly, attempting to steady her quickly panicking mount, but the steed would not be calmed, and a deepening sense of dread set in. Patrosh's nostrils flared and she whinnied frantically, struggling to regain her footing.

The Elven prince watched in horror as his wife's steed began to drop down the embankment, as if the event was occurring in slow motion. Elenayave's desperate cry brought him immediately out of his stupor and he urged Isilad into a quick stride. Reaching over, he grabbed the twisted reins out of her hands and pulled sharply toward the path, as he set Isilad to straining backward. The wide-eyed mare endeavored to follow the direction of the reins, and finally managed to set her feet on solid ground. Patrosh pulled herself up the rest of the way and started prancing nervously along the path as close to the tree line as she could get.

Legolas glanced worriedly at Elenayave. The elleth was trembling quite visibly in her saddle. Her face was white and fraught with trepidation, and her hands shook as she tried to soothe her mount in the fluid Elvish tongue.

"Elenayave?" he asked, riding briskly to her side.

"I need to rest for a moment," was all she said as she began to dismount.

He nodded and leaped off his own horse, signaling Nilfalath to do the same. The younger ellyn's face was drained of color, and he seemed just as terrified as Elenayave was. Nilfalath started toward his sister, but Legolas reached her first.

The flaxen haired prince carefully offered his hand to help her down. She gripped it tightly and slid off her saddle. As soon as her feet had reached the ground, she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, as if he were her lifeline. Legolas felt a thrill run through his body at the sudden physical contact. She had refused to even embrace him and only spoke coolly to him since their argument days before, and her touch was a welcome change. The trip to Rivendell had been quiet and tense, but everything now seemed to be forgotten.

Legolas did nothing but hold her close against him and gently stroke her back. He soon felt her tears soaking through the thick material of his tunic onto his shoulder, and he began to softly pacify her in their own tongue.

Nilfalath watched on quietly from beside his steed. Despite the seriousness and gravity of the situation, he found himself smiling. It seemed strange to him that one minute, the two were torn apart over some trivial little dispute, and the next, they were clinging to each other for dear life. Funny, how things seemed to just work themselves out. Nilfalath shook his head, resigning himself to never knowing how two people could go through such incredible mood swings in a matter of seconds and blame it all on a silly emotion called love.

It was truly difficult to tell where one of the two ended and the other began. Legolas and Elenayave seemed to have melded together, and one could hardly separate them. The strands of their hair mingled together, rich red with pale blond, even as he towered above her. Legolas pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead in further consolation and he ran his slender fingers through her locks.

"Lena…shhh, it'll be all right, mela. Please, don't cry," he beseeched her.

She nodded after a moment and sniffed, pulling back and straightening. She quickly wiped her eyes with her shirt sleeve and smiled weakly up at him.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," she whispered, her voice quivering. "For everything. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Lena," he replied as he cradled her face in his large hands and smiled. He slowly lowered his lips over her own and kissed her. It was soft and gentle, and he found her lips pliant and ready, responding completely to his touch. Pulling back leisurely, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, wiping away the few tears that still traveled down her creamy skin.

"I love you," she stated. "I hope you know that."

He nodded solemnly and pulled her into another embrace. He wrapped her in his arms completely and securely this time, wishing he would never have to let her go. But eventually, he broke from her, and aided her onto the now calm horse's backside. He caught Nilfalath's gaze and nodded, giving him a slightly forced, faint smile. Nilfalath remounted silently, deciding not to interrupt the couple's reunion, and followed behind his sister.

Legolas gracefully climbed into his saddle on Isilad's back and hesitantly caught up with Nilfalath. It was a moment before they actually acknowledged each other as the let the comfortable silence rest between them.

"I could have lost her," Legolas finally whispered. "Again."

"Legolas…" Nilfalath started, but wasn't quick enough.

"I vowed to never let anything happen to her again, and here I let this silly dispute come between us enough to distract her from her own safety."

"It wasn't your fault, mellon," Nilfalath stated firmly. "And no one will hold you accountable for it."

"I will," Legolas intoned. "I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. I know she doesn't like to talk about it, but…"

"And she shouldn't have been so childish as to pull away, either, Legolas. Do not blame yourself."

Legolas let another moment of quiet pass. "My heart could not handle the pain if I lost her again."

Nilfalath gaped at the Elven prince riding next to him. Here was not the proud warrior he was used to seeing on the battlefield. Legolas was being completely honest and open with him, and the Elf's emotions were written clearly on his face. His jaw was set, but his eyes were sad and distant, and had lost their usual mischievous sparkle. Legolas had almost passed when Elena had been found in such horrible condition last time. If she had died, he would have followed her to Mandos's halls not long after. It was true, Nilfalath knew, that if anything happened to Elena, Legolas would share the same fate. It was not so for all Elves, but the couple's bond was so incredibly strong that it did not allow for any error of that kind, and it would not hesitate to take them both from Arda if something should happen.

"She is not lost to you yet, my friend," Nilfalath said softly, looking ahead to set eyes on his sister. "Her heart is yours."

"As mine is hers, and that is what I so desperately fear," Legolas replied with a small frown as they came in sight of the gates to Rivendell.

a little short, but i promise i'll have the next update tomorrow. i've been really busy with school and softball tryouts this week. i made the cuts for varsity! yea! go me! first base, here i come!


	27. Ada?

longivity101: thanks! yeppers! Rivendell. how exciting. next chappie will be better though! this one's kinda short!

sebstar: thanks much for the thoughtful review!

suzie: thanks for the compliments! hehehe! read on.

loveroflegolas: hmm…perhaps I could work one in. would you like to be nilfalath's girlfriend? give me a name for your character and I could give you a guest appearance!

Megara: thanks! read on!

Leah's Lovely: umm, not telling, but if you guess in the next review, I'll let you know if you're right!

beautystar: hehehe. I love softball. it's just that I haven't picked one up since last season and my shoulders are really sore from batting practice and throwing so much! man, I wanna live in Maine! Virginia sucks!

xSilverShadowsx: sorry if I wasn't too clear on that. it's several days after they had their spat if you didn't get that later into the chapter. thanks for the review!

aurora-myst: thanks so much! wow, a favorite story? coolbeans!

Legolaslover: thanks a bunch. I love my Nilfalath. he's my latest obsession, and apparently loveroflegolas agrees! thanks for the encouragement!

PinkAphid: thanks. I try to add lots of detail so people know what I'm talking about! hehehe. I had to have them make up, or it would have been a really nasty rest of the story! thanks!

Marisa: ew, flu time! I get that stupid thing once every single year. yuck! yea, varsity! hehehe. thanks so much! pool of goo? wow. that sounds kinda painful. hmmm, laptop in the bathroom? I'd have to take the batting roster with me to see when I had to bat though. otherwise, good advice! thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as Tolkien's, but I wish I did. Anybody wanna help me kidnap a naked Legolas?

Chapter 27

Nilfalath immediately felt the comfort of being home wash over him as soon as his mount cleared the gates. The words Legolas had spoken had clouded his mind, but they slowly faded away and all was replaced with joy as he spied his father coming down the stairs from the Last Homely House. The trees here were kept in perpetual autumn and always seemed to be changing colors. Fresh green vines climbed up the gates behind him just as they had a century ago. Water surrounded the Elven refuge, and the falls could be heard plummeting from every location in the small city. The spires and gables from the main building stretched into the sky in the near distance. Small porches and gazebos could be seen surrounding the house, and another building was hidden away in the trees beside him – the stables.

He slid off Tathar's back and took about three steps before stopping to greet his father. He embraced the elder Elf warmly and gave his back a few pats.

"It is good to see you again, ion-nin," Arcollo said softly. "We have much missed your company these years past."

"It is good to be home, Ada," Nilfalath stated, pulling back to give his father a smile.

"I see you bring your sister with you," the Elf lord intoned. "And my son-in-law."

"She wished to see you, Ada. And he would not be left behind."

Arcollo glanced at the elleth that sat atop a well-bred Mirkwood steed. She was much as he remembered her: the same wavy locks as her mother, the piercing green eyes, and the pale cream colored skin of the Rivendell folk. Her eyes came to a rest on him after taking a cursory glance at what was around her. The beauty of Rivendell had seemed to overwhelm her, but the amazement quickly vanished from her eyes as she stared at him curiously.

Elenayave wasn't sure at first who Nilfalath had immediately greeted upon arriving, but the moment she took a closer look, her heart sped up in her chest. The Elf lord had long blond hair and keen blue eyes. His facial features were much the same as her brother's, and he was slightly taller than the younger ellyn. It only took a minute for Elena to realize she was looking at her father, dressed regally in his formal robes.

"Ada?" she questioned quietly, nudging Patrosh closer to the Elf. Her eyes narrowed to get a better look, and when he nodded, she grinned and jumped off her horse's saddle. She threw her arms around him and locked him in a snuggly embrace and refused to let go.

Arcollo was surprised at first, knowing his daughter was not usually the affectionate type and was slightly better at hiding her emotions. But he quickly wrapped his arms around his little girl and smiled.

"I have missed you so, sellen," he replied, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. "And I apologize for not making it to see you when you were ill."

"Never mind it, Ada, for I came to see you instead! Nilfalath said that you might be able to help me regain my memories, because you know I lost them after my accident. And you know what? I don't remember Rivendell ever being so far away!"

Arcollo felt his brain reel with all the information she was babbling out and he laughed, pushing his index finger against her lips to silence her. "Hush, Elena. And don't talk so fast. I can hardly understand you!"

"Oh," she said as her cheeks flushed to a cheery shade of pink, and she lowered her eyes. "Sorry. But I am so happy to see you, Ada. And I have so much to tell you!"

"I'm sure we can go over everything once we're all inside at sitting at the table. You must being hungry, and in need of a bath after your journey," her father intoned, giving Legolas a wink.

Despite Elenayave's somewhat disappointed look, Legolas responded, "That would be most appreciated, Arcollo. I do feel rather grimy, and I believe Lena should take a few moments rest before sitting down for a long story." He quirked his brow and glanced at her with a grin. His smile widened when he saw her cross her arms over her chest and roll her eyes.

"It's settled, then. We can meet before the hour is over. I will be more than ready to listen to such a tale then," Arcollo answered, catching on to Legolas's teasing almost immediately. "Perhaps you should bathe as well, Elena. You've gotten dirt all over your face."

Elenayave stared back at him agape and self-consciously rubbed her face and glanced at her fingers. "Do I?" she inquired, looking back at Legolas.

"You do," Nilfalath broke in, placing his hand on her shoulder. "And you smell like a horse."

"So do you!" she cried, smacking at his hand playfully. "We all do, if you haven't noticed!"

"Now, now, children. Stop arguing," Arcollo urged. "Elena, why don't you head into the house and get yourself cleaned up? You two gentlemen, if you would come with me, and you can bathe in the guards' quarters."

Elenayave made a sour face. "Why can't Legolas come with me?"

"Because I wish to hear this story sometime today, as it were," Arcollo stated matter-of-factly. "And if I send the two of you together, you may not ever emerge again."

"You place so little trust in me, Arcollo?" Legolas asked lightheartedly.

"I do not doubt your virility for one minute, Legolas. It is the time limit I worry about. Besides, I suspect Lord Elrond would be most charmed to find both of you in his bathing quarters."

Legolas gave him a cheeky grin and said, "Not a problem," and then took off after Nilfalath and his father. As they disappeared around the bend in the path, Legolas turned and waved to Elenayave and gave her a quick wink, and then vanished behind the trees.

Elenayave smiled as she watched them go, and sighed as she turned back to the Homely House. It had been such a long time since she'd been home last. Now, if only she could remember how to get to the bathing quarters Lord Elrond had always let her use.

quick update and kinda short, but the next chappie is gonna be really good. hopefully, I'll have it up by Thursday this week. for all you Elladan and Elrohir fans, get ready! the twins are in for some mischief time next chappie!


	28. Double Trouble

loveroflegolas: sure! I could stick ya in there. that would be cool. and then you could tell all your friends…hey look that's me! thanks!

LeaMarie F. Rocket: um, not quite, but we're in for another surprise! thanks!

Legolaslover: oh, good. Marisa's helping too. now we just have to find one to kidnap! thanks!

Annadin89:gasps: I cannot believe you just said that! but it's okie! I love the twins too. I was really disappointed when they weren't in the movie. thanks for the review!

sammy: thanks! we'll share once we capture the naked one! yea!

Myri78: hmmm, hope you got some sleep. thanks for reading even though you were tired! still trying with the French fries. I swear it will get in there somehow!

Megara: wow, you sound either really happy or really hyper, I can't tell which, but either is good. thanks!

Leah's Lovely: the Weasley twins? aren't they from harry potter? whoa! I'll try to keep them "elvish" as can be. let me know if they're too Weasley-ish . umm, your guess…out of the ones you had earlier is wrong. one of the others was closer. try again!

Sebstar: yea! I agree! thanks much!

Marisa: thank you thank you. I wanted them to have a good relationship. there's enough mess in the story as it is without having crappy in-law relations. hmm, I agree with Arcollo as well…well, legolaslover volunteered to help to catch one too, so now we have to _find _one. hmm…

Maeg Lalaith: thanks much! read on!

spotnmushlover246: thanks, sure sure!

Crecy: yeppers! hope you enjoy this chappie!

xSilverShadowsx: close enough but a little different. hope you're pleasantly surprised. thanks! sorry bout the short chappies, softball season's in full swing (no pun intended) and time is cut short!

Princess Myra: I really appreciate your thoughtful review. took me a while to read it though. my little brother kept messing with the keys on the keyboard and it was difficult. thanks for all your wonderful compliments, and as for constructive criticism, sock it to me! I like to hear people's suggestions and any help is more than welcome! thanks!

Disclaimer: you know, see prior chapters if you don't. and I can't believe there were only two offers to find a naked Legolas! where are you guys?

Chapter 28

If she remembered correctly, the bathing chambers should be right behind the door she was approaching on the left. It had only taken a few moments for her to find her way inside the main building in Rivendell and down the correct hallway. She turned the delicate-looking handle and pushed, expecting the door to open. When it didn't, she stood for a moment as if contemplating her next move. If the door was locked, the handle wouldn't have turned, right? Elenayave tried once more and pushed harder, and this time the door opened just a crack before slamming shut again. Narrowing her eyes in frustration, she leaned her shoulder into the door and shoved.

This time, the door flew wide open, and she almost laughed at the sight before her. Elrohir was sprawled on the floor in front of her in naught but a towel with a look of utter horror on his face and Elladan sat reclining in the large sunken tub with a young elleth resting against his bare chest.

"Elrohir! What on earth are you doing?" she asked, lending a hand to help him up.

"I thought you were Ada!" he exclaimed, pulling her a little closer and planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Elladan, look who's here to join the fun!"

Elrohir's identical twin brother turned his sable head and glanced behind him, still holding the elleth next to him lightly. His eyes widened as his gaze landed on her. He started to lift himself out of the tub, but Elenayave quickly put up her hand.

"Don't. Please, stay where you are," she insisted. "I see I've interrupted something."

"Oh no," the girl stated, acknowledging her presence for the first time. "We were just finishing, weren't we, Elladan?"

The dark haired Elf quirked a brow. "We were?"

"We were?" Elrohir echoed, turning sharply back to the bath.

"Yes, we were," she stated, grabbing her towel and stepping out of the tub as she wrapped it around her slender frame. She dried off her hair and moved closer to where Elena was standing. "You must be Elenayave," she said, offering her hand. "I've heard much about you from the twins."

Elenayave shook her hand and nodded with a smile. "And pray tell, what is the name of the elleth who has finally captured one or both of the hearts of the sons of Elrond?"

"Caleniela," she responded, grinning. "And I haven't truly captured anyone's heart, if you must know. It was an offer I could not pass up."

"I understand perfectly," Elenayave replied.

Caleniela took a quick peek out the window and sighed. "I really must be going before I am late. Perhaps we can speak more later, Lady Elenayave."

"Of course."

And with that, the pretty elleth whisked out of the bathing chambers, leaving behind a very disappointed set of twins. Elenayave glanced questioningly at Elrohir while Elladan pulled himself out of the water and dried off.

"She's a maid," he said softly. "She can't afford to get behind on her work."

She nodded in sympathy and glanced over at the still dripping Elladan. But before she had half a chance to say anything else, the twins caught her in the middle of a bone-crushing hug. Honestly, she didn't mind being stuck between two well-muscled, smooth skinned chests such as their own, and their distinct scent was more than pleasing. But she knew Legolas would not be too happy about any situation of this sort at all, and she was quite relieved he had not accompanied her, or else he'd be having a fit.

"We missed you, Elena," Elladan whispered close to her ear. "You've been gone for such a long time."

Elrohir nodded in agreement. "We're sorry we didn't make it to see you after…it…happened."

"It's all right," she forced out. She knew it was a touchy topic for them, their mother having been subjected to the very same treatment. She remembered well enough the day that Celebrian had left for the Havens and passed over the sea.

The twins released her and both took a step back as if to see if they could find any changes in her appearance. She took her chance to look over them as well, noting they had not changed much at all. Both were tall, though Elladan was slightly shorter and had a more solid build. Elrohir was a little taller and wirier and slenderer. They both possessed long straight sable colored hair pulled back into elaborate braids that were similar in style. Their skin was darker than her own, but still smooth and unmarred despite their many appearances in battle. Elrohir had, to some extent, more pointed features than his brother, whose were softer and rounded. Both flashed her distractingly charming smiles. If it weren't for the fact she knew them so well, she wouldn't have noticed the slight differences she used to tell them apart. It almost tugged at her heart to think she could have married one of them, and quite possibly been shared with the other, seeing as the twins were known for sharing lovers. _Almost_.

"Where is Legolas?" Elladan questioned, as if suddenly realizing her husband was missing.

"With my father and brother, in the guards' quarters."

Elrohir quirked a brown brow at his brother. Elladan met his gaze and grinned cheekily.

"No," she stated. "Whatever you are thinking is probably not good, so don't do it, or all of us will be in trouble."

Elrohir wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Apparently marriage to a Wood Elf has calmed down our Elena a little too much, wouldn't you say, brother?"

"Aye, I would," Elladan replied.

"Gentlemen," she warned, attempting to distract them. "I don't think…"

But Elrohir's lips landed on hers before she could utter another word. To shocked to do anything, she let him have his way as she felt Elladan wind his arms around her waist. When he finally broke from her, he gave her a wicked grin. But it quickly faded. "Come now, Elena. It was only in jest."

"Do you have any idea what Legolas would have done to you if he had walked in and seen you doing that?" she hissed.

"He would have joined in, of course," Elladan intoned cheekily.

"He would have attacked both of you."

"It's a moot point, but it doesn't matter. That was in the past Elena, and you know it. And besides, Legolas never has to know," Elrohir added quickly, seeing his twin nodding emphatically.

"Never has to know what?"

Elenayave turned her head to the doorway as soon as the steely voice reached her ears. Her mouth dropped open and she gasped. "Legolas…"

ooooh, a cliffy! sorry guys but the next chappie will be up tomorrow, I promise! wish me luck on our first softball game and leave me a review to ponder about!


	29. The Joke's On You

chibi chingo: hehehe, a little violent, don't you think? they're not in that much trouble, yet. thanks for the review!

spotnmushlover246: yes! but here it is! thanks!

beautystar: thanks for the review! hope your ankle feels better. why'd you fall down the stairs in the first place, silly? glad that my stories keep you going. good luck on your tests!

Myri78: I swear to God, I will work that in there _somehow_. I see a trip to the Rivendell kitchens in the future. hmm…

Legolaslover: well, hehe, the twins are always in trouble. but you'll see how Legolas reacts! thanks!

Marisa: gee girl! you just wanna get down with everybody! first it's naked Legolas, now the twins! what's next? hmm, don't answer that question. I'll get more into Elrohir/Elladan's past with Lena next chappie, hopefully. hope you like!

bunnychica9: don't worry too much. it won't be that bad, I promise. hope you like! thanks!

akina61386: thanks much!

sammy: hehehe, don't worry! be happy! omg, I hate that song. it's stuck in my head though. oh well. glad you like! thanks!

neo: hmm, thanks. I love nice reviews. don't you? their so…calming. I like twists, too! this one could be quite interesting. thanks!

arwen101: trouble? maybe…you'll see. hope you like it. not quite as long as I hoped for, but long enough. I'll have another chappie up this weekend. possibly tomorrow!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: yeah, leggy has this uncanny ability to arrive at the most inopportune times. oh well, you'll see how he takes it. hope you like! as for getting philosophical, please don't, it's Friday and I won't understand a word you say. but I totally understand where you're coming from!

loveroflegolas: hehe, I know they are! always in trouble, or so I've heard. you'll be coming in in the next chapter or two , so be ready girl! thanks!

Toli: thanks for the backup on chapter 4 there. that review was incredibly nasty and kinda had me down for a little bit. I do understand that a lot of people use red for mary-sues, but I use it just cuz I like that color. I don't have red hair, but I wish I did.

Megara: hehehe, you totally need to calm down girl, before you hurt yourself or somebody else! thanks though! lol

disclaimer: wheeeeeee! here we go again. do I really need to write one of these again? oh well…

Chapter 29

The Elf prince stood imposingly in the door frame to the chambers, his arms crossed over his chest and an enraged look upon his face. The light blue of his eyes swirled quickly into a darker shade and his stance went rigid.

"Explain to me why, Elrondion, your tongue was half way down my wife's throat," he stated evenly in a cold tone.

"Legolas, it's not what it looks like…" Elenayave started to counter.

"I can draw my own conclusions from what I have seen, Elenayave, thank you. I want Lord Elrohir to enlighten me."

"Come now, Legolas. It was only in jest," Elladan said, defending his brother, who at the moment looked utterly terrified at being caught.

Legolas narrowed his eyes and glared unwaveringly at Elrond's son. "I know well enough of their past to believe otherwise," he hissed.

Elenayave broke away from Elrohir and slowly moved toward her incensed husband, placing her hand on his arm. "It was nothing, Legolas. Please, let it go," she beseeched quietly.

Something resembling a soft smile spread across his features as she whispered softly to him, but his eyes never left Elrohir's frightened face.

"I don't mean for this to come between our friendship, Legolas. I am truly sorry for angering you. 'Twas only a joke."

Immediately, Legolas's face brightened and he smiled wickedly. "I know." And then he burst into peals of laughter. "Oh ho, Elrohir, the look on your face!"

Elladan released his breath, not even conscious of the fact he'd been holding it, and he let a grin steal across his lips. Elrohir's jaw dropped in shock. The prince of Mirkwood had just pulled a big one over on him. Elenayave nuzzled her head gently against Legolas's arm in relief and joined in his laughter.

"That…was not…funny!" Elrohir managed to spit out between infuriated gasps. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides and he desperately tried to calm his breathing. "I thought…you…oh!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Come brother," Elladan said, even now smiling at his twin's misfortune. "Let us leave, so Elena can clean up and get back to her father. I'm sure she has much to tell him." Elladan quickly grabbed their clothing with one hand and his brother with the other, and left, pulling a still sputtering Elrohir behind him.

Once the brothers were gone, Elenayave turned to Legolas and said, "That was clever, though for a moment, I actually thought you were upset."

"I was, at first," Legolas admitted. "It's hard to see your beloved kissing someone else…like that, and not pulling back." He quickly added, "But I know you love me, and wouldn't ever do such a thing. Am I right?"

"Of course," she replied, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Why'd you come back?"

"Because you have the bag with my change of clothes in it," he stated matter-of-factly. "It would not do for me to emerge from the bathing houses in naught but my skin, would it?"

Elenayave scowled and shook her head. "It would attract unwanted attentions."

"Unwanted?"

She threw the pack at him playfully. "Yes, unwanted. Now get going! You still smell like a horse, and I bet Nilfalath does too!"

Legolas laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Perhaps not all the attention would be unwanted, if you were but there," he whispered softly, giving her rear a gentle squeeze.

"Behave, Legolas!" she squealed, pulling away from him and shooing him out the door. "Get out! Go on!"

She reclined in the hot steamy water, letting the warmth seep into her tired and sore body. The fragrance of lavender floated lazily in the air of the chamber, along with the soft smell of burning candles. It had been a while since she had last taken such a relaxing bath, and it felt good to be clean once again. She had taken special care to scour all the dirt off her skin and had washed her hair twice to make sure that it was perfectly clean. One didn't have many chances to get clean traveling from Mirkwood to Imladris.

Once she was sure everything was in order, she reluctantly stood and toweled off the water that clung to her body, and then dressed in a comfy pair of her riding breeches and one of Legolas's old tunics. It smelled of him, woodsy and warm, and completely…Legolas. Elenayave quickly brushed her hair out and pulled half of it up into a ponytail at the crown of her head, leaving the rest to curl at her back and shoulders. Hurriedly, she stuffed everything back into the traveling pack she and Legolas shared and dashed out of the room outside.

Soon, she neared her father's dwelling, and she pushed gently on the door, swinging it open without so much as a creak or groan. But as soon as she set foot on the hard wood floors, her father called out, "Come, Elena! We're all waiting to hear this tale of yours!"

"Just a moment!" she yelled back. She wanted to just take a minute to look around. The reception area was small but homey, full of comfortable looking chairs and a fireplace. Adjoined to the room, was the dining area. A long table lined with beautifully carved chairs sat regally in the middle, and an elegant hutch for the good china was off to the far wall. Hand-woven rugs lead from one room to another, and she followed one down the hallway past her father's and brother's rooms to her own. Opening the door, she peeked in and gasped. Silky drapes still hung in the window, and matching bedclothes covered the canopy for the bed. Off to the side, a small nightstand stood, holding a few chemises and some personal belongings she'd chosen to leave home. Nothing had been changed since she had left. It was as if Arcollo had waited for her to come back home to visit. Quickly, she her way back down the hall and into the main living area.

"Was everything to you liking, sellen?" her father asked, a knowing smile on his face.

A faint blush spread over her cheeks and she nodded. "Yes, Ada. Everything's perfect."

"Good. Then let's begin, shall we?"

And with that, Elena began to speak, telling him everything she could possibly remember about what had happened before, during, and after her accident, including her time on Earth. What she didn't know or forgot, Legolas or Nilfalath filled in. Arcollo sat silently, completely nonjudgmental, and just listened. Every now and then, he would nod or smile for her to continue, and when she spoke of her rape, he took her hands soothingly into his own. Elenayave lost her concept of time as she explained her account, but when the sun went down and cast her little dwelling into shadows, she concluded her tale with their peregrination to Rivendell. As the shadows played lightly across her father's face, she knew one thing for certain. She was glad to be home.

hey guys! finally got this posted. our game ran late last night, so i had to study for chem and ap spanish and didn't get the computer time i needed. next chappie digs a little into lena and the twins past, and something goes really well for our nilfalath!


	30. Tears Like Rain

spotnmushlover246: nope. we lost. but that's okie. first game and it was really a scrimmage. I played right field that game, but I usually play first. hope you like this chappie. took me long enough.

Myri78: hmmm, that didn't quite make it into this chapter. maybe the next one. and no, reminding me about the fries doesn't hurt anything. I might actually get it in there one day.

IwishChan: hehe. had you fooled, didn't I? I feel bad for Elrohir though, and you'll see why after this chappie!

loveroflegolas: hehe! fooled you too! anyway, you were supposed to be in this chappie but I got a little carried away. so you'll definitely be in the next one though!

Leah's Lovely: thanks much for the compliment about my twins! hope this chappie lives up to your expectations!

Megara: I don't think you calmed down that much, really. but I won't tell anyone if you won't. thanks!

Marisa: whew! haven't been here for a while. remember when you had the flu? I think you gave it to me! who's the naughty girl now? hehe, you're right though. mischievous leggy is cool!

Rodwen Blaire: hmmm, another violence lover I see! hehe. thanks for the review!

xSilverShadowsx: thanks!

Legolaslover: thanks much!

Dora-the-elda: yea! a new reader! thanks for the review. you're opinion is incredibly close to the one I chose for the sequel! way to go!

Tommy14: thanks so much! I appreciate it!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: hehe! thanks! leggy is fantastic. I love him!

sebstar: hehehe. me too! thanks much!

forfiwen bloom: thanks. its okie. homework always comes first. I know how that goes. keep reading!

Orange Glow: thanks so much. I'm glad you like my style. I try to do it realistically. I wanted to give the twins some actual story time. they are important characters. and one dimensional twins are no fun!

longivity101: hehe. me too! thanks!

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapters! I'm sick of saying that I don't own Legolas, because I really wish I did!

Chapter 30

Legolas padded softly into the bedchambers that had served as Lena's room before they'd wed. The small elleth was already fast asleep, cuddled up in the sheets to her chin, eyes drooping, but not quite closed. Quietly closing the door behind him, he tugged off his tunic and slipped into the bed next to her, wrapping her wholly in his warm embrace. He pulled her closer against him and she stirred in her slumber as the bare skin of his chest came in contact with her cheek. Not wishing to wake her from her much needed nap, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and burrowed his head down in the crook of her neck.

"Sleep well, sweetling," he whispered.

_Over three months had passed since the twins had last left with the Dunedain Rangers of the North. It seemed their escapades into the wild took more and more of their time away from her. She fairly understood their desire to avenge their mother's suffering, but honestly, did it have to take up three months at a time? She waited reluctantly at the gate to be the first one there to welcome them back when they arrived. She hadn't wanted to seem overly eager to see them again, but they had been gone so long…_

"_I see our gwathel sword sister is lingering at the city gates to greet us after out toils in the wild," a cheerful lilting voice said from a little further down the path._

"_Aye, and quite a sight she is, brother! What say you we whisk her away into our chambers and keep her to ourselves for a fortnight?"_

"_I wholeheartedly agree!" Elrohir concurred, pulling his mount to a stop before her._

"_I am not going anywhere until you explain to me how a few days turns into three months," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest haughtily._

"_Did we say a few days, lovely one? I am quite certain that we..."_

_But she quickly cut him off as she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Shut up, Elrohir," she mumbled against his mouth. "I'm just glad you're back."_

"_What about me?" Elladan pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. "Didn't you miss me too?"_

_Elenayave giggled and threw her arms around the other half-elf's neck. "Yes, Elladan, I missed you too!"_

"_But not as much as me, mind you," Elrohir stated, cockily, winking at the giggling elleth. "That's why she kissed me first."_

"_Mayhap it was merely because you were first to enter the gate, brother," Elladan retorted, glowering at his younger brother._

_Elrohir cocked a brow and glanced at Elenayave, who was now pinned between both of them, her arms around Elladan, but her eyes on Elrohir. "I highly doubt it."_

"_Well, she is courting you, after all." Elladan quickly whirled the elleth around in his grip so that she now faced his brother. "But we can share, can we not?"_

"_Of course, brother! Sharing is always best."_

"_Do I not get a say in any of this?" Elenayave questioned, leaning into Elrohir's arms._

"_Nay," both answered in unison, before Elrohir locked his lips over hers again. He eased himself into a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue gently over her lips, begging for entrance. When finally they parted, he immediately claimed the new territory as his own. Elrohir's kiss was slightly aggressive, demanding, and yet yielding at the same time. His tongue battled with hers for dominance in a seductive dance, but she never gave any ground. He cradled her face softly in his hand as he deepened the kiss, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat._

_Elladan watched as his brother stole the breath of the maiden before him, and wondered why she remained a maiden in the first place. No doubt Elrohir would wish to be welcomed this way every time he returned home, but the younger ellyn wished for more than simple kissing. It was all he spoke of on their travels. Elrohir wanted so much more than Elenayave was willing to give. He could see that it was taking all of his brother's will to keep from picking up the elleth and whisking her off to bed. It wasn't that the girl didn't trust or love Elrohir. In fact, their relationship was pretty solid. It was just further than she planned on going at the time. It was her loss, he decided. He knew well of the way Elrohir made love, as he'd shared many of the elleths his brother had brought to their chambers, and it perplexed him as to why Elenayave had not given in to his persistent inquiries_

_Elrohir finally broke from Elena, allowing her to take in several gulps of air. A grin broke across his features as he realized his brother had excused himself from their presence to search for their father. He nuzzled against her hair softly and whispered, "We have some time alone, little one…"_

"_No, Elrohir," she stated firmly. "Not yet."_

_Elrohir furrowed his brow and frowned. "How do you even know that was what I was going to ask?"_

"_Because you are so completely predictable, Elrohir," she said, placing a light kiss on his nose._

"_Is that a bad thing?" he asked, still frowning._

"_No," she replied. "Not too bad a thing."_

"_Good." He paused for a moment. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, Elrohir. I'm sure. Now is not the time."_

"_Elena! How can you say that? I've courted you for almost three years now! Can we not just once…"_

"_No, Elrohir! I won't. I cannot bind myself to you."_

"_I'm not asking you to, Elena. I just want one night. Please, let me show you…"_

"_I can't," she stated flatly in a tone that brooked no argument. "I don't know if you're the one."_

_Elrohir sighed and turned his head away, and berated himself for pushing her in the first place. "I apologize, Elena. I meant not for our reunion to be as such."_

"_Nor did I, Elrohir. It's all right, mellon-nin."_

_Elrohir winced at the word as it came out of her mouth. 'Mellon-nin'… friend. That's all he would ever be…just a friend. Just like he had been the past three years. He'd taken his time to woo and court her properly after his little incident of tumbling down the waterfall. And for once in his life, he thought that he might have found her, his mate. But his hopes were completely dashed whenever he uttered his love for her. She never returned his words, but only smiled a sad smile and brushed his cheek with her fingers. . Perhaps she already belonged to someone else. But if that were the case, why did she return his affections?_

_Elrohir shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts when her voice broke into his reverie. "What did you say, Elena?"_

"_I said your father is waiting for you. You'd best go." She caressed his face softly and pressed another soft kiss to his lips, and then lightly pushed him away._

_Elrohir stood before her, hands on his hips and a frown on his beautiful face. His whole body felt weak and tense, as if he would collapse if he but moved an inch._

"_Why, Elena? I don't understand, mellethen."_

"_Please, Elrohir. Don't call me that," she started. "This has to end."_

"_Tell me why."_

"_Elrohir…"_

"_No!" he said. "I want you to explain this to me, Elena. I don't understand why this is happening! Five years of courting and planning, and now suddenly, you wish to end our relationship! Why?"_

"_It's not working, Elrohir. I can't do this anymore."_

"_Do what, Elena? We haven't done anything!" he fumed. "You deny me every time I come near you. You never return my sentiments in words, never once have you said you loved me, not once!"_

"_Because I don't!" she cried. At seeing the heartbreaking look on his face, she continued. "I mean, Elrohir, that I care for you. And I do love you, but not as a lover. As a sister. After five years, I realize that I could never love you as anything more." _

"_It took you five years to figure that out?" he spat. "Who is he, then?"_

"_Who is who?"_

"_The one that is keeping you from loving me. Who is he?"_

"_Elrohir, there is no one, you must understand."_

_Elrohir turned angrily and glared at the tree across from him rather than set his stormy eyes on her. Why? Why was she doing this? Did she not see that he loved her with every fiber of his being? Did she not know that every word she was uttering was ripping his heart into a million tiny pieces?_

"_Elrohir…" she tried, hoping he would still listen._

"_No. I am finished here," he stated tonelessly, starting to head back indoors._

"_Elrohir, please. You must understand," she beseeched, following his steps. She reached out for his arm, but he shook her off with little trouble as the rain started to pour out of the darkening clouds above._

"_I understand," he replied, his voice breaking. "I understand that all I have done has meant nothing to you. I understand perfectly."_

"_No, Elrohir. You know that's not true."_

_He stopped and turned back to face her. Gripping her arms, he responded, "I'm not sure what I know anymore. You have taken that knowledge from me, along with what was my heart. Know that you have it, always."_

_And with that, he left her, standing in the summer downpour, dripping wet and soaked to the bone. Her tears mixed with the rain droplets as they both rolled down her cheeks, and she fell to her knees in the muddy ground. Her fervent whisper went unheard to the ears it was meant for._

"_Elrohir, I'm so sorry."_

sorry it took so long guys. I'll probably be down to updates once a week until further notice. it's just that hectic time of year. maybe during spring break I'll write more. we'll see. hope you like…let me know!


	31. Trouble in Paradise

The Great and Powerful Oz: thanks much. yes, that situation would have been incredibly weird. hmm, though maybe not a bad thing. three hot elves…well, anyway. please stay out of the asylum though!

NovemberWind: thanks much for the great review. keep reading!

Princess Myra: thanks. Legolas knows about most of it, though some of the details he is unaware of. it'll all come to light in the next few chapters. thanks!

Marisa: yea! another chapter down. its okie, about the flu, I mean. its gone now. hehe. you can comfort Elrohir all you want. have fun!

xSilverShadowsx: sorry if that was confusing. yes it was a dream. it happened before Lena and Leggy ever met. it was a dream flashback you might say. just so you know, everything where the whole scene is in italics is a flashback or dream. thanks for the review!

Sebstar: thanks much!

Myri78: yes, I remember the French fries. I won't forget I promise. hehe. read on girl!

IwishChan: yea, it is kinda sad. but don't worry. Elrohir moves on. we'll find him a girl somewhere. thanks1

Legolaslover: yep. Legolas knows, but not all the details. he'll find out everything later. stay tuned in. it could get nasty! thanks!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: well, you'll see about Elrohir. I wouldn't worry too much though. thanks so much!

Megara: glad to see you've calmed down some. I hope this chapter doesn't set you off again. I would hate to see you carried away in the little white van for crazy people. thanks!

Sauruna: thanks!

htyih: oops! thanks!

dreamsofdarkness: ooh, new reader! yea:does happy dance: thanks for the review! hope you enjoy!

anyamaanejyatorht: thanks a bunch!

Leah's Lovely: hey, you rhymed! hehe. thanks!

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize as Tolkien's

Chapter 31

Elenayave wrenched awake, feeling the salty tears stream down her cheeks. It was still dark outside, but she guessed it was probably close to dawn, as the stars seemed to be lightening in the deep navy sky. Legolas lay curled up against her, eyes partially open and glazed over. His slender bow-shaped lips were curved into a small sensual smile as he murmured her name lightly in his sleep. The braids that had formerly restrained his golden hair had come undone and mussed in his rest, but to her he still seemed angelic. His honeyed skin glowed softly in the receding light of the moon, and his cerulean eyes glimmered in the dark. She wished for nothing save to be wrapped in his comforting embrace with his warm, muscular archer's arms around her, but she felt rather ashamed of the reason of her distress. Elenayave was aware Legolas knew quite well of her past with Lord Elrond's son, but it did not stop her feelings of discomfort. Would he be upset if she were to tell him of her dream? Or would he know that she truly loved him unconditionally, that Elrohir could never take his place, as dear a friend as he was, and merely hold her until her tears ceased?

Legolas just seemed so flawless as he slept; the simple rise and fall of his chest as he breathed held her entranced. Through the mist in her eyes, she focused on the features of his face: the perfect curve of his nose, the dimple in his left cheek, the strong masculine lines of his jaw, and the sharp contrast of his dark brow and fair hair. Beside him she felt so…deficient. True, Legolas had known of her relationship with Elrohir, but had he truly understood how deep their feelings had run? Perhaps he would see her as sullied if he but heard of some of the things they had done together. Indeed, they had never physically joined, but the intimate moments between them had been countless and the emotions involved had been strong.

And then there was the accident on the pass to Imladris. Arguments involving her and her husband were few and far between, as far as she knew. Would Legolas eventually turn her away in favor of a more willing elleth to bear his children? Would he grow tired of her repeated refusals to even try to start a family? Legolas had an incredible amount of patience, even for an Elf, but even he had his limits. He was already frustrated with her about the whole situation. What if she wasn't able to bear children? Then what? Surely, Legolas would leave her then. The thought of being torn from her only lifeline in this alien world burned at her heart, and a broken sob was wrenched from her lips.

"Lena?" he whispered softly, coming slowly out of his slumber. He reached up to stroke her cheek, and his thumb came in contact with the wet tears pouring from her emerald eyes. Immediately, he pulled her into his arms and crushed her against his warm body. "What is it, mellethen? What ails you?"

Elenayave didn't answer, not fully trusting her voice or her words to convey what the problem was. Instead, she nestled her head against his shoulder and let the tears come forth. She felt Legolas move to envelop her further in his arms, and his hand came behind her to cradle her head.

"Shh, sweetling. Please don't cry," he soothed, not entirely sure what the problem was. Perhaps she'd had a disturbing dream and it had sent her into tears. Nevertheless, it pained him to see her crying, and he wished he could do something to end it as quickly as possible. "Tell me what's wrong, Lena. I'll make it right, I swear it," he pleaded.

"I…Elrohir…the baby…" she choked out between sobs. Her slender body trembled fiercely in his embrace, and she gripped his forearms so tightly that she left marks. Legolas shook his head in confusion, distress seeping into his being. What was she talking about?

"Lena, calm down, mela. What do you speak of?" He brushed his hand over her forehead, but immediately pulled back. Her skin was burning up.

Her vivid eyes gazed back up at him dolefully, and finally she looked away. In a voice barely above a whisper, she said, "Do you love me, Legolas?"

Legolas stared down at her in shock. "Lena…where is this coming from? You know…"

"Answer the question, Legolas. Do you truly love me?" she demanded, shaking in fear of his answer. Why had he hesitated even for one second?

"Yes," he stated emphatically. "Lena, I thought you knew that. I could never deny my love for you…"

"Tell me…" she beseeched. "Please."

Legolas snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her head against his chest, nuzzling his nose down into her hair. "There is nothing in this world or the next that I will ever love more. You are my life, Lena. I breathe for you, my heart beats because of you, and I would give up my time on this earth if you asked it of me."

"But I once loved another," she whispered, barely able to be heard.

Ah, so this was what it was all about. A sad smile spread across his face and he pushed her away from him gently to look at her. The frightened look in her eyes sent chills down his spine. Had he truly failed her so? "It matters not to me, sweetling," he murmured, smoothing her hair back into place. "You are mine now, are you not?"

"But you have no idea what we did…how we felt about each other…surely his touch must sully me! You must think me unclean."

Legolas let out a nervous laugh. "Lena, you speak of Elrohir. Do not forget that his every intention concerning you was true."

"I would have married him…had it not been for my heart telling me that someone…that you, were still waiting for me. I would have bound myself to him."

Legolas cringed at the words, and berated himself for feeling jealous, an emotion not befitting an Elf, especially a prince. "But you didn't," he reminded. "Does that not count for something?"

"I have failed you," she responded miserably after a moment of silence.

Legolas frowned and shook his head. "In what way?"

"I doubted," she replied simply. "I've caused you pain and hurt with my disappearance and violation…"

"That was _not_ of your doing," he said sternly, gripping her chin and bringing her face to his.

"The decision to go was mine," she stated. "And afterward, I put you through the uncertainty of not knowing if I would ever accept you again."

"But you did, Lena. And my heart gladly sings the news of it…"

"And now I refuse to give you the only thing you've ever asked of me besides my love," she interrupted quietly.

Legolas furrowed his brow, confused. "I know not of what you speak, mellethen. We've restored out bond."

Elenayave sighed and rolled away from him, pushing his reluctant arms away from her waist. "Perhaps you should find yourself another princess, Legolas, for I am not cut out for the job."

"I would have no other," he avowed under his breath. "You are mine. I need no other, nor would I want someone else. Why do you say these things, Lena? I would never…"

"I don't want to have a baby, Legolas! All right? I'm scared and I'm worried, and I don't think I can handle it! I know you love me. I know you say you would never leave me, but would you? How long will it take before you tire of my disagreement? Before you seek out another to bear you a son?"

"Enough!" he bellowed, rolling himself out of bed. She had crossed over the line. Obviously she was entirely too upset to see that such a statement would be an insult. "That is enough. Do you think me so shallow as to turn my back on you over a minor discrepancy after a century of being bonded? Do you think that all I want you for is your breeding capabilities? Apparently, _my lady_, you know nothing of Elven bonding or marriage. And I insist that you research into your own people before you start throwing around hasty accusations!"

Legolas managed to tug on a pair of his breeches and a loose over shirt before he neared the door to her room. In his rush to leave her presence before he did something he'd regret later, he slipped on an earlier discarded tunic of his and cracked his shoulder against the wall. His breath left him in a hiss, but he hurriedly opened the door and stepped over the threshold.

"When you decide to stop acting like a little child, you can find me in the living quarters."

With that he closed the door and padded down the hallway. Elenayave could hear his steps grow fainter and fainter, until they finally disappeared.

* * *

uh oh! sorry if its not what you expected, but hey. oh well. i might be able to update soon cuz I'm on spring break right now so i can right some more soon. yea! i love spring. if you guys can give me any ideas as how to end this story...that would be really great. i know that i want to begin the sequel for sure where the hobbit begins, and then fade out for 60 years and then come back in with the trilogy. but where and how should i end this? let me know... 


	32. A Brief Interlude

aurora-myst: I know. I don't want it to end either. but the show must go on and we have to get to the trilogy sometime! thanks!

Choclair: hehe. no, its really not called for, but oh well. that's how the story goes. don't worry. they'll make up soon. thanks for the review!

spotnmushlover246: thanks for reviewing. they will. don't fret.

phoebemoon: thanks for the awesome compliments. I'll think about where to end this. a baby is definitely in the works, but not for this story. maybe the sequel. thanks!

IwishChan: nope, not really. thanks for the review!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: whoa! idea overload! thanks for all your help though. I'm kinda thinking about the miscarriage thing. hmm. good idea there. keep reading! thanks!

Myri78: I believe you are totally right. there's always a way to work things out. don't worry. they'll hook back up soon enough. the French fries are on the way! I've figured out a way to get them in! not for another few chappies though! happy easter to you too!

beautystar: I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment about your parents :begins humming: anyway, thanks!

Marisa: you're righto! they definitely will get back together and work everything out. it just might take awhile. I haven't quite figured it out yet myself. I dunno where that chappie even came from. hmm. I'm not ready for the end either, but I do want to get started on the sequel. thanks!

brownie24: hehehe. you're as mad at lena as I am. like I said to Marisa, I don't have a clue as to where that chappie came from. I guess I was in a bad mood or something. whew! anyway, lena had incredibly deep feelings for Elrohir, which even she didn't understand. but in the end, she realized it would never work out and they could only be friends. but now she's doubting herself. does that make sense? thanks for the ideas!

Crecy: thanks much!

Leah's Lovely: yeppers! happy ending definitely. thanks so much. and yes, it does have to end eventually. sorry.

Miraen: no, I did not fall asleep reading your review. its okie, trust me. hmm, I could bring tolkien back into the mix…I need to ponder on that. good ideas though. thanks much!

Legolaslover: you said it girl! lena's being a real jerk to leggy right now. :smacks author in the head: thanks so much for all your great ideas. I'll take them into consideration. thanks!

Elfie Gurl: thanks!

MarauderQueen: hehe. thanks. I know there's no mention, but hey…that's why this site is here, right? just for peeps like us! thanks for the review!

Lady Shadow of Sorrow: aw, thanks so much for the wonderful review!

enyamorntuilr: um, thanks!

Megara: yeah, kinda. but you gotta remember, lena was provoking the whole thing too. yeah, lena fights, but not too much. she can't steal leggy's spotlight! anyway, I can seriously imagine the van pulling into your drive way like, right now! look out girl!

dreamsofdarkness: thanks much!

The Great and Powerful Oz: me too! hehehe. I want that award. I totally agree with you! thanks!

woodschyk: ok, ok, ok. calm down. here ya go! thanks!

XX: thanks. keep reading. hope you still like.

Derri: why not? it's genetically possible.

Alora: thanks for the back up. I was kinda put off by her review when so many people obviously have the same things in their stories. it means a lot to have your support, so thanks again. lena is worried, I guess you could say. she's not quite ready to settle down with a child yet, and she's scared that something might happen. I think. anyway, thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: I want a legolas of my own! but he belongs to tolkien, along with the rest of the characters and places you recognize.

Chapter 32

Legolas stood gazing sourly out the large window overlooking the valley of Rivendell, his arms crossed over his chest. The sun was just starting to peak over the mountains in the distance, lighting the dell with its warm rays. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arcollo stride slowly into the room with a cup of tea in his hand.

"You're up early," he stated nonchalantly, raising a brow at the younger Elf lord.

Legolas made a noncommittal sound and continued his vigil on the morning sun. The hues of red, gold, and orange that painted the sky intrigued him, and suddenly, he wished he was sharing the view with Lena, wrapped up in a warm blanket out on the balcony.

Arcollo sat down in an armchair and stared languidly at his tea. Looking up, he finally said, "She will come around and realize what she has done, Legolas. Give her time to straighten her priorities out."

"This is the second time in the past three days," Legolas stated tonelessly. His expression was schooled neutrality, but Arcollo knew the prince well enough to understand that he was in distress.

"She loves you, Legolas."

"She told me to find someone else, Arcollo," he intoned flatly. "That does not sound much like love to me. Perhaps she has grown weary of me."

"Elena was always one to let her tongue control her, not her heart or her head. She is just like her mother in that respect. I know her comments can be biting sometimes, believe me. I endured my fair share of them long before the two of you ever met."

Legolas lowered his eyes from the beautiful view outside and stared with sudden interest at his feet. He knew Arcollo was right. Lena did have a penchant for speaking without thinking, and he had found himself on the receiving end of her diatribes more than once. But still…such statements from her mouth left him with a stinging pain in his heart. She must have had the thought before, even if subconsciously, to allow it to come forth. Did she truly doubt him so much as to venture that far with her displeasure?

"It pains me," he finally whispered, placing his hand on his chest over his heart.

"I know it does," Arcollo replied, sipping his tea carefully. "But she will recognize her wrongdoing before long."

* * *

Nilfalath walked aimlessly down one of the many paths in Imladris, not really caring where he was going or where he would end up. He missed his home in more ways than one, and he was certainly glad to be back. The sun filtered merrily through the trees, as it was now late morning, and it cast unearthly light on the ground beneath his feet. He smiled faintly and gazed at the land around him. Rivendell was kept in a perpetual autumn by the powers of Lord Elrond, and the city's beauty never waned.

Nilfalath knew he'd been down every path in the vicinity of the Dell, so he wasn't exactly sure why he'd chosen this particular one. It had just seemed right at the moment, and he was hesitant to admit that some strange attraction had led him there. As he moved deeper into the forest, his senses went on high alert. There was someone else out there.

At first, it had just started as a feeling. Now he was sure. A lilting voice floated through the cool air, carrying a cheery tune to his ears. _Now _he was intrigued. An elleth, no doubt, was just beyond the ridge of trees to his left. His primal awareness slowly awakened and his senses zeroed in on the female. What in Arda was she doing way out here, and by herself for that matter? He hesitantly pushed aside the branches from the tree before him and peered around through the foliage.

A young elleth, not more than a few hundred summers, sat leaning against a large oak tree, her dark black hair unbound and loose behind her. Her skin was a lovely shade of pale cream, and was still smooth and unmarred with youth. And her eyes, her eyes were a beautiful shade of aquamarine that shone and sparkled in the beaming sun. Nilfalath's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the sight in front of him. Never before had he seen an elleth so charming upon first sight. Her eyes met his gaze curiously, and her lips curved up into a small smile.

"And who might you be, wandering one?" she asked in a soft silky voice.

"I…uh, well…"

The elleth giggled and stood from her spot by the tree. "You do have a name, don't you?"

"Well…yes," he finally managed to stutter. Why was it that his brain could not place together a coherent thought?

"And? It is…" she encouraged, smoothing out the wrinkles in her sky blue dress. She moved closer to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Uh, N…Nilfalath, lady," he mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed with his own faltering manners and behavior. Not to mention that fact that he had been caught.

"Nilfalath, is it? Lord Arcollo's son?"

Nilfalath found he could only nod in agreement. He did not trust his mouth any longer.

"Well, Nilfalath," she sighed. "I am Mirrawen, daughter of the Lord Girilead. And I am most pleased to make your acquaintance." She dropped into a slight curtsey and sent him another smile.

Nilfalath nodded again and cursed his clumsiness. What fool would go tromping through the forest in the Dell, meet up with the possibly most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and not be able to control his own tongue? Plastering a cockeyed grin on his face, he placed a kiss on the back of her hand and thought, _Obviously me_.

* * *

Sorry, short filler chapter here. needed to get that out of my head. there ya go loveroflegolas! I finally worked in your cameo. be ready to make more appearances! you've caught nilfalath's eye, you sly devil, you! lucky girl. 


	33. Author's Note

Dear Readers and Reviewers,

I am so sorry to say I do have some bad news. No, I am not abandoning this story completely (don't panic), but I regret to inform you that I will not be updating for a little while longer. About a month and a half ago, my grandmother that lives with us was diagnosed with stage three lung cancer. For the past two weeks, her health condition had been really bad and had been deteriorating rapidly. Unfortunately, she lost her battle two days ago and passed in the hospital on Friday. I will be in Wisconsin for the next week and a half or so for the funeral, and hopefully then I can back into the swing of things and start writing again. Thank you so much for your support and prayers in this matter, and I hope to be writing again soon.

Sincerely,

linilya elf


	34. Decisions, Decisions, and Questions?

To all my readers and reviewers: Thank you all so much for your kind thoughts and prayers. This has been a really rough time for me, and I appreciate your support so much. I would love to respond to all of you individually, but it would take far too long to respond to everybody! I apologize for keeping you waiting so long, and this chapter is a little short (I wrote in on the plane, before I ended up with a serious motion sickness problem!). Hopefully, it won't be too long before I get the next chapter up. I've completely lost my train of thought on this story, and I kind of don't know where I'm going with it at this point.

Disclaimer: you know, don't own it. wish i did. yadda ya

Chapter 33

Elenayave sat huffily in her bed, the sheets pulled up around her waist. Her hair was a mess and her face was drawn and streaked with tears. Frustrated with the strap of her chemise that kept sliding down her shoulder, she yanked the garment off, nearly ripping it, and threw it across the room. She peeled herself out of the bed and stomped across the chamber to her closet. Muttering to herself, she whipped out a pair of riding breeches and a new tunic that had just been made for her and pulled the clothes on hastily, then set about brushing her hair. Unfortunately, the tunic decided that it did not want to cooperate with her, and the stitching snagged on the brush. Somehow managing to inadvertently rip out half the thread from the sleeve, she finally detangled herself from the bothersome shirt.

Once again, she made her way to the closet. Not really paying attention to where her feet carried her, she slipped on the same tunic Legolas had, and ended up sprawled very ungracefully upon the floor. That was most certainly the last straw. The elleth burst into tears for the third time that morning, half from the dull ache in her rear and half from frustration and sorrow. Elenayave grabbed the offending garment, with the intent of throwing it across the room, but she halted her movements and slowly pulled the shirt to her face. She inhaled deeply, letting the familiar smell of her husband seep into her senses, knowing that it had always calmed her in the past. Her fingers traced lightly over the soft material, and she smiled wistfully.

"Oh, Legolas," she whispered. "What have I done?"

* * *

The Mirkwood prince paced moodily in front of the window. Elenayave had not emerged from her chambers yet, and their argument had been more than three hours ago. Perhaps he had underestimated how upset she actually was with him. Maybe he should go back and check…

No. He wouldn't. Legolas stopped himself long before he ever reached her door. _She_ was the one acting like a spoiled child. He would not go running back to her when she was the one who owed him an apology. She would come to him when she was ready to grow up and behave like an adult.

A soft thud reached his ears from the other side of the door, immediately snatching his attention away from the window. He heard a string of curses pour from her mouth, and he grinned in spite of himself. Apparently, the princess wasn't having a good day either. Another thump followed, this one louder than the first, and then…tears. Legolas resisted the urge to go in and comfort her, knowing that if their problem was ever to be resolved, she _had_ to come to him.

* * *

Donning Legolas's tunic, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood. Elenayave gazed around her momentarily and frowned. This was not the way her trip to Rivendell was supposed to be. She had planned a quiet, relaxing trip with her husband and her brother. Instead, she found herself falling down steep embankments and arguing ceaselessly with Legolas. And about what? A child that didn't even exist? It was ridiculous really. She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked. Taking a glance into the mirror on the wall, she looked at herself and let out a bark of hoarse laughter. Shame. Disillusionment. Frustration. Regret. She was truly disappointed with what she saw in her reflection. She _knew_ Legolas loved her. She was well aware of the fact that he would willingly give his last breath for her, if need be. How had this happened? And most importantly, why was she acting like a spoiled little brat?

Legolas had always provided her with everything she'd ever needed or wanted. Never once had he denied her anything. He'd allowed her to join the guard, despite the inherent dangers of being a warrior. He'd packed up and traveled with her to Rivendell whenever she had wanted, regardless of the work he would have to finish when they returned home. Legolas had given much of his time and effort to be with her when she was struggling to adjust to the different lifestyles of Mirkwood, after they'd first married. And he'd spent night after night without rest, watching over her after she'd been taken. He'd endured her verbal tirades and diatribes without so much as a protest. Not once had he ever raised his voice to her in anger. Not once had he ever criticized or complained. Legolas gave without any thought of reward. And he had never asked anything of her, save her love and little of her time each day. True, he wanted a child. But, he'd never really demanded it of her. And he wouldn't. It wasn't in his nature at all.

Elenayave sighed as she eased herself back down onto the bed. She had made a _big_ mistake. It wasn't her place to doubt how he felt for her after he'd sacrificed so much for the sake of their relationship. It just wasn't fair. Sure, Thranduil wanted and pushed for Legolas to produce an heir, and of course it had been engrained in his mind that it was a necessary duty of one in his position, but Legolas didn't want a baby because his father stipulated it. Legolas wanted a child so he could enjoy the same experiences he'd had with his father. So he could have a little boy or girl to show off to his friends, a physical sign of his love for her. Because he wanted know the feeling of looking into his child's eyes and seeing that complete love and trust that a child only gives a parent. In fact, if Legolas truly had a say, there would be more than one addition to their small family. Growing up an only child in a royal household had been hard enough for him. He didn't want to subject his offspring to the same difficult path. Was that so much to ask?

The elleth shook her head in consternation. She was so disappointed in herself. If Legolas could unconditionally give her everything she ever asked for, why could she not do the same for him?

"It can't be that bad," she whispered to herself. "It's just a baby, after all."

Finally, she stood and made her way to the door. She had some serious explaining to do, and hopefully her Elf would be receptive. But a sudden thought crossed her mind and she stopped in her tracks. How did an elleth go about having a baby, anyway? Was it the same as humans? And if so, why hadn't she already conceived? It wasn't as if she and Legolas had used protection. Did they even _have_ means of birth control in Middle Earth? She wasn't sure, but she highly doubted it. There was only one person that would know the answer to her questions, and she _was_ sure that he was waiting for her in the living quarters.

* * *

Again, thank you all. I should be up next week with a longer chapter. Or maybe sooner. I don't know yet. 


	35. Apologies and Condoms?

brownie24: lena's reaching a lot of conclusions really fast and she's learning more about herself. she's not really sure if she wants a baby or not, but she wants to make Legolas happy. so she's willing to give it a shot. thanks so much!

The Great and Powerful Oz: well said!

angelofdeadlydarkness0010: thanks for the review!

aurora-myst: thanks! will do, here ya go!

xSilverShadowsx: thanks for sticking with me. you'll see about the whole baby thing. it's not as different as you think (I'm guessing). thanks!

Megara: glad to see that you're as perky as ever! PMS? hmmm. never really thought about that. Galadriel and PMS? could be that freaky scene where Frodo offers her the ring. serious PMS going on there. hehe

dreamsofdarkness: thanks for sticking out the wait! I'm not leaving yet! lol

Crecy: hmm. a kid? don't jump the gun, sweetie. she's only _thinking_ right now. I think you'll be surprised at what I have planned. thanks for the review.

Legolaslover: thanks so much! glad you liked!

Myri78: thanks for your support. and no, I haven't forgotten the french-fries. I swear to you, I will work it in somehow. thanks!

Kim: sorry for the wait. hope you like!

SofiaB: wow. I love reading long reviews! thanks so much for all your kind words and support. I'm glad you enjoy my story so much. I love the twins too! I think people should write about them more often. they are way too overlooked. anyway, Nilfalath and Mirrawen…you could be on the right track there…hmm. sequel is definitely coming as soon as this one is done. kids…I've got plans for that. hopefully you won't be disappointed. thanks!

loveroflegolas: thanks so much! leggy jr? hehe. I love it!

Satiana: thanks so much! sorry about your bad day!

beautystar: anti-depressant indeed! hehe. thanks for your prayers. they are much appreciated.

Faile6: she was just hit by a car and she woke up in a completely different world. I guess you could say she's in shock and not thinking quite clearly. I know I wouldn't register it right away. thanks for the review!

vihnanime: thanks!

Marisa: glad to hear from you. just read the last chappie on your story. going great! yeah, those questions kinda popped into my sister's head when she read the first part of it, and I decided to stick em in there. hehe. I guess Aleera and Leggy don't worry bout that stuff, huh?

Allison Mervis: thanks so much for your kind review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I want a Legolas! Too bad Tolkien's got dibs.

* * *

Chapter 34 

The door to the bedroom swung open silently, but Legolas knew she had emerged nonetheless. He had calmed himself down immeasurably with his own cup of Arcollo's tea. It seemed to work wonders for his nerves, though it made him slightly suspicious as to its ingredients. He spared a quick glance down at the brew, before resuming his gaze out the window at the sun high in the sky. He heard Elenayave pad up tentatively behind him and then freeze in her place. Legolas waited, knowing she would speak when she was ready. But after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he squirmed in his seat.

"If you've come to say something, Lena, you'd best be out with it," he snapped, a little too harshly, as he noticed her flinch with his words.

Her eyes widened at his tone, and she shifted uneasily in her stance. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to bother you…" She turned to leave, but his arm shot out and he gripped her wrist, pulling her around to face him.

"Stay," he commanded gently. "Please." He paused a moment and shook his golden head. "I shouldn't have said that. I apologize."

Elenayave kept her gaze focused on her feet, not daring to meet his eyes, fearful of what she might see. Distrust. Loathing, perhaps. He was upset with her, and he had every right to be. It was at times like these, she hated her human side. It taunted her, telling her all the reasons why she didn't deserve him, that he wouldn't want her anymore. Reminded her of what she used to be.

"Melleth, look at me," Legolas pleaded, no longer able to handle her distance. "Don't do this to us," he beseeched. "We've worked too hard to build this relationship. We have put over a century of time and effort and love into this bond. Please, don't throw it away over one silly argument."

"Do you still love me?" she asked quietly, her eyes still staring at the floor.

"Of course I do," he replied fervently.

She met his eyes and stared, completely shocked at what she saw. Not distrust, not shame, not loathing, but rather distress, worry, pain, and most importantly, unconditional love. A sob of relief escaped her lips as her knees gave and she crumpled to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Legolas. For everything. I don't know what's wrong with me. I am not myself."

He was at her side in a heartbeat. "Lena, hush," he whispered firmly. "It's all right. Please. Let us talk about this."

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"I know, melleth," he replied, feeling the tears seep through the shoulder of his tunic. He stroked her back lovingly and decided to wait out the cries that shook her small frame.

* * *

Nilfalath rested on his back in the soft green grass, peering up at the heavens. He had removed his tunic in the afternoon heat, and was now happily obliging the young maiden he'd encountered hours ago singing under the boughs of the trees. They had already undertaken a few playful tumbles in the grass, and were resting in the now peaceful meadow. Mirrawen was tracing lazy circles on his chest with her fingertips, giggling softly when he swiftly caught her hand and brought it to his lips for another kiss. 

"Nilfalath?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me for a ride," she whispered.

Nilfalath looked down at her quizzically and quirked his brow. "What? We've only just met!"

Mirrawen gave him a pointed look and frowned. "Tis not what I meant, Nilfalath, but your sister surely speaks truly when she says ellyn only have one thing on their minds."

Nilfalath's cheeks colored rapidly and he quickly looked away. "I apologize. I thought…"

"Never mind it, you silly Elf," she said, swatting at his bare shoulder playfully. "Though I don't think I would mind it overmuch," she added quietly, glancing down at his prone form in the grass. Her fingers trailed down the smooth plane of his stomach to the waistband of his breeches, eliciting a groan from the Elf beside her.

"Mirrawen…do not," he hissed between clenched teeth, but truly, he did not wish for her to end her ministrations.

"Do not what, dearest?" She pressed a gentle kiss to his awaiting lips. He responded immediately, delving his tongue into her mouth. Smiling to herself, she lured him in, then pulled sharply away. "I am quite ready for an invigorating gallop, aren't you?"

"Mirrawen," Nilfalath groaned as the elleth stood up and stretched out her willowy limbs. "Can we not do that some other time?"

Mirrawen frowned again and planted her hands daintily on her hips. "Nilfalath Arcolloion! Get up off your lazy arse this instant and stop thinking in such a manner!"

The ellyn scrambled to his feet and let out a shrill whistle, calling his horse's attention. The grey dappled mare trotted gracefully into the clearing, tossing her head as she whickered softly to her master. Nilfalath bowed dramatically in Mirrawen's direction and grinned.

"Your steed awaits, my lady," he said gallantly, holding out his hand to help her mount.

* * *

Legolas sat cross-legged on the floor, Elenayave wrapped peaceably in his arms. Her tears had subsided to mere sniffles and an occasional whimper, and she had moved into a more comfortable position. Hours had passed since she had emerged from her bedroom, wishing to speak to him, and still she had not found the courage to ask the one question that was ready to burst from her lips. She squirmed in his embrace and tilted her head back to gaze at him. 

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled in response, burying his nose in her hair, just happy to hold her again.

"How…um, well…how does one…go about having a…you know…?"

Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion and shook his head. "I know not of what you speak, meleth."

Elenayave sighed and rolled her eyes. Did she need to spell it out for him? It was awkward enough as it was. "How does an elleth get pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" he questioned, fumbling over the unusual word.

"Yeah. You know…have a baby?"

Legolas shot her another puzzled look. "Lena, I thought it would be obvious…"

"No, no, no, Legolas! I know what _we_ have to do, but how is it that I haven't already…"

"Conceived?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding vigorously. He was finally getting it.

Legolas smiled faintly and pulled her further into his arms. "Both partners must be willing for the conception to take place. If one or both do not wish for a child, then the elleth won't conceive."

"Are you telling me that an elleth can pick when she wants to have a baby, and that's that? She doesn't have to do anything else but think?"

"What else would one do?" Legolas asked, stroking back her hair.

"Use a condom," she replied without thinking.

There was a brief pause in the conversation as Elenayave silently berated herself for opening her mouth. Of all the means of birth control, why did she have to pop out with that one? Surely, the pill would have been easier to explain. She knew what was coming next.

"What is a condom?"

Giggling, she leaned over and whispered in his ear. Legolas's eyes grew wide and he pulled back in astonishment. The look of shock on his face was enough to send Elenayave into another set of giggles.

"Why would you want to do that?" he inquired, pursing his lips.

"It's a means of birth control. Although, it doesn't work all the time." She smiled when Legolas made another face. "_Anyway_, back to the original conversation…what if neither partner really thinks about whether they want a baby or not? Can they be taken by surprise?"

"It's been known to happen occasionally," he answered, shrugging.

Elenayave curled up against his chest and rested her head lightly on his shoulder. "So…say we were to…try right now. Is it guaranteed that I would conceive?"

"No," Legolas said with a small smile. "Sometimes it occurs right away. Sometimes it takes several attempts. Some couples remain childless for centuries or even for life. It all depends on the Valar's plans."

"Oh." She paused a moment. "That doesn't mean we can't try, does it?"

Legolas tenderly gripped her chin and turned her to face him. "Lena, before you tell me anything, understand this. I am not asking this of you as a favor. I _want_ to start a family with you. I always have. But I _will not_, under any circumstances, allow you to do this because you feel as if you owe me. It wouldn't be right."

"I understand," she replied, nodding. At Legolas's stern look, she continued. "I've had a lot of time to think. And I'm not doing it just for you. I want this too. I just didn't realize it. I mean, a baby, Legolas…it's such a big responsibility…and I'm scared."

"Scared of what, melleth?"

"What if I'm not ready? What if I can't handle it? Maybe I wouldn't be a good mother. What if something happens? There's a million 'what if's' rolling around in my brain, Legolas, and if terrifies me."

Legolas wrapped her snugly in his arms and inhaled deeply. "I won't let anything happen to you, sweetling. I swear it."

"I know you won't, Legolas," she replied, frowning inwardly. He couldn't possibly protect her from everything, could he?

* * *

Again, I'd like to thank you all for your continued support through this rough time. I appreciate your prayers and words. I am finally getting back into the swing of things. Four more weeks and I am outof school! I'll be sure to write extra then so I can hurry up and get this story finished, so I can start on the sequel. I have tons of ideas, and I can't wait to get started! 

linilya elf


	36. Out For A Ride

Marisa: heyhey! Thanks so much. I really want to get started on the sequel, but I'm still a little lost on where to end this. I have an idea though…glad to see you're reposting alien vs. elf in preps for a sequel!

Leah's Lovely: yea! Excitement! Thanks!

Myri78: well, as soon as this story is over, the quest is in the sequel. I think you'll like what I've done with that. Yes, saw KoH. Was great. Kind of bloody, but great. Wasn't our orli cute?

Slshadowfox: aw. My gran's favorite prayer was the serenity prayer. Thanks so much! I needed that!

Dreamsofdarkness: thanks much!

Kim: thanks!

Darkblackfaery13: nope. Not ending yet! Thanks!

Woodschyk: thanks so much!

Legolaslover: hehe. I liked that conversation too. Leggy needs to leanr sometime, doesn't he? Thanks!

Tatiana: sorry to keep you waiting!

Megara: hehe, little blond dudes? I'll keep that in mind! Thanks!

SofiaB: hehe. Glad you liked. Thanks so much! (they do only have one thing on their minds…just ask the Legolas I hide in my closet! Did I say that outloud?)

Satiana: actually, I am officially out of school now! Yea! Thanks!

Loveroflegolas: don't you like being a vixen though? Hehehe!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: thanks. I'd be interested to know too!

Sebstar: aw. Thanks so much!

Subtlemoon: thanks much for your kind review!

Muireall: don't die! I'll rescue you…with an update! Thanks!

RainDance23: thanks so much!

Longivity101: yes, closer to the sequel, but I have a twist in this one I'm trying to work in first. Thanks!

Roguewriter04: thanks!

PrincessofRain: thanks so much!

Callisto Callispi: hours? Wow. Thanks so much for your kind and heartfelt review. I appreciate it. Yeppers, private catholic school. Yuck! Sure thing, hon!

Beautystar: hehe. Thanks!

Aurora-myst: really? Thanks!

WickedCrazyLovableSheElf: hehe, love your name! coolbeans. Anyway, thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but lint!

* * *

No, I'm not dead (yet as I'm sure some of you want to kill me for keeping you waiting so long!) Sorry. I would have had this up earlier but I just got finished with school and exams on Tuesday. And then ffnet kept saying my login password was wrong! Soooo...anyway, now that school is out for good, I should be able to write and update more often. I truly apologize for the long wait. I know this is a short chappie, but it's just a filler for now. I expect the next one to be up Monday or Tuesday, if ffnet doesn't give me anymore trouble. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 35

Elenayave woke with a start. The soft sounds of Legolas's breathing and an owl in the distance greeted her. It was night again, she knew. Outside, the sky was a dark velvety blue, filled with brilliant white specks. The dull roar of the falls was still audible, and once in a while, the sounds of some nocturnal animal could be heard.

Legolas's arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist, as if afraid she would slip away in the night. His eyes, though still open, were glazed over, and his eyelids were slowly fluttering together. He must have been exhausted. Elenayave felt a wave of guilt sweep over her, knowing that it was her tirade that had so thoroughly tired him. Legolas didn't tend to do so well when they weren't getting along. He mumbled something in his slumber and he let out a deep breath. Elenayave cuddled closer to his bare chest and caressed his cheek gently.

"You'll never know how much you mean to me," she whispered. "How much you've changed my life. It's like living in a dream, you know. I never thought for one moment that this could be so real. That anyone could possibly love me as much as you do. And I would never trade anything in the world for it."

Though he was sound asleep, a small smile stole across his features, as if to say he could hear her.

Come the next morning, the Dell stables were full of restive and lively horses. Elenayave walked down the center aisle, glancing into the stalls, searching for a particular mount. Arriving at the end stall, she reached her destination. An agitated yet regal black stallion stood stamping his feet restlessly against the hay covered ground. He tossed his majestic mane when he set eyes on her and softly whickered, successfully getting her attention. She neared the stall and patted the horse's neck with a grin.

"Ah. So you _have_ missed me, have you, Armordulin?"

He pressed his snout against her hand and bobbed his head, eliciting a giggle from the elleth. She opened the stall door and, deciding against using tack, led him out into the open. It was a beautiful day: not a cloud in the sky and the sun shining brightly. Perfect for riding.

"Are you up for a ride today, beautiful? A brief jaunt about the grounds perhaps?"

Another toss of his mane and a whinny answered her inquiry and she grinned. She was certainly up for a gallop. It had been a few days. Legolas had kept her pretty much pent up for the past three days, eagerly working on that family he'd been so keen on starting. Of course, her father hadn't been at all too happy about that, and had even suggested that they "find" another room, perhaps closer to the main Homely House. Both Arcollo and Nilfalath were losing sleep.

The thought made Elenayave giggle as she gracefully mounted Armordulin's back. And what was wrong with Nilfalath lately, anyway. He seemed to always have an odd crooked grin on his face when she saw him, and his words hardly ever made sense. It was getting difficult for him to string together coherent sentences anymore. Something was definitely affecting her brother, and she was sure it wasn't _just_ being back home.

"Lady Elenayave! Well met!"

She turned to glance at the path behind her, and her gaze met with a shocking pair of electric blue eyes. His long blond hair streamed unbound down his back, seemingly undisturbed by the gentle breeze.

"Lord Glorfindel! I apologize. I did not see you there."

"Obviously, child. You nearly ran me over with that great beast of yours," he said teasingly, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes quite apparent.

She allowed a smile to grace her face and she offered him a shrug. "My mind wanders where it will, good sir. Surely, I did not offend you too badly. It would pain me to have slighted the great Balrog slayer of Rivendell."

"Rest at ease, my lady. All is well. I will survive, I suppose. Pray tell, is your father home?"

"Aye. That he is, lord. Catching up on his sleep, probably, but he is there."

"Thank you, dear. Do enjoy your day. And try not to run anyone else over in your absentmindedness," he said with a slight bow if his head.

"I will be sure of it, Lord Glorfindel."

Elenayave trotted off happily, pleased to have finally held her own in a conversation with the famous Elven warrior. Usually, his tongue and mind were much quicker than her own, and he left her pondering responses hours after the exchange had finished. He must not have been quite ready for a verbal spar, nor had the time, as it seemed his business with her father was urgent.

As she passed the gardens, on her way to the fields, she was quite sure a giggling sound was emanating from the rose bushes on the far garden wall. Craning her neck, she spotted Elrohir cuddling with the elleth from the bath chambers, his lips firmly latched on her neck. Elladan was nowhere in sight. Elenayave sighed. At least he wasn't having insecurities and nightmares. Honestly, she was happy for him. He needed to move on, and Caleniela was really a very pretty girl. However, she wasn't sure about what Elladan would say, seeing as he was left out of this particular rendezvous. Lord Elrond certainly had his hands full with those two, she knew. She almost felt bad for the elder Elf. Almost. He had been the one who had encouraged Elrohir's courting of her in the first place. Not that she found his backing of the plan insufferable. After all, Elrohir would make a certain elleth very happy one day. And Valar knew he deserved it after what she'd put him through.


	37. Horrible Accidents

shippo: thanks so much for your reviews! will do! here's your update!

PrincessofRain: i won't die. i promise. thanks!

Myri78: i will get to the french fries. if you read this chappie, it says she wants to do something for him, it'll be in that, whenever seh gets around to it. i swear! thanks!

SofiaB: hehe. thanks! he'll tell soon enough. don't worry!

Megara: hehe. i know it was short. but that's okie cuz here's some more. thanks!

beautystar: hmm, kids. be careful what you wish for! thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own anything that belongs to Tolkien. sad to say that does include Legolas too. :tears:

* * *

Chapter 37

Elenayave reigned in Armordulin and turned right onto the path leading out to the fields. She needed to be alone for a little while to think. She loved Legolas dearly, but sometimes, he was just…smothering. Now was one of those times. He had hardly let her out of his sights, as if he was terrified she would just up and walk out of his life again. She shook her head firmly. Not again. Never again. There was no way she could both of them through that once more. It would completely rip them apart, and that was what terrified _her_.

What she really needed to do, she decided, was to just lay low for a little while. Let Legolas have his way. After all, she _had_ come to the conclusion that she did want a baby too. What was better than a little bundle of joy to bring the two of them closer than ever before? But she really needed to show him that she loved him. Sure, she told him several times every day, and sure her nights had been sleepless yet pleasant. But she really wanted to do something for him that would show him how much he meant to her. But what?

"What would Nilfalath do for an elleth?" she wondered aloud. She sniggered at the thought. "He wouldn't be able to stutter three words before he passed out, that's what. What about Elrohir? He writes poetry. Hmm."

She shook her head again. "Elenayave, you can't wax poetic to save your life. That won't do. Perhaps I should ask Arwen. She always knows what to do in situations like these. She was the one who suggested you marry Legolas."

Elenayave paused with a confused look on her face. Why was she talking to herself? She probably looked like an idiot, babbling on the way she was. But who cared? There was no one out there watching her. Finally, she laughed. "I'm losing my mind, Armordulin," she declared to the black steed.

He snorted amicably and bobbed his head as if to say he agreed. It was a while before either made another sound. Elenayave seemed lost in thought, and the stallion focused on his trail, prancing along like he was showing off to his brood. When suddenly the horse stopped, ears perked forward, Elenayave drifted out of her deliberation and glanced around the field. Nothing. An eerie sense of déjà vu set over her as she remembered the last time her horse had spooked in a clearing on the outskirts of Mirkwood. But there were no orcs here. Not this close to Rivendell. It wasn't possible with the way Elrond protected his lands.

"What is it, Armordulin?" she questioned, patting his neck in a soothing manner. "Mani naa ta?"

Her mount shied away from the path he was taking and began to turn around. Stamping the ground with his front hooves, he whinnied loudly, and then whipped around in the other direction. Before Elenayave had time to react, Armordulin was reeling back down the path at breakneck speed, hurtling through the foliage and over fallen trunks.

"Tampa!' she screamed, attempting to halt the spooked beast, but her cries went unheeded as he galloped furiously back toward the gates. Now upset with herself for not using tack, she set about grimly to holding on to nothing but the scruff of his mane. Armordulin wheeled about, nearly crashing head-on into the trees before him, prior to turning to the left to avoid a tangle of brush.

Elenayave had had enough. She needed to get off the panicked horse's back before he ended up killing them both. His eyes were wide and his ears were pricked up in the air, alert and listening as he sped through the valley. What was it with her and horses? First, Patrosh nearly falling down the cliff face, and now Armordulin tearing dangerously along the trail. She was never getting on the back of another horse again. She would walk back to Mirkwood if she had to.

She glanced up ahead and her eyes went wide. The trail ended suddenly, and at the end was a large cropping of rocks, pointed and razor sharp. The green of the trees blurred together as they whisked by, and at that moment, she knew Armordulin would never be able to stop in time.

"Armordulin, whoa! Stop! Slow down!"

Time dawdled for a moment as the horse realized his plight and tried to dig his hooves into the dirt to slow his frantic pace. Dirt and dust flew about all around them, and she could feel Armordulin sliding over the ground in a frenzy. His powerful front legs dug into the soil, finally braking his approach. As his hind legs went up to compensate, he sent Elenayave flying through the air, straight onto the rocks. In the milliseconds it took her to hit the hard stone, she saw her life flash before her eyes. Then her world went black as the sharp pain dug into her wavering senses.

Armordulin paced skittishly beside his fallen rider, not knowing what to do. If it was at all possible for an animal to feel guilt, he was consumed with it. He nudged her gently with his snout and whickered softly in attempts to wake her, but she didn't stir. Bright red blood trickled from her left temple across her face, and her eyelids fluttered. The shallow rise and fall of her chest was all that proved she was alive. Torn between getting help and staying beside his injured master, Armordulin finally cantered off down the path to find aid.

Legolas lay naked sprawled out on a rock beside the river, sunning. Nilfalath lay on the next rock over, hands behind his head, gazing up at the sky. The light spray from the waterfalls misted over them, keeping them slightly cooler than they would have wished, but comfortable nonetheless.

"So…what are you going to do today?" Legolas asked, turning his head to glance over at his friend.

"Not sure," Nilfalath replied. "Might go for a walk. Might go swimming again." He shrugged.

Legolas smiled and turned back to the sky. How he wished Lena was by his side, rather than her brother. She'd be curled up against his body, just as bare as the day she was born. He sighed at the thought, then turned back to Nilfalath.

"Did Lena tell you where she was going?"

"No. Elena doesn't tell me anything. Why do you ask? You've had her to yourself for the past three days."

"And an amazing three days, it's been," Legolas stated dreamily.

"For some, perhaps," Nilfalath added grumpily. Because of his sister's 'nightly activities', he'd overslept and been late for his meeting with Mirrawen, which she hadn't been too pleased about. Then she had kept him late to make up for it, and he'd nearly missed his father on the hunting trip they'd had planned. The best part of his day so far had been the swimming. It was unusually warm in the Dell, and even the Elves were feeling it.

Nilfalath rolled over onto his stomach to warm it against the rock, and then glanced over to Legolas. The blond haired prince was staring longingly off into space, no doubt daydreaming about Elena. Nilfalath shook his head. At least he wasn't like that when it came to Mirrawen. Or at least, he thought he wasn't. Ah…Mirrawen. He was about to make a comment to Legolas, when a shrill whinny broke the silence. Armordulin burst into the clearing, stamping his feet and frantically whickering.

Nilfalath propped himself up and glanced around, looking for the steed's rider. It was curious for the horse to be so far from the stables without a rider. But no one was to be found, and the steed strutted over to him purposefully. He nudged Nilfalath in the shoulder, trying to unseat him from the rock he was perched upon.

"What is wrong with you, Armordulin?" He reached out and patted the horse on the underbelly.

"Armordulin?" Legolas said languidly. "Isn't that one of Lena's mounts?"

"Yes," Nilfalath answered slowly. He didn't like where this was headed. "And he's got her pack."

"What?" Legolas sat up immediately, his stomach muscles rippling as he moved. He leaped down off the rock and grabbed the pack from the horse's neck. "She never goes anywhere without this bag."

Legolas gripped the horse by its mane and stared into its eyes. Armordulin seemed to calm a little, but Legolas's face drained of color. "Get dressed," he barked. "Lena's hurt."


	38. Do You Remember?

brownie24: all the ponies' faults! yeppers. no, she's not gonna die. but yeah, legolas is gonna smother her more when she wakes up. hehe. thanks!

Miriellar: thanks so much!

IwishChan: yeps, legsy is that good. he _knows. _hehe.

kagura: thanks for the review. here's your update!

PrincessofRain: um, how about some leggy lovin'? is that good?

Myri78: so here's the plan. she wakes up, and in order to show her love to her elf she takes him on a nice picnic and has french fries, then moves on to, um, other _things._ kk? thanks! happy birthday!

SofiaB: hehe. i had to. sorry. it kinda helps my plot along. anyway, here's your update! yeah, naked legolas...ahhhhh.

Princess Myra: is someone jealous of catholic school liberties? uh oh. well, hope you get out soon! thanks!

beautystar: are you complaining? girl, what is wrong with you? thanks!

foxlyoxylegolas: thanks so much for the cool review!

Megara: how about, pain in the next chappie? i'll try to write that in. thanks for the suggestion. i know it's a little off plot, but it had to be done in order to pull it back together. you'll see why. thanks!

Legolaslover: well, i'll let my legolas know so he can come and smother you too! he needs to stay busy you know! thanks!

EldarExilePrincess: thanks for the kind words! let me know the parts you didn't like. i can see what you say and try and work on them some. i need some constructive criticism once in a while. thanks!

Satiana: thanks so much! don't die of anticipation...here it is!

Allison Mervis: thanks!

KIRARA: thanks so much. here's an update!

loveroflegolas: so, should nilfalath tell everyone about him and you? hmmm. whadda ya think? let me know. thanks!

Callisto Callispi: thanks! i agree. i really wanted to be on that rock too!

IloveOrlando08: hope you did well on your science final. good luck. thanks for reading. i know homework is tough! keep up the hard work!

GreenEyedElfGoddess: well, close. she's not pregnant yet. but that will happen before the story is out. tell me, how should she lose the baby? thanks!

legolas fangirl: thanks so much! i like cliffhangers!

sebstar: thanks!

longivity101: yeppers. that intuition kinda comes along with the bond. they always know. thanks for the review!

Dark Fey: please don't die. i can't be responsible for that kinda stuff! oh my. anyway, here ya go!

TopazOwl: liked the wedding? me too! i want one like that. thanks for the reviews! hehe to your friends who thought you were sick. thanks for your condolences. and dancing legolas's? cool!

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own anything but lint and dust bunnies that are taking over my room!

* * *

_This chapter is going to seem a little weird. Basically, everything in italics is her memories. It's sporadic and kind of choppy, but she's starting to remember everything at once, so that's how it's coming to her. Bear with me on this. Thanks and enjoy!_

Chapter 38

Legolas tore down the path he was sure Lena had been down just moments before. His fingers dug tautly into the horse's neck, nevertheless it was imperative that he reached his destination with all due speed. He wasn't absolutely sure what was wrong, but his connection with her had been almost completely cut off. When he reached out for her, there was nothing, meaning she was either unconscious or…worse. And it hadn't helped much that he was still slightly on edge from their quarreling earlier on. Their situation was, at best, shaky.

Pulling Armordulin to a sharp stop in front of a rock cropping, he froze atop the steed, eyes wide in horror. Elenayave was among the rocks, her left arm held at a strange angle to the rest of her body, and a deep gash in her temple from which blood was flowing steadily. He dropped quickly from the horse and neared, hardly daring to see if she still breathed. It was difficult to tell.

"Sweet Varda," he heard Nilfalath whisper behind him. "Oh Elena."

Finally close enough to reach out and touch her, he tenderly checked for a pulse and breathed a short sigh of relief. It was there, shallow and fast as it was. He glanced over her body for any more obvious wounds, and made a manual check for more broken bones, but save for a few cuts and bruises, there were none. It was not enough, however, to let him relax. The elleth had lost an incredible amount of blood as was visible from the red sticky stains on the surrounding rocks, and they had precious little time to get her help.

Steeling his resolution for now, Legolas rose and motioned to Nilfalath. "Get some bandages from my pack and some water from the river. We'll have to staunch the flow as much as we can before we move her, or there could be problems."

The fair haired elf quickly complied, and grimly helped wrap his sister's head in linen. The blood seeped through the fresh bindings at an alarming rate, soiling them in a matter of seconds.

"This isn't working, Legolas. She's losing too much."

"I know," the prince replied softly. "But there's nothing else we can do now. We need to get her back inside the gates."

* * *

"_Nilfalath, where is Nana?"_

_He tried to keep the pain out of his eyes as he looked at his baby sister, a tender four years old. There was nothing but sorrow that he held in his heart for the little girl that would grow up without the care and touch of her mother. How was he to tell her that her naneth wasn't coming back?_

"_Naneth has gone, little one," he replied, his voice wavering._

"_Gone where, Nilfalath? Where has she gone?" When her brother did not respond, she looked up at him with her green eyes sparkling sadly. "Is she ever coming back?"_

"_No, little one. She's not."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's gone on to Mandos to be with the rest of our house."_

"_Can we go visit her?" she asked, with all the innocence of a child._

"_Nay, Elena. We can't," he said, a single tear streaming down his cheek. "But we can visit where she lies."_

"_Oh," she whispered, burying her face in her brother's tunic and letting the tears come forth._

* * *

"_I can't do this! This is ridiculous!"_

"_Now, now, Elenayave. It's just a simple waltz."_

"_Nilfalath, I can shoot a bulls eye from 400 yards away blindfolded if you want me to. But I can not, under any circumstances, learn to waltz in less than a week, especially with you as a teacher!" _

"_Well, you must, for your coming of age celebration is at the end of this week!"_

"_Really? I hadn't known that!"_

* * *

_Her right side seared in pain, as the arrow dug deeper with every move. It was all she could do to keep fighting and not drop to the ground. She'd never been hit before. It was unheard of. But she supposed it was bound to happen sooner or later. Why now? And it was far more painful than what she'd previously believed. Gripping her side tightly with her left hand, she surged on, hacking desperately into the orcs about her, trying to end the battle as quickly as possible._

* * *

"_I don't believe you've met my son before, Elenayave," Thranduil said, looking around. "Maybe once I find him, you will have the pleasure of being introduced."_

_Elenayave glanced at her father, who shook his head and frowned. He would see that this meeting went through._

"_Ah, there he is! Legolas! Come here, boy! There is someone I wish for you to meet."_

_Elenayave froze. She thought she must have heard things. Or maybe Thranduil _had_ just called his son Legolas. A young elf stepped up next to his father and sighed._

"_What is it, Ada? Another woman you wish to have me wed?" She was sure she'd heard that voice before._

"_It is merely an introduction, my son. Now, be polite for at least two minutes, please."_

_The elf turned and stood before Arcollo and Elenayave. Elenayave's eyes widened and she gasped. He was standing in front of her, his mouth open and his eyes wide with shock._

"_Legolas?" _

* * *

"_I can't believe you lied to me!"_

"_I never lied to you, my lady. I simply omitted my title. I told you my name. It is not my fault you did not recognize it."_

_Elenayave let out a frustrated sigh. "Being deceitful is sometimes worse than outright lying." Really, were all men so alike?_

"_I apologize for leading you astray, then, my lady. I only wished to be spoken to for who I am, and not what," he countered. "It is sometimes difficult to tell who your true friends are when in such a position."_

_It was then that Elenayave realized how truly lonely the Prince of Mirkwood must be._

* * *

_The rain poured steadily from the sky and the ground slowly muddied into an impassable quagmire. So she was to be stuck indoors, it seemed. Suddenly, a pair of hands dropped over her eyes and a chin came to rest on her shoulder._

"_Guess who?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear._

_If not the soft, silky voice, it was the slight calluses on the tips of his fingers from hard work with a bow, which gave him away._

"_Hmm. Perhaps it is the mighty Prince of Mirkwood? Or maybe the best archer in all of Middle Earth? Or could it possibly be Legolas, son of Thranduil?"_

"_Perhaps 'tis all three, Lena," he replied, removing his hands and sitting down with her._

_She shifted in the arm chair so that she was sitting in his lap, resting her head against his chest. A deep sigh of contentment escaped his lips as a smile slowly cut across his face._

"_I thought you would hate me forever," he whispered._

"_For deceiving me? Not with those damnable eyes of yours. It's impossible to even stay upset with you for long."_

_A low laugh rumbled up through his chest, and she snuggled closer._

"_May I tell you something?" he asked, suddenly serious, his hands stroking her back softly._

"_Of course," she replied, tilting her head back to look fully at him._

"_I…" It was incredibly difficult for him to make the words come forth. He'd never told any elleth before, even just in dalliance, that he loved them. In fact, the only female who had ever had those words from his mouth directed towards them was his mother. "I…well. I…love you." _

_Elenayave had to strain to hear what he was saying. Even with Elvish hearing, sometimes it was hard to pick up on what he was uttering when he was in one of his moods. But when those three words came out, she heard them loud and clear. Immediately, thoughts of Elrohir rained upon her. Was Legolas to be the same way? No, she told herself. I _do_ love Legolas, and as more than just a friend. Better make that clear to him sooner or later. And sooner was always better._

"_I…love you, too," she replied. "I think."_

"_You think?"_

_She nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Let's go out for a walk."_

"_In the rain?"_

"_Yes, Legolas. In the rain. I need to talk to you."_

* * *

_The queen's garden in Mirkwood was, by far, one of the most beautiful places she'd ever been. Roses grew up every wall, and soft green grass carpeted the ground. It was not cultivated into little rows like most gardens, but instead, the flowers were allowed to grow wild and wherever they wished. A tall fountain stood in the middle, spraying a light mist up into the air. And beside it was a little bench, carved with delicate flower and leaf designs. _

_Legolas had just escorted her from dinner and the Great Hall after a couple dances. He seemed eager to get her outside and away from the crowd. Tugging gently on her hand, he pulled her over to the bench and allowed her to sit down._

_With a grin, she said, "What is it, Legolas?"_

_His face was serious, with only a trace of a smile on his lips. "I need to ask you something."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you love me?"_

_In shock, she replied, "Of course I do, Legolas! Why…"_

"_Almost as soon as I set eyes on you that night, I knew. And my heart was certainly lost to you. After fighting to get it back, I find that I don't want it any more. It is in your possession. And in return I ask for yours. Lena, I love you so much."_

"_Legolas, why are you doing this?" she asked, utterly confused. He'd confessed his love before. But when he hit one knee, his intentions became all too clear._

"_I would be very much obliged if you would take me as your husband."_

* * *

_Arcollo sat in the large armchair by the window, his little girl curled up in his lap. _

"_Ada, tell me a story about Naneth."_

_A small smile crept across the older Elf's face, and he nuzzled her cheek gently with his nose. "What kind of story, little one?"_

"_The one about you and Naneth and how you found out about me," she replied, gripping his tunic in her small fists. She pulled her stuffed animal closer to her side and cuddled closer to her father, wallowing in his spicy cinnamon scent._

* * *

_Thranduil smiled kindly and spoke again. "In conclusion of this most revered event," he glanced at Legolas, the__n continued, "you may kiss the bride."_

_Legolas grinned cheekily and pulled Elenayave lovingly into his grasp. His lips met hers softly at first, then he deepened the kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into her mouth. The congregation of Elves applauded joyfully in the joining of the two. Finally, they separated, and Legolas rested his forehead on hers, their noses softly nuzzling the other._

"_I love you," Legolas whispered._

"_I love you too, you silly Elf," she replied, pulling him down for another kiss. Several catcalls and whistles from Legolas's friends sounded from the far end of the glade where the guard stood. Elenayave grinned and buried her face in his shoulder, giggling like a little girl. She didn't think she'd ever been so happy._

* * *

_Finally, he thrust into her one last time, spilling his hot seed into her. It was as if he had poured liquid fire into her body. It spread everywhere and another scream was elicited from her lips. She felt like her whole body was on fire. No matter what she did, the pain wouldn't cease. Her body unwillingly accepted his release as he left her broken and violated._

_The orc left her on the ground. He spoke to the others in a loud authoritive voice in the Black Speech. Elenayave shook her head in fear when the band closed in on her, knowing what would happen next. They took their turns, each having their way with her, causing her more pain and injury. As the last one left her, her consciousness slipped away into darkness. Elenayave fell into a deep sleep, due to loss of blood and fatigue. One last thought crossed her mind before she went limp…Legolas._

* * *

_Linilya sighed. Another useless day at school down the drain. When was this torture that adults called learning ever going to be over? Probably never. It was always one more term paper, one more project, one more report. Really, she had learned all she needed to know or would ever be able to know. Life couldn't really be that harsh, could it?_

_The car swerved, but not enough, ramming into her at full speed. Linilya flew up onto the hood of the car and smashed into the windshield. She rolled over the top and down the back, finally landing on the hard pavement below. Linilya was conscious long enough to hear the car squeal away. Then, her world went black._

"_Nineteen year-old female. Serious injuries to the skull and back. Probably some broken ribs and a major concussion, possibly contusion. Internal bleeding but we don't know from where. Most likely stomach."_

"_Get me some blood and get her on oxygen, stat!"_

_Linilya drifted in and out, the voices barely echoing through her brain. Her head pounded, her whole body ached. The scene of the crash raced through her mind, reminding her of what had happened. A faint beep, beep could be heard, and she guessed it was the heart monitor. She must be in the hospital. She struggled to open her eyes, but the pain consumed her and she lost her battle. She wanted to move, wanted to scream Help me! But nothing would work._

"_She's going to need surgery on that knee. The patella is shattered."_

"_Her skull is cracked in three places. I think that's more important. There's too much intracranial pressure. She needs surgery there first."_

"_Get a surgeon in here! We're starting to lose her!"_

_The beeping grew slower in her mind and she started to panic._

_Beep…beep…….beep……….beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppp……………._

"_Ready, clear!"_

_Linilya was shocked almost off the gurney._

"_Clear!"_

* * *

_Alaninwen. Legolas. Arcollo. Nilfalath. Elrohir. Rivendell. French Fries. Orc arrows. Weddings. Friends. Family. What? Where was all of this coming from? Legolas…where are you?_

* * *

whew! was that a little confusing or what? well, guess what all these memories mean! who knows?

linilya elf


	39. The Pain and Possibilities

hey guys! sorry it took so long to update. been traveling all over lookin at campuses. yea! anyway, i was warned that several stories that posted responses to reviews have been removed! wat's up with that? is that true? anyway, until i get that sorted out, i'm not gonna respond to any unless you list your email so i can send it to you. sorry for the inconvenience. i will still read all the reviews however, and hopefully get a few good laughs. thanks for sticking with me, i really appreciate it. here's your reward. next chappie should be up soon. regretfully, we are nearing the end of this installment. let me know how i do.

linilya elf

* * *

Disclaimer: i dunno wat to say. u know.

* * *

Chapter 39

Unable to remain still in his constant vigilance over Elenayave's condition, Legolas stood up from his chair and walked slowly over to the window in his bedroom. It had been several days since Lena's latest fiasco, and she still had not wakened. She'd shown no signs of internal bleeding, and the gash on her forehead was nothing more than a faint scar. Her arm had been set and the bones mended. And yet, her eyes remained closed and her lips silent. The gentle rise and fall of her chest under the sheets was the only sign of her enduring life.

Taking a quick glance out the window, he noticed life went on as usual in Mirkwood. How easy it was for people to carry on when he was struggling to accept that his wife may well never wake again. Or at least, that's what he'd been told. Lena was a fighter, he knew. But could she possibly survive so many accidents in a row? Legolas plucked a wet cloth out of a basin that rested on the nightstand and wrung it out. He'd done this faithfully, three times a day since she'd come in. Carefully sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, he wiped her brow with the cloth and smoothed down her hair.

It seemed unreal, that this should happen again. Unreal and unfair. He had just gotten her back. And just at the vital point of their marriage. How was it that she was gone once again? Already, he missed her smile, her laughter, her gentle touch in the middle of the night. She was lost to him, perhaps for forever. Would he have to regain her love and trust again? Maybe she would not warm up to him so quickly this time. Perhaps she would leave. Or perhaps, naught would happen, and she would simply waste away into nothingness. All three would almost certainly either cause him endless pain or even death. He couldn't bear to live without her. The mere thought of it terrified him and shook him to the core. How would he ever go on? Would she be there, in Mandos, even in bereavement?

To put it mildly, Legolas was in anguish. He felt as if his soul had been ripped apart and broken. He was no longer the fearless warrior that never missed a target. His hands shook now, almost ceaselessly, too much to hold a bow or knife. He was weak, so little he ate and slept. Constant dread haunted him, and his figure had become gaunt and too pale. He hardly ever moved from the bedchambers and seldom did he enjoy the sun or the outdoors. The Elven Prince was fading, and only his father knew it.

Legolas shook his head ruefully. What would his people say if they were to see him, no longer the strong and effective ruler he once was? His father had lasted so long without the Queen. Why should he, Legolas, not be able to do the same? But Thranduil had pulled through for his son. If Lena passed, there would be nothing binding him to the good earth. He would have no reason to remain. Life without her would be nothing. No longer would there be joy. No longer would there be sun. Only pain and suffering and his endless sorrow would linger. Why couldn't life be simpler? Why couldn't the Valar be kinder? And, damn it, why couldn't he stop the tears from coming?

* * *

Light seemed to beam down upon her. It was almost glaringly painful to her sensitive eyes.

"What in all of Arda are you doing?" she screamed at whoever was listening. "And why am I here?"

"Good questions, both of them," a woman's voice replied. "And both to be answered, I assure you."

Elenayave recoiled and scooted further away from the rapidly approaching outline of her visitor. She hadn't truly expected someone to reply. "Who are you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"So full of questions," the woman mused, finally becoming clearer and more than just a shape. She was tall and slender, reminding Elenayave of a sturdy sapling. Her golden hair flowed gently down her back and piercing blue eyes gazed down sorrowfully at her. Her perfect porcelain skin was flawless, and somehow retained some sort of magical glow. A long white elegant gown covered her lean body, adding to her brilliance. "Are you afraid?" she asked.

Elenayave considered for a moment before speaking. Deciding that the beautiful woman would probably know it if she lied, she decided against it. "Yes."

"Why?" Her voice was like the ringing of a thousand glass bells. It was almost…enchanting.

"I am lost. I don't know where I am or how I got here. Nor do I know how to get back."

"And…" she urged.

"And…I…I miss my husband. I am afraid for him. I know not where he is."

The woman gave a knowing smile, but it soon faded. "You are right to worry. His light is waning."

Elenayave felt her heart jump to her throat. Legolas…fading? Why? "I don't understand. Why? What pains him so?"

"Your loss," she responded.

"My loss? I'm dead?"

"Quite."

"That can't be! No. I will not allow it. We're to have a baby. I know it was meant to be. I _know_ it was! I have to go back!"

The woman smiled again. "That, my child, is nearly impossible."

Elenayave was flustered momentarily. "Impossible? What do you mean, impossible?"

"One can not simply return from the dead," the woman insisted.

"Lord Glorfindel did. And I did once, after I was hit by that idiot driver. Why can't I do it now?"

"You were given divine guidance to emerge from that wreck unscathed. It was not of your own doing. And Lord Glorfindel was given purpose to his return. It takes a great deal of will to be sent back from the Halls of Mandos."

"Will? Purpose? I'll show you will and purpose, lady. That is my _husband_ down there, and I'll be damned if I let him sit there and waste away at my bedside! I swore I'd give him a child, and I'll _certainly_ be damned if I don't!" Elenayave stamped her foot on the ground, if you could call it that, and planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"You have your father's spirit, child, I'll give you that," the woman said.

Elenayave narrowed her eyes in defiance. "And who are you to say that?"

The woman smiled again and placed her hand on Elenayave's shoulder. "I am Eliant, your mother."

Oh. This couldn't be good. She'd just back talked and cursed at her own mother and hadn't even known it. Oops. The sheepish look on her face must have been plain to see.

"I apologize," Elenayave whispered softly.

"It's no fault of your own, little one. But I must say that you have become so much more than I could have ever hoped for. And a princess, imagine that."

The color rose in her cheeks as she suddenly found the dirt on her bare feet to be incredibly interesting. She had hoped for so long to see her mother again, but she'd never assumed it would happen like this. Tears slid down her cheeks one after the other, dripping softly onto the ground.

Eliant gazed serenely at her weeping daughter, a regretful look in her pale eyes. "What is it, penneth?"

"He's not meant to die, Naneth. Not yet. There's something he has to do. Something important, to help everyone. He's to make a difference in the world, Naneth, I know he is."

"And…"

Elenayave looked up with a sharp look. Her mother was forever doing that. It was as if she always knew that she had something else to say. "And he's forever wanted a child. It's the only thing he's ever asked for."

"So?"

"So what? You said it was impossible to go back."

"I said it was _nearly_ impossible. There is a way…"


	40. The Only Way

thanks for all the reviews guys! haven't figured out this whole thing about review responses yet, so i'll just answer a few questions that were asked now:

sorry if i confused anyone but somehow this got cut out in the editing process - lena and leggy are back in mirkwood now, they've travelled back cuz there's nothing elrond can do anymore. while lena is talking with her mother, her body isn't really dead, but more like braindead. she does however, "die" in this chapter.

shattered serenity / iloveorlando08 - right idea, her life is flashing before her eyes, and her memory has completely re-established itself. good guess!

myri78 - i swear to god, girl i will get the french fries in for you. i have a chapter planned out for that

loveroflegolas - u and nilfalath are coming out soon (and since u suggested it u will be caught in the act!)

alasse - no insults or offense taken. i love thranduil too, and i don't think there are enough good stories about him!

* * *

Disclaimer: you know the drill. thanks for not sueing me!

* * *

Chapter 40

Standing in the corner of the room nervously did not suite Legolas. The healer was desperately trying to find out what was wrong. He'd been called in out of his slumber when the Princess had stopped breathing, but he could find no reason as to why her breath had stopped or how to resuscitate her. With a heavy heart he turned to his awaiting lord.

"I am very sorry, sire. But there is nothing more I can do."

Legolas paled rapidly, yet somehow managed to muster enough strength to set out on a tirade. "That is not good enough! She is your future Queen, and you will do everything in your power to make sure she remains well! You are a healer…"

"Precisely, my lord. A healer. I cannot perform miracles. I am sorry for your loss. Deeply sorry."

Legolas stood still by the window as the healer quietly left the room to inform his father of the ill tidings. This could not be happening again. Was he truly doomed to lose everyone he loved? Would his ada be next? More importantly, what would he do now? Elenayave was gone. Mirkwood was once again without a princess. Legolas edged over to the bedside and took her cool hand in his own. She felt so insubstantial, like a handful of snow in his own wavering grip, and she looked frail and delicate like never before. His Lena…gone. Unexpected rage built deep within his chest at her loss, but it was quickly quelled with unfathomable pain and anguish. A heart wrenching sob was torn from his lips, so full of hurt and longing, that the Elvenking knew what had happened before the healer ever reached his quarters.

Elenayave shifted nervously next her mother. She was to have an audience with Mandos, warden of the halls of the slain, and his spouse, Vairë, the keeper of time. It had been said that Mandos forgets nothing and knows all things that shall be, save for things deigned by Ilúvatar. But Elenayave clearly thought that he must not know of Legolas's future quest with the Fellowship. Without him, the quest might fail. In fact, if any of the members of the Fellowship were to be missing, history would be forever changed. She wasn't about to let that happen. The Free Peoples must prevail in the end, and Legolas would be key in that. He needed to survive, even if there was no way that she could. And that was why she was seeking counsel with Mandos and Vairë.

The Halls of Mandos stood on the western shores of Valinor, overlooking the Encircling Sea. The view she had was spectacular, but she snorted in indignation. What was it that the Elves found so fantastic about the sea? She'd lived in California for all her life. It wasn't any great thing. Just a big expanse of water that stretched in all directions. She turned away, determined not to feel small against such an immense and powerful sight. She was of Rivendell, and the sea-longing was not in her blood, but she knew one day, Legolas would set eyes upon it and sail from the trees that bore him. Pulling her eyes away from the gently churning water, she glanced at the tapestries that covered the walls. It was said that Vairë herself had made them, capturing the images of history past as they unfolded.

She ran her fingers over the delicate looking wall hangings to find that they were not quite as fragile as they seemed. Each stitch, she could tell, had been painstakingly placed to make the complete picture flow beautifully into the next. No mere being could have ever produced such a work.

"Right after I first passed, I came here to these halls to mourn the separation from your father. The pictures and landscapes soothed me, as I could still see how my family grew and made do without me."

Eliant's soft voice seemed almost otherworldly, but Elenayave knew she was right beside her, real enough.

"We never forgot you," she whispered. "Especially Ada."

"Your father is a good ellyn. He possesses the patience of wisdom of a sage. Never once did he ever lose his temper. But stubborn as a mule and more than set in his ways. No, he would not forget. I am glad that you found one like him."

"Legolas is my world, Naneth. I can't bear to be apart from him. I know I should feel happy that I'm in a better place and that one day I'll see him again, but I just can't. I miss him so much."

"I know, penneth. But we must be off, lest we be late for our gathering."

Elenayave followed after her mother quietly, hoping that she would make a good impression and plea her case convincingly enough. Legolas _needed_ to live, that much was clear. The rest was up to the Valar.

As she entered the double doors before her, she lowered her eyes, not wishing to make direct eye contact with either of the powerful Vala in front of her. But soon enough, their aura of authority demanded it. Both were imposing figures, quite possibly the most beautiful people Elenayave had ever set eyes on. But her nerves had control of her at the moment and she didn't trust her mouth, so she merely bowed her head in a solemn greeting.

"What is it that you have come for, child?" Mandos questioned.

Elenayave had heard that Mandos was known for being stern and dispassionate, but she truly hadn't expected such a cold tone from the all-powerful Vala that she had been taught to revere.

"My…my husband fades, my lord. And it is of my doing." She found she had a hard time stringing together the words.

"This I know," he replied, giving her a hardhearted glance. "And?"

Elena closed her eyes momentarily and thought. He was supposed to know everything, wasn't he? How was she to word this? "I know for a fact that he is not supposed to die."

Mandos raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in slight annoyance. "And how would you know this?"

"She has traversed through another time and dimension," Vairë supplied for her husband. "Somehow this has been made known to her."

"And why is it that this prince should not pass into my realm and keeping?"

"Well, sir," she started, not really knowing how to address a Vala, "he's to be in what's called the Fellowship, to help destroy the Shadow of Sauron the Deceiver in the East."

Mandos glanced at his wife with an unreadable look and the lady nodded ever so slightly. He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"It is not entirely clear to me how you can by this information, nor is it clear to me how you have passed through an alternate dimension. But I do agree with you that this Elf's life must be spared, for it is predestined to be so. However, I do not believe for one moment that this is all you have come for. Do you not know that as a Vala, I already know what is to become of Legolas Thranduilion? You are meddling with affairs that are not your own."

Elenayave felt as if she had been slapped in the face. And this was the Vala she had learned to respect? It was incredibly difficult for her to hold her tongue in such a situation, so rather, she repented. "I apologize, my lord. It was not my place."

"Nay. It appears not."

Vairë gave her mate a chiding look and said softly, "She is just a child, Námo. And she loves her husband dearly."

Mandos harrumphed and shot Vairë another glance, before looking back to Elenayave. "What is it that you want?"

Elenayave looked to her mother, who stood next to her, for encouragement, but received none. Eliant simply stared at her with an impassive face, waiting for her response. She could not possibly ask for what she truly wanted: to go back and live out her days in peace with her husband and maybe a child or two. Mandos would never allow it. Apparently Eliant had already gotten that impression. No, she would never return to Legolas. She had not appeared 'worthy' enough.

With a sigh, she replied, "I only want for him to be happy and safe. Nothing more. With that, I'd be content."

Vairë smiled condolingly and nodded. "Well said, Elenayave."

"Yes, yes. Now, please. Leave us in counsel. You are dismissed," Mandos replied, waving them off.

As Eliant left with her daughter in tow, Vairë spoke quietly to her husband. "Now what do you intend to do?"

Mandos shrugged and shook his head. "I cannot just send fëas back to Arda, Vairë."

The lady scowled at her husband and stood. "Well. I still insist that it was not her time. But you just plucked her right up! She is young yet and the two of them cannot be separated. He _will_ die without her."

"There are others younger than she that have passed! And many sundered mates withstand the grief of loss." he argued. "And those that don't are quite happy here. Besides, she never asked to return to Arda."

"No. Instead of thinking only of herself, she asked that _he_ be happy. Not her. That was very unselfish of her, especially when you know that is what she truly wanted!"

"Vairë…" he sighed. "I can make sure he lives in order to achieve his purpose. He will be able to manage his heartache, and move on."

"If she is not returned to him, he will not retain his purpose. He has no will, Námo! Furthermore, so much could come from a marriage such as theirs. They are so young yet, and they've had so little time together. And they've already gone through so much grief as it is with their mothers."

Mandos straightened his shoulders and rose to his full height. "She is with her mother now, isn't she?"

Vairë glared him. "Eliant passed when the girl was four. Although they carry the bond of family, they do not know each other. Námo, please do this for me. Let them be what they could be."

"It is not my decision, Vairë! I simply do what I am told. I get my orders from Eru."

She narrowed her eyes with another frown. "Well, you've both made an enormous mistake."

"Never."

"I can't believe you!" she hissed as she stormed off.

* * *

oh, oops. another cliffie. sorry guys. i've made a bad habit of that. only 3-5 more chappies left in this story, and then we're on to the sequel! yea!

linilya elf


	41. Who Died?

IwishChan: good advice. thanks for the review

Myri78: dont worry. everything is gonna be all right. i wouldnt kill off my main characters. fries are on the way! thanks bunches!

oliverlover: your wish is my command! thanks so much

HyperSquishy: i agree. thanks.

Jutey: ok. sure. here ya go! have fun!

SofiaB: well. for now anyway. dont worry. do u need some tissues? its okie. here's an update for ya!

loveroflegolas: thanks for the review!you'll see. and check for you and nil in the next chappie or so!

Sebstar: thanks bunches!

Legolaslover: thanks so much for reading! dont worry bout leggy and lena. couldnt have a sequel if she died, could i?

madam loon: yo back!

Crecy: lol. i truly enjoyed reading ur review. gave me a good laugh. u remind me of a friend of mine...thanks!

Leah: read on and find out!

nilimade: would you believe that u are the first person to send some sound constructive criticism? wow. thanks so much. i'm glad that u've kept reading though, and i will try to remedy things in the last few chappies, though this one is short and doesn't accomplish too much. sorry!

dark fey: thanks bunches!

TopazOwl: please dont die! i cant be responsible for stuff like that! thanks for the review! oh, and no wallowing either!

Marisa: oooh. i am so excited bout ur sequel:::squeals in delight: keep on truckin girl! thanks!

jonelle: wow, u and ur band? thanks!

Satiana: hmm, should they or shouldnt they?

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own it. wish i did. i want a legolas!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! DON"T HURT ME!

* * *

Chapter 41

Elenayave woke slowly, her eyes blinking in the bright sunlight. Strangely, she never remembered going to sleep. Stranger still, she was opening her eyes. Since when did she sleep with her eyes closed? Birds were singing merrily outside on the many branches that were located outside her window. The slices of sky she could see from between the branches were a vivid blue, almost surreal, almost like the morning skies in Mirkwood. Mirkwood? Elenayave gazed fervently around the room, taking everything in. The familiar nightstands on both sides of the bed. The towering bookcase filled with all her books. Legolas's work desk in the corner by the door. The silky softness of the sheets beneath her. She was back in Mirkwood, it seemed.

"Sweet Mandos," she whispered, even as her mind betrayed her. More like sweet Vairë. She was eternally in the Valier's debt. Unless this was in some way a dream. She hoped not. Looking down at herself she realized she was dressed in an elegant green gown, a perfect replica of the one Alaninwen had ruined with the wine stain. Where had that come from? Her hair was done up in graceful curls, some falling to frame her face while others were pulled into a twist. The tiara that Legolas had presented to her as his mother's so long ago rested atop her head peaceably, as if it were meant to be there. Reaching up to touch her face, she found that it was powdered lightly with blush to give her cheeks some color, and a feeling of dread sank into her. She had been dressed for her own funeral.

How long had she been dead? Elves usually held the ceremonial three days of mourning before burying a body, but how many of those had already passed? Sitting up all the way, she discovered her weapons lay next to the bed in a glass case that was to be interred next to her, along with a few of her cherished personal belongings. A vase of her favorite roses stood in a vase on the nightstand, filling the room with their sweet fragrance. Her wedding band was still on her finger, though its sheen seemed diminished somehow.

Stiffly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, stretching her limbs until she was limber. Elenayave sidled over to the vanity where she gazed at herself in the mirror. Shaking her head ruefully, she laughed, "I look better now than I did at my wedding."

She grazed her image in the mirror with her fingertips, just to ascertain that this was indeed for real, and she was no longer deceased. Satisfied with her affirmations of reality, she decided to set out and find the one person she was sent to rescue.

Elenayave crept silently down the hall, letting her bond with Legolas lead her to him. He was in immense distress, but he believed his bond with her to be severed, so she could not reach out to him without possibly shocking his system. She wanted to surprise and save him, not kill him. Hearing the voice of her brother, she slowed, knowing it was Legolas to whom he was talking. She stood outside the library door and pressed her nose to the origin of the slight crack of light that streamed outside into the hall.

"Legolas, you cannot wallow in despair like this. Elena wouldn't want it of you, you know that."

Legolas sat unmoving in his chair, facing out toward the window. "She's to be taken from me today."

"Elena's been gone for three days, Legolas. It is time to finish your grieving and move on," Nilfalath insisted. He could understand that losing a mate was painful, and that sometimes it took the life of the partner left behind. But he was adamant that this fate would not befall his brother-in-law.

"I'll never see her smile at me again. Never hear her laughter in these halls. And I'll never hold our child in my arms. Everything I had of her will be gone." Legolas's tone was flat and emotionless, and his careless attitude towards life was beginning to frighten the younger Elf.

"Legolas…she would not want you to think on such things, I know it. Elena was so spirited and passionate about everything she did. She would want you to remember her in that way, and with joy. Not like this, Legolas. She would want you to be strong for her. Please. You must fight this…this heartache."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye. Or tell her how much I loved her. How much she meant to me."

"I'm sure she knew," Nilfalath whispered, clamping a hand down on Legolas's shoulder.

Elenayave decided now would be a good time to make her entrance, before Legolas dropped dead right there. He looked so…vacant. Lifeless. She eased the door open and padded softly into the vast room.

Meeting the eyes of her brother, she grinned. "Who died?"


	42. Remarkable Recovery

Hyper-Bitch: thanks for the review. no more near death experiences in this one. hehe. oh well. lena's good at that, isnt she? keep reading!

loveroflegolas: yeppers! alive and well. thanks for the review. i've delayed your and Nilfalath's chappie till next one. but it is coming! i swear.

broknbridge: awesomely suck? wow. thanks! hehehe. thanks so much!

Dark Fay: i'm sure ur life has purpose. don't give up now! here's the next chappie!

Myri78: hehehe. am i torturing you too much? sorry. fries are next chappie, i swear. couldnt fit them in here quite yet. next one i swear, double swear, triple swear! and yes, the quest is in the sequel.

TopazOwl: OK, OK, OK. i'm updating now. thanks, p.s. - no dying!

SofiaB: here's ur update. now u can see wat leggy does! hehe. thanks!

Allison Mervis: no exploding either! i'll have no one dying while reading this story! thanks!

IwishChan: good point. thanks for the review!

Lady Keshanna of the Night: shocking, is it not? thanks!

Sebstar: that was kinda the point of that line! hehe! thanks for the review!

Sauruna: hehehe. no heartattacks, i think. thanks for reading and reviewing!

JeN: yeppers! love cliffies! thanks for the review! keep reading!

tigerlilly: thanks so much!

HyperSquishy: not quite. lol. thanks for the review!

madrone: hehehe. i'm evil, i kno. this is almost the end. thanks!

roughneck squad leader: sorry. i kno this wasnt very quick...dont hurt me!

stechpalme: um, yes...but here's the next update! Leah: thanks for the review

oliverlover: thanks for the review megan: here's ur update. thanks!

Crecy: i love cookies! thanks!aurora-myst: thanks! read on!

jonelle and band: thanks much guys! Legolaslover: thanks for the comments! keep reading!

nilimade: thanks for the review! nicole: thanks for your review. here's the update!

Jutey: thanks! good point. story w/o main character? hmmm... ChirikoFan: there is a sequel. keep reading!

rougelovelegolas: thanks for the review! keep reading!

AngelOfDarkness101: sorry for the cliffie, but here's an update for ya! read on!

Cri Pour Debarras: hehe. thanks for the funny review! keep reading! here's ur update.

Marisa: oooh, u r so smart! how'd u know? gee...

snakefeather: oooh, dont u love the movie? i do. hehehe. i guess that was obvious. thanks!

julia587: thanks! good to kno u like my tactics!

longivity101: have a good vacation? i did! but school's back in so...blah. anyway, thanks for keeping up with the story. keep reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: you guys should kno after 41 chappies how this goes...so blah, blah, blah!

* * *

Chapter 42

Nilfalath's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. In a feeble attempt to gain Legolas's attention, he raised his hand to point emphatically at her. No words came from his lips, just choked sounds. He really did make quite an amusing sight. Her laughter at his appearance drew Legolas to turn. His vacant eyes lighted on her and his expression became even more distraught.

"The Valar have punished me with her vision," he whispered. "What have I done to deserve this?"

"Uh, Legolas…I don't think…"

"So real. She almost looks real, Nilfalath. I could almost touch her. But alas, she is taken from me."

"Legolas…" Nilfalath started again. "She's not a vision. Are you?" he directed at her.

Elenayave laughed again. "Nay, brother. I am real enough."

"But how?" he stuttered. "I don't understand."

"Nor do I. Believe me. Apparently it wasn't my time to go quite yet," she stated with a grin. "I owe everything to Vairë. It was all her doing."

"_Silence!_" Legolas bellowed. "This is foolishness! All of it! Nilfalath, please tell me that you are not drawn into this imprudence! She is _not_ real! Elenayave is dead!"

"I beg your pardon," she said huffily. "I am quite alive, thank you."

"You are _not_ my wife!"

"Legolas…I don't think that wise…" Nilfalath warned.

Elenayave narrowed her eyes. "Not your wife, eh? Listen here, buddy. I just went through the Halls of Mandos and argued with the Valar for a good half hour to get back here, and this is what I get? I don't think so!"

"I would love to see you prove your point, wench. Show to me that you are more than a vision, if you can," Legolas hissed defiantly.

"So be it." Elenayave grasped his head firmly in her hands and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, weaving her fingers deftly into his locks and pulling him against her. Legolas's eyes fluttered closed in a moment of enjoyment. His shaking hands gripped her waist in an attempt to steady himself, and she smiled into their kiss. Pulling back, she quirked a brow and asked, "Satisfied?"

Legolas's eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Elena?"

She turned and glanced at Nilfalath. "Yes?"

Looking down at Legolas, he sighed. "You're really back then? To stay, I mean."

"Yes, brother. Mandos's Halls were not ready for me."

Nilfalath closed the distance between them and swept her into his embrace. It felt so good to feel her in his arms again, alive and well. He breathed in her flowery scent and smiled. Elena was home. The Wood would certainly rejoice to have their princess back. If the shock didn't kill them first. Speaking of shock…

"What are you going to do about him?" he asked, referring to Legolas once again.

"I will stay with him until he wakes. Go. Inform the King." Elenayave knelt down next to Legolas's prone form and gently stroked his pale cheek.

Nilfalath nodded briefly, and then lit out in search of Thranduil.

"Come on, you silly Elf," she whispered to the unconscious prince in her arms. "Wake up."

Legolas groaned before he allowed his eyes to open. He stared up at her in shock and awe before finally whispering, "It's really you."

"Yes, Legolas. It's really me. Do I honestly look like a ghost?" she questioned chidingly.

Rather than answering her, he plastered a silly grin on his face. "I love you."

Elenayave giggled and smiled down at him. "I love you, too. That's why I came back, you know. Someone has to look out for you and keep you out of trouble."

"I prayed and prayed that you would come back to me," Legolas said softly. "I was there when you…" he trailed off. "I thought you were gone. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. Nothing of your doing anyway."

"I don't understand."

"Let's just say that I have one very powerful friend," Elenayave replied. "And probably one very powerful enemy, now that I think of it. But oh well. I am back, and that is all that matters."

Legolas sat up and crushed her into a tight embrace, nearly suffocating her. She squirmed until she found a comfortable spot, and then remained that way: her head atop his strong shoulder, wrapped soothingly in his muscular arms. He was a little too thin for her liking, but she would change that as soon as possible. She would have him eating again in no time.

But apparently, Legolas had other plans. He suddenly stood, dragging her with him.

"Legolas, where are you going?"

"Correction: where are we going? And the answer is our bedchambers. We have much catching up to do." Legolas flashed her a cheeky grin.

"You recover awfully quickly, you know that? I'm not even sure that you actually need me here," she pouted.

"Well, I believe I can resolve that uncertainty. Let me prove it to you, love. Give me half an hour…"

"Legolas, shouldn't an announcement be made or something? I mean, I _am_ dressed for my funeral."

"And a lovely gown it is, too. Pity it shan't remain on you for long. Now come, love."

"Shouldn't you at least eat something? You look so thin…"

"For Eru's sake, woman! Hold your tongue. At the moment, I want you and only you. I have strength enough, I assure you."

"But two minutes ago you looked like you were about to keel over and die!"

Legolas finally silenced her with a passionate kiss, cradling her face in his large hands. Giving up on escorting her to their chambers, he backed her into a desk and pinned her against it.

"Legolas…"

His lips landed on hers once again. Her sudden appearance seemed to have given him a hefty amount of vigor, and he was using it to his fullest advantage. Seemingly renewed, he delved into her mouth with his velvety tongue and explored. She let him work his magic, tightly gripping his shoulders. It was half way through the kiss when she realized he had gotten her skirts up around her waist and was currently working on the laces to his breeches.

"Legolas, love. Not here. This is the library!"

"I know that," he hissed. "No one ever comes in here."

"But I sent for…"

A sudden clearing of a throat sent the two Elves flying apart. Elenayave straightened her skirts, smoothing out the wrinkles Legolas had only seconds ago put in them. He was busy pulling down the front of his tunic, attempting to hide his previous handiwork.

"I see you are feeling quite a bit better, my son," Thranduil stated, a knowing, amused smile on his face.

"Remarkable recovery?" the chagrined prince suggested with a shrug.

* * *

still a little short, but the next chappie will be longer i promise. i'm back in school now, so it might take a while, but there's only 2 or 3 chappies left before this story is over. to the sequel...and beyond! 


	43. French Fries and Surprises

My dearly devoted readers and reviewers: I am very sad to say that this is the last real chapter to The World Forgotten. However, I am very glad to announce that a sequel is in the works and will be up soon. Thank you all for your continued support and guidance through the good times (when I updated every other day) and the bad (when I didn't update for a month - oops!). I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It truly is my baby and I am very sad to let it go. HOWEVER, if you are having a hard time seeing the end of this work, let me know, and I might put in an epilogue. MIGHT. Ok, probably. As I said before, thanks bunches, and I hope everyone enjoys this last chappie!

P.S. - please don't kill me for waiting so long before posting. i was having a rough time getting this chappie out the right way. even now, i'm not completely happy with it. i had a horrible case of writer's block. thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

* * *

Chapter 43

The Greenwood had quickly fallen back into its normal routine after the recuperation of its prince and princess. Maids were down by the river washing out the clothes. Galion and the guards were down in the cellars, relaying barrels of butter and wine. Thranduil was barking out orders at his troops forming lines. All of this was apparent from Elenayave's vantage point at the kitchen window. She could feel the vibrations beneath her feet as barrels were rolled around, several stories below her.

The sweet scent of the outdoors drifted in the window, mingling with the smell of potatoes cooking before her. She'd made it a point to rise before her husband this morning, wishing to get a head start to the kitchens to work on her surprise. After all he'd been through, Legolas really needed something to help cheer him up. He'd been in a foul disposition all week, unable to spend any valuable time with her. Every chance he'd had to even _think_ about getting frisky, someone would interrupt and call for him on the borders, or in the throne room, or in the study. He was at his wits end and was getting no where fast with his frustration levels. He'd even gone off at his father, cursing and swearing in several languages when he'd been caught with one hand under her skirts and the other unlacing her dress in the laundry room.

Of course, Thranduil found the whole thing hilariously amusing. He would flash Elenayave a charming, knowing smile, and then slowly calm his son down before requesting his presence at a meeting or what not. It wasn't as if Legolas could refuse. He _was_ a prince, after all. It was his job. He'd been sent out yesterday for a brief hunting trip and come back, grumbling and complaining later than night. Fortunately, it appeared to have worn him out, as he was still sleeping quite soundly in their bedchambers.

As she changed the oil in the pan for a fresh batch, she smiled, thinking of Legolas. He slept like a baby most of the time. A very possessive baby, at that. Even in his deepest sleep, he'd always have at least one arm around her, and he usually spooned up behind her, allowing her a comfortable position, but little available movement. When she tried to change positions, he'd tighten his grip on her and mumble "mine" in his sleep and burrow his nose into her hair. Shaking her head, she sighed. It was no joke how much that Elf loved her – this was serious stuff. And she planned to keep it that way for a very long time.

Finally coming to terms with her violent displacement from Earth, she was just now accepting the fact that she was very much Elven. She was immortal. She had all the time in the world to be with this man…Elf, and that was exactly what she wanted. Never would she have ever imagined this happening to her, but, the more she thought, the more she realized she remembered less and less of her previous home. _I'll have to write this recipe down_, she thought. _I'll never remember it otherwise._

"Is that breakfast?" a muffled voice said from the other side of the room.

Turning, she saw him standing there, looking very unprincely. His hair was tousled and mussed and his eyes seemed slightly bleary. He was bare-chested (a definite plus for her) and his sleeping knickers were riding low on his waist.

"Why didn't you get dressed?" she asked, appearing indifferent and turning back to her food.

"Do I need to?" he retorted. "This is my home, isn't it?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, back to chest.

"Yes," she replied slowly, trying to remain unaffected by his proximity. Valar, it had been so long…_a week, Elenayave_, she reminded herself. _Only a week._

"Are you jealous?" he inquired, a smug grin on his face.

"Of whom?" she said, raising an elegant eyebrow in question.

"The giggling maids in the hall who got to see me in all my glory this fine morn, of course."

"In _all_ your glory?" Elenayave questioned. "What did you do? Walk out of the room naked?"

Legolas quirked his brows suggestively and shrugged. "I didn't know it would have such an effect."

"Oh! You did not, you silly fool!" she cried, smacking him with a hand towel that had been lying on the counter.

"And what if I did? Would you be jealous?" He wrapped his arms around her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She scrunched up her nose in thought. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"No," she decided firmly.

Legolas gave her a pointed look and placed his hand on her bottom, spinning her round to face him. "Are you sure?"

"No," she said again, a smile breaking across her features.

"Can I convince you?" he asked, pressing her back into the counter.

"Perhaps," she whispered before his lips landed roughly on hers, his tongue delving deep into her mouth. A soft whimper escaped her throat at the intimate contact and she realized that a week was far too long to have been waiting. Legolas apparently agreed, as he was eagerly grinding his hips against hers, letting her feel how ready he was. When he finally broke from her, she gasped for breath.

"Who sprinkled horny dust on you this morning?"

"Pardon? Horny?" he asked, a quizzical expression on his face.

Quickly, she explained to him the meaning of the word that had caused him so much confusion. Grinning, he replied, "No one. I simply woke up this way after a most wonderful dream. However, I must admit, I like this word, 'horny'."

"Of course you do," she retorted, regretting the fact that she'd even brought it up.

Legolas was about to dive in for another round of kissing, when the pan behind her started spitting bubbles of hot grease all over the place.

Spinning around, she removed the pan from the burner and put out the fire underneath it. Legolas looked at the pan's contents skeptically.

"What is that?"

"That, my heart, is a pan of French fries."

"French fries?"

"French fries. Remember that night Alaninwen ruined my dress and I said that I wanted French fries?"

Legolas nodded, a faint smile on his lips.

"Well, I decided to make some. Try one." She plucked one out of the hot pan and offered it to him.

Legolas gazed at it momentarily, then gingerly took it in his own hand and sniffed at it.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, it's not going to kill you!" she huffed.

With a sly grin, Legolas took a tiny bite out of the fry between his fingers. A slight look of surprise breezed across his face before returning to his stoic expression. "It's all right," he bluffed.

"You little liar. You liked it, I know it."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I do." She crossed her arms and glared at him for a moment. "Don't you?" she asked, quieter this time.

"It's wonderful actually," he replied, holding it up to scrutinize it again. "I've never tasted anything like it before. Ada must have one. What are they made of again?"

"Potatoes."

"Ah. Yes. Potatoes."

* * *

"Legolas! Come here!" she hissed, motioning frantically to her husband from across the room.

The tall blond prince hurriedly excused himself from his friends and made his way over to his wife.

"What is it, melethnin?"

"Look down there," she said, pointing to the lower balcony out in the terrace. "Is that Nilfalath? With an elleth?"

Legolas peered in the direction his wife had pointed out and his eyes widened. "By the Valar, I think it is."

Behind them, the people of the Greenwood were enjoying a hearty meal, preparing for the winter months to begin their trek across the country. But the festivities had been eclipsed by this discovery in the courtyard outside the ballroom.

Nilfalath seemed to have an elleth (a willing one at that) pinned up against a tree, kissing her senseless. She was beautiful, no doubts there. Long dark hair spilled over her shoulders and aquamarine eyes sparkled brightly in the moonlight.

"When did that happen?" Elenayave asked.

"I don't know, but she's not from around here," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not from Mirkwood," Legolas explained. "Perhaps she's from Rivendell. She might be visiting."

Elenayave narrowed her eyes. "Something tells me this is why he was acting so weird while we were in Imladris. He found an elleth to occupy his time."

"Perhaps so, melleth."

* * *

Giggling, Elenayave made her way up the stairs, followed closely be Legolas. A little too much Dorwinion had made her slightly unbalanced, if not tipsy, and very much amused at everything.

"Finally. Now we have some time to ourselves," she stated, leaning back against Legolas's frame when they reached their quarters.

"I agree," he replied, ushering her into the bedroom and locking the door behind him. Before he even had the chance to turn around, she was behind him, her arms around him, working on removing his high-collared shirt. Not able to see his front, she couldn't eliminate the garment, and soon grew frustrated.

"Turn around!" she demanded, stomping her foot behind him.

"My, my. Aren't we impatient?" he chided teasingly.

"Don't push me, Legolas. You," she said, pointing as she did so. "Naked. Now."

Legolas complied, then helped her out of her dress and into the bed. Allowing her a few minutes to cuddle against him, he breathed in her scent before deciding to launch an attack on her neck with his lips. She giggled quietly, letting him traverse down her neck to her collarbone.

"Oh, Nilfalath."

"What!" Legolas exclaimed, pulling back in shock and horror.

Elenayave's eyes widened. "I didn't say that," she whispered. "It wasn't me, I swear it."

Legolas tensed above her and pressed a slender finger to her lips. Narrowing his eyes, he strained to listen to what was going on around him. The soft moan came again, and this time, he was certain it wasn't from his wife. It was another elleth. In a different room. An adjoining room. Nilfalath's room.

"No," Elenayave whispered in surprise. "It couldn't be."

Legolas found himself calming and eager to return to his previous doings. But Elenayave appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Let it go, Lena. It had to happen sometime."

"I suppose you're right," she mumbled against his lips as they descended onto her mouth. Legolas ran his hand along her side down to her hip, then around the back to cup her rear and lift her hips up towards him. Sighing in pleasure, she relaxed with his gentle touch and readied herself for his entry. Just as he thrust forward, a loud cry split the quiet and he missed, ramming into her thigh instead.

"OW!" she hissed. "What are you doing?"

The sounds continued from the next room over and Legolas moaned in defeat. "Can't you hear that? I can't work under these conditions!"

"Is that what we sound like?" she asked in slight horror. "I hope not."

"You're not that loud," Legolas snickered.

She slapped his shoulder hard and was rewarded when he mumbled in pain. "Try again, Elf."

She pulled his head down to hers and locked her lips on his mouth. She felt him positioning himself atop her once again, and she raised her knees to keep him in place. His mouth left hers and moved to her neck, suckling hard on the soft skin there, bruising it.

"Nilfalath!"

Both Elves froze.

"Legolas."

"Hmm."

"This isn't working, love."

"I noticed."

Legolas crawled out of bed and tugged his breeches on over his hips. He opened the door leading out to the hallway and edged out of the room. Knocking on the door to the next room over, he yelled, "Keep it down in there, would you? I'm trying to make love to my wife!"

Elenayave groaned and pulled the covers over her head before bursting into giggles once again.

* * *

this is linilya elf, signing off! 


	44. Epilogue

Once again, thanks to all my devoted readers and reviewers. This truly is the last chappie for this one. many of you asked for an epilogue, so here it is. Also, alot of you were disappointed that Legolas didn't get any in the last chapter, so he gets some here, but its not detailed or quite what you will expect. It's just a quick little ending I threw together to help it flow into the sequel better. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: see previous chapters. i want a naked legolas!

* * *

Epilogue

Legolas slipped quietly into bed behind her, trying not to rouse her from her well earned respite. He snuggled against her and buried his nose in her unruly locks. Breathing deeply, he wrapped his arms around her, gently placing his hand on her soft, flat belly. Legolas splayed his fingers apart and sighed.

"One day," he whispered to her. "One day you will carry our child; when the Shadow is gone and the forest has been restored. And we can start a family together."

Elenayave stirred in her sleep, but smiled, as if she could hear his every word. He pulled her closer and continued his quiet discourse.

"We'll have several, you know. Being an only child isn't easy. At least three. Perhaps we'll even rival Feanor and have six or seven."

A soft moan escaped her lips and her neck stretched out deliciously in front of him, but she remained asleep, enraptured in her dreams.

"I could take the boys out hunting and training with Nilfalath and Armereth. You could take the girls horseback riding and…whatever it is girls do. And they could all see their grandfather every day."

Legolas paused to brush an errant strand of hair from his wife's delicate cheek. A beam of moonlight landed softly on her face, illuminating her already glowing skin. She almost appeared to him as an angel.

"Nothing would make me happier," he said tenderly, caressing her stomach. He closed his eyes and vivid images flashed before him: thoughts of Lena with a swollen rounded belly, much like the women he so often saw in Esgaroth. Or perhaps, a toddler perched happily on her hip. Then, a tiny babe in her arms, nursing quietly, wrapped in a green and gold blanket. He could envision the child learning to walk and talk and pull his first bowstring, much like he himself had learned from his father. A pang of longing ripped through his body and he opened his eyes. Gazing down at where his hand rested, he shook his head. If Elenayave had conceived this night, he would have sensed it. Overwhelmed with his desire to father a child, he slipped out of bed and began to pace by the window. Momentarily, the sleeping elleth stirred and woke, slowly sitting up to watch him.

"What has driven my lord from his bed?" she asked softly, stretching out her arms.

"Simply thoughts, my love. Worry not on my behalf," he replied, giving her a gentle smile.

She cocked her head and gazed at him. "Legolas, you said yourself that conception does not always occur right away."

"It's been over three months, melethin. I don't understand," he whispered, almost ashamed to say it any louder.

She eased out of bed and wrapped his robe around her slender body. "Perhaps now is not the time for us," she said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Legolas moved to place her in front of himself and wound his arms about her waist. "Will it never be?"

Elenayave winced at the pain in his tone, but remained silent at his question. After a moment, she said, "We can try again, Legolas. There's no harm in practicing."

Legolas shot her a sideways glance as a smile stole across his features.

"Besides," she continued. "If I do conceive, we'll have to take it easy for a while so we might as well make up for lost time. Just in case."

He was truly grinning now. "Aye. Just in case."

His lovemaking was gentle and passionate, as it usually was. But he seemed almost desperate in his fervor. Legolas wanted a baby so badly, it killed her that it just wasn't happening for them. It seemed that she could do nothing to aid in the process, pleasurable as it was. He had said before that both partners had to want it, but so far, nothing had occurred. Legolas had never seemed so hurt and confused. Had the Valar abandoned them for some reason? Did they not hear his prayers? She had assured him that such things took time and required patience, but even she was beginning to doubt. If an Elf couldn't conceive within three months of trying, there had to be something wrong. But what?

Elenayave had suggested that because of her past, she may not be able to carry a child, but Legolas had brushed the idea off, remarking that if there was a problem, it was with him, despite the fact that he was thoroughly distraught with his own statement.

"We just need to keep trying," she'd replied, giving him a hug and a quick, but loving kiss on the cheek.

She laid there next to him, pressed along the warms side of his body, her head resting on his chest. She enjoyed the feel of his skin on hers, and the soft touch of his fingertips on her shoulder, but she could not bring herself to voice any words.

"So now what?" he asked, running his fingers though her hair.

"Now, we wait," she answered, kissing him softly on the cheek, knowing that tonight was not going to be their night.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me guys! It's been real! Look for the first chappie of the sequel next weekend!

linilya elf


	45. Sequel Up

hey guys! the first chappie to the sequel is up now! just so ya kno. it is a little short...ok, a lot short. but its a start. enjoy! it's called Remembering You and Me.

linilya elf


End file.
